Skywalker Family
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: The premise of this story is that Anakin doesn’t fall to the dark side and has a family with Padmé. Luke and Leia are raised on Naboo in the house that Anakin and his inlaws help him to build. Mara Jade also becomes Anakin’s apprentice since he becomes a
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Star Wars, nor any of its ideas for locations, all these ideas are sole property of George Lucas and LucasFilm, LTD. So don't sue me.

Skywalker Family

Prologue

This story is a sequel to Skywalker Fate story, you may want to read it first prior to starting this story. This story is a work in progress, if you have any ideas on how to improve the plot, please let me know. The premise of this story is that Anakin doesn't fall to the dark side and has a family with Padmé. Luke and Leia are raised on Naboo in the house that Anakin and his in-laws help him to build. Mara Jade also becomes Anakin's apprentice since he becomes a Jedi Master and on the council. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda and other Jedi Council members also make an appearance. This is my second story, please read it with an open mind and I welcome constructive criticism. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

The Jedi council ended the meeting to reconvene the next day to decide what place Anakin Skywalker would have with the Jedi or would he be counted as number 22 of the lost Jedi—the only Jedi's to ever leave the Order at its inception. Obi-Wan walked to 500 Republica, where Senator Amidala had a residence. Anakin sat comfortably on the sofa with Padmé resting her head on his lap. He was playing with the soft brown tresses manipulating it. He sighed deeply as he felt Obi-Wan's presence coming down the hall.

"Obi-Wan is here for tea. I have a lot of explaining to do." Anakin sighed.

"Don't worry, Ani, we will do it together." Padmé reassured him.

Anakin laughed as he remember that was nearly Obi-Wan said to him when they confronted Count Dooku on the flagship. Padmé lifted her head and gently kissed Anakin on the lips as he left to open the door before Obi-Wan knocked.

"Good afternoon, Anakin." Obi-Wan formally greeted.

"Come in, Obi-Wan." Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan pulled off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack next to Anakin's.

Padmé walked into the foyer and Obi-Wan bowed and shook her hand, "Milady."

The three friends went into the living room and Threepio served tea and fresh fruit, Anakin dismissed him.

Obi-Wan smiled and asked how she was doing. Padmé patted her stomach to help the baby to relax.

"The baby enjoys getting my attention; I've been driving Threepio absolutely crazy with my late night cravings. Now that Anakin's home, he will have the dubious honor." Padmé laughed.

"Oh, boy, and I thought fighting in the Clone Wars was arduous."

Obi-Wan smiled and then laughed.

"So, what are your plans?"

Anakin smiled and took a sip of his tea, wishing for just a moment that it was ale.

"We will return to Naboo." Anakin stated simply.

"Padmé, what about your career?"

"I've talked it over with the Queen, and she has agreed to allow me to have hiatus for a year and then I can decide on whether to continue as a Senator; she refused my resignation." Padmé smiled.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, it had been a very long time that he sensed warm, relaxed feelings from his brother, and he even had learned more about patience and understanding. Anakin had been a difficult padawan, demanding, impatient, and somewhat arrogant, but he looked at the young man now and he seemed a mature adult. Something happened to change his perspective, but what? He felt the need to explore this side of him more deeply, but knew that with Padmé here he would never get the chance. Even his master/padawan connection which had recently shut down was now fully opened and channeled.

"Milady, would you mind if Anakin and I went out for old time's sake?"

"No, of course not, if you happen to go to Dex's Diner, please get a cheeseburger with everything especially extra pickles okay, lots of extra pickles."

"Of course, milady." Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin kissed his wife on the cheek and told her she could reach him on the communicator if she needed anything. Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled on their cloaks and went to the garage to retrieve Anakin's yellow speeder.

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin jumped into the drivers' seat. Anakin still drove recklessly and loved the speed of the light craft.

"Please, Anakin, let's get there in one piece." Obi-Wan sighed with a hint of irritation.

"Trust me, Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled and took a nose dive and pulled up just in time to avoid hitting a passenger train. The people on the train screamed in terror as the yellow speeder flew past them, Anakin was laughing as Obi-Wan's face turned a pale green.

When they arrived in Coco Town, Obi-Wan fell to his knees kissing the ground, "Thank the Force, another happy landing." Anakin doubled over laughing as helped his former master to his feet, they entered the diner and Dex approached his favorite Jedi and hugged them both

"Take a seat; I'll be right with ya."

Anakin and Obi-Wan picked their favorite booth in the back of the diner it afforded some privacy. Anakin had a feeling that his master had a lot of questions to ask, it didn't take the Force to sense that. After ordering their meals and drinks, Anakin sat back and waited as Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"You seem different, Anakin."

Anakin thought, "Ha! If he only knew, how different it was possible to become when traveling nearly twenty years into the future and meeting his children Luke and Leia, even the man called Darth Vader, the man that he would become if he gave into the Emperor. He was so glad that Obi-Wan had severed the man's head, the thoughts of doubt, fear, and anger seemed to dissipate that very moment. A huge burden had been lifted from his soul and it felt lighter, carefree, and even dare he say it, optimistic? Even if the Jedi Order allowed him to resign, he would still feel the same, at last he felt in charge of his destiny he was no longer a slave to Watto, a servant to the Jedi Order, and now to never become owned by the Sith, he practically felt like dancing. Obi-Wan wasn't used to seeing his former padawan so damn happy, lately he seemed to be cutoff, lost, and increasingly brooding and depressed. The twinkle in Anakin's bright blue eyes has miraculous returned.

"Anakin, what's going on?"

"Master, whatever do you mean?" Anakin mischievously answered.

"You have changed, even your Force signature isn't the same, and it seems a bit brighter, and our connection is now more open and free-flowing, for the last several years you had cut-off your connection to me it was as if you were hiding from me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"Try me." Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smiled as his ale arrived and took a small sip as did Obi-Wan of his drink.

"_Can you hear me master?" _Anakin sent telepathically.

"_Yes, you know I can."_

"_Are you sure you want to hear this?"_

"_Yes, please."_

Anakin relayed the story of how just prior to they landing on General Grievous' Ship he had disappeared in to a worm-hole and lived in the future. Qui-Gon had opened the time portal twenty years into the future, to change Anakin's fate as well as the fate of the Jedi Order. He told Obi-Wan that he met his children, Luke and Leia and himself only instead of being a Jedi he was a Sith Lord Darth Vader and he was enslaved to Chancellor Palpatine, Padmé was dead.

He described the huge fight on Mustafar between himself and Obi-Wan, helping Yoda train his son Luke as a Jedi and met his beautiful daughter. After the battle of Endor, Anakin returned to the exact moment he left fighting by Obi-Wan's side. Except now he had learned to carefully manage his feelings of hate, despair, and anger, the three things that if were allowed to manifest themselves fully would lead to the dark side. He described how Luke missed him his entire life and never knew his father intimately and that's when Anakin knew that he had to change his outcome and raise his family with Padmé with or without the Jedi approval.

Obi-Wan was absolutely speechless, he never heard about any worm-holes that allowed for time travel, but he knew that Anakin wasn't exaggerating or lying.

"_Does Master Yoda know about this?"_

"_Qui-Gon told me that he and I would retain our memories of this future, so I imagine he does know."_

"_Well I guess that explains why the council wants time to digest all this before making a determination."_

"_Yes, Obi-Wan."_

The meal arrived and Anakin put in Padmé's order of a cheeseburger with everything including lots of extra pickles.

"Dex, why don't you just give me a container of pickles by itself?" Anakin sighed.

"Will do."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the diner and returned to the apartment.

"Thank you Obi-Wan for everything."

"You are welcome, my friend. See you tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Anakin opened the door and found Padmé watching holovision and she was crying over some sappy love story.

"Padmé, what's wrong?"

"Damn hormones, I just start watching this and I started crying."

Anakin flicked it off with a twist of his wrist and handed her a bag of food.

"Here you are my angel."

"Thanks!" Padmé opened up the bag and found a separate container of only pickles piled high.

"Wow, thanks." She ate her burger with immense pleasure.

Anakin laughed kissing his wife on the cheek, "I'm going to get a shower and turn in, and I'm exhausted."

"I'll join you as soon as I finish this."

Anakin fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow. Padmé cleaned up and joined her husband in bed. He snuggled up next to her and she felt his warm sweet breath on her cheek. As he slept he kissed her tenderly and resumed his quiet snoring. Padmé felt incredibly safe and happy in her husband's arms, they no longer had to hide their feelings for each other and could be openly married and even if he had to give up the Jedi Order, she knew that he would still be happy as a husband and as a father. She smiled as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Anakin awoke to see the bright line of the sunlight pierce the window, Padmé was asleep and he quietly moved without disturbing his beautiful wife. He went downstairs and pulled on his black cloak and sat on the porch and meditated as he tried to do every morning. Padmé awoke to find Anakin sitting cross-legged on the porch, his black cloak swirled around him. "Don't go." Anakin softly called.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence and that of our unborn child are soothing."

Anakin stood and pulled Padmé into an embrace folding his cloak around her small form.

"I forgot how nice this felt, Ani."

Anakin smiled and lightly kissed her.

"You have an appointment this morning with the Jedi, don't you?"

"Yes, but don't worry no matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Anakin smiled, squeezing her tenderly and went to get dressed.

"You are going to need some new clothes, Ani."

"No, I hate shopping; it's an evil Sith trap." Anakin laughed, after dressing, Anakin pulled on his cloak and his hood.

"See you later, Angel."

"Behave, Anakin."

"Why should I start now?" Anakin laughed again. Obi-Wan met Anakin at the entrance of the Jedi Temple.

"Good morning, Anakin."

"Morning, Obi-Wan."

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the Council Chamber as Obi-Wan sat in his council chair, Anakin felt suddenly alone waiting for his fate to be decided.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin softly stated, "Calm and serene." It wasn't a lie, Anakin abhorred liars and had zero tolerance of them, he truly felt as he stated. Yoda sensed a change in Anakin's force signature as Obi-Wan had, before it was chaotic swirl of both negative feelings and positive, it seemed odd but the only thing swirling around Anakin now was a bright yellow feeling of optimism, and a more accomplished, serious manner about the young man. Yoda of course had learned about Anakin's travel into the future, through Qui-Gon and told him that it was time for a major overhaul of the Jedi rules about attachments; Padmé brought a sense of balance into Anakin's life.

Yoda walked straight up to the young Jedi Knight and Anakin knelt down to the diminutive master, bowing his head. Yoda pulled Anakin's lightsaber to his own hand and ignited it. Anakin didn't move or attempt to bring the weapon back to him, he patiently knelt there waiting. As he kept his eyes to the floor he heard several more lightsabers igniting, he remained humble and quiet.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked again.

"Confused, my master, this is an odd way of saying goodbye." Anakin whispered.

"Goodbye? Wish to leave do you?"

"No, but I broke a most serious tenet of the Jedi Code, the rule of attachments. I'm a married man and with a child on the way."

"Yes, the council has discussed this long and hard, Anakin; you brought the end to the tyranny of the Sith, its master was destroyed. Chosen wisely you have, you gave Count Dooku a measure of mercy, despite what he has done to your hand. You sought out mercy instead of revenge, proud of you we are, the quick and easy path was laid meticulously at your feet by Darth Sidious, and you chose the light. You are indeed the Chosen One, Anakin. It was a final trial prior to attaining Master status."

"Master? You want me as a Jedi Master?" Anakin was overwhelmed.

"Yes, strong are you with the Force; it is the will of the Force and of this council to promote you, congratulations." Yoda deactivated Anakin's lightsaber and dangled it in front of his face.

"What about my family?"

"Go to Naboo you will, raise your family and spend your time with Padmé and when your child is ready to become a Jedi, you will return."

"Master we are talking a number of years, you know."

"Yes, stay in contact with us you will for a weekly meetings and events. The Force will always be with you, Master Anakin Skywalker." Yoda replied.

The bright yellow light that was Anakin Skywalker's force presence increased so brightly that it nearly blinded the rest of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Master Skywalker that has nice ring to it."

Anakin beamed and pulled his mentor into an enormous hug, "I couldn't have done it without you, Obi-Wan."


	3. Chapter 2

The next few weeks, Anakin and Padmé packed up their belongings leaving the apartment empty. Jar Jar Binks helped immensely and he was happy to be going home to be with his family. Threepio and Artoo joined the couple and would return to the Lake Country Palace until a home could be built. When they arrived at Padmé's family's home, Anakin was introduced as her husband. The shocked look on her parents faces was absolutely priceless, Sola was not really surprised. She knew that Anakin had a thing for her sister since before the Clone Wars started, when he was assigned to protect her. Anakin seemed to be content of allowing Padmé give the full explanation of their secret marriage and also announced that she was with child. Ruwee and Jobal fiercely hugged their youngest daughter and welcomed Anakin into the family. Nine year old Ryoo and Seven year old Pooja sat at the dinner table and smiled at Anakin. After a brief prayer of thanks of the many blessings, the Naberrie family started to eat. Darred asked Anakin were they were planning on living here on Naboo or on Coruscant.

"Padmé and I would like to raise our child here on Naboo surrounded by friends and family."

"Good plan. Do you have any plans on building a home?"

"We hadn't really thought of that yet, Darred." Padmé intervened.

"Let me know when you are ready."

"We will thank you." Anakin smiled.

After dinner, Anakin helped Padmé upstairs to her bedroom where he had been there prior to the start of the Clone Wars. It brought back bittersweet memories. "I'm really surprised by your folks; I didn't think they would be happy about our secret wedding ceremony and I really didn't expect them to welcome me with open arms."

"Anakin, my parents know how important family is, they love you, surely you can sense that? My sister Sola was always teasing me about you, saying that she could see how much you loved me."

Anakin smiled and pulled Padmé into an embrace.

"Eww, their doing it again!" Ryoo exclaimed.

Anakin caught his niece and held her in mid-air as he approached her.

"I have a policy on spies, Ryoo."

"You do? What would that be Uncle Anakin?"

"Its time for some aggressive negotiations." and with that he started to viciously tickle her as she flailed about.

"Run, Pooja, run!" Ryoo screamed as the tickling increased.

"You have a co-conspirator on this spying mission do you? I'll deal with her myself." Anakin laughed as he put Ryoo on her feet and swatted her rear-end as he chased after his youngest niece. Padmé couldn't stop laughing hysterically as the young girl ran throughout the house to get away from Anakin.

"Hey no rough-housing, take it outside you two." Jobal scolded as the two ran past her. Anakin held the Pooja in place and lifted her up to his face.

"So, do you know what this means?"

"No, uncle Anakin." Pooja laughed.

"You either surrender or I will have to go into aggressive negotiations."

"Surrender! Never, Nubians never surrender!" Pooja laughed as the patio door opened and Anakin continued to tickle her as the sounds of laughter were heard throughout the garden. Ryoo took the moment to tackle her Uncle Anakin, he allowed himself to be pushed to the ground. The two girls laughed as he continued to play until they were plain exhausted.

"Ryoo, Pooja, time to get ready for bed." Sola called.

"Oh, come on momma, please just a little longer." The girls whined.

"You better go do what your mother says; I'll see you in the morning." Anakin whispered.

Anakin was taken aback when both girls gave him a kiss on the cheek and fiercely hugged him. They skipped back to the door and waved at Anakin who was sitting by a tree waiting for the stars to come out.

"You were wonderful with them, Ani." Padmé whispered.

Anakin pulled Padmé down into his lap.

"What are going to name our child?"

"Luke if it's a boy and Leia if it's a girl."

"Suppose its both?" Anakin smiled wickedly.

"You had better pray that I'm not having twins, Anakin. Or I will go into aggressive negotiations myself."

Anakin laughed he could almost imagine Padmé attempting such a maneuver on him; he placed his hand lovingly on Padmé's stomach as the girl kicked.

"Whoa, she's strong."

The next morning, Anakin awoke and went downstairs to find his mother in-law making breakfast.

"Good morning, Anakin."

"Good morning, Jobal."

"Please call me Jo; you make my name sound so formal."

"Sorry, ma'am, Jedi training you know."

Jobal laughed as Anakin picked up a piece of fruit and took a large bite out of it.

"Speaking of which, what has the Jedi Council said about your marriage to my daughter?"

"They gave us their blessings, they are going revamp the rule about attachments, and Master Yoda has realized that Padmé brings about a peace and serenity to my life that he didn't really expect."

"I know you have done the same for my Padmé. You two belong together, there's no doubt." Jobal touched Anakin's gentle face and searched his bright blue eyes and saw his soul it was full of compassion, love, and optimism.

"Thank you, Jo, for everything you have done to accept me as a member of the Naberrie family."

"You are welcome, son." Ruwee responded as he entered the kitchen.

Padmé awoke to see her nieces bounce next to her on the bed.

"Aunt Padmé, do you know what you are having yet?"

"Uncle Anakin says it's a girl, but I know it's a boy." Ryoo and Pooja touched Padmé's stomach and smiled as the baby started kicking.

"Hello baby Skywalker, we are your cousins, we love you." Pooja whispered to the baby inside Padmé's womb.

The twins settled down and Padmé instantly craved juice she went downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out a container of orange juice and started to drink it.

"Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, don't you have any manners! Use a glass young lady." Jobal scolded.

"Sorry mother, I was thirsty."

"We can see that." Anakin laughed. Padmé picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at Anakin, he caught it and laughed.

After breakfast, Anakin and Padmé said goodbye to the family, he invited the nieces to the Lake Country for the weekend.

"Wow, really?" the excited girls replied.

"If you mind your parents and do what they tell you, then yes. Padmé and I would love to have you." Anakin smiled.

Darred and Sola nodded their heads. Padmé and Anakin boarded the boat and left the family at the dock.

"I've never seen my sister so happy, Darred."

"Neither have I, Sola."


	4. Chapter 3

After settling into the palace, Anakin and Padmé went for a walk before dinner. They didn't say anything; they were very comfortable in their silence. Anakin was picking flowers and he put one in Padmé's hair as he carried the others back to the palace.

After several weeks went by Padmé awoke in the middle of the night and felt her first serious contraction.

"Ani!"

"Yes?"

"Hurry, its time." Anakin picked up the suitcase and carried his wife to the boat and she grunted as the next contraction hit. Anakin put best possible speed and care into arriving at the hospital. The nurses took a now breathing hard Padmé into a labor room; as soon as Anakin notified the Naberrie family he joined his wife. The first real pain hit Padmé and she demanded that he get the hell out of the labor room and to never touch her again. She then slew a line curse words that he never heard come out of his beautiful wife's mouth.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! Damn you, Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin lovingly kissed Padmé's forehead and wiped it down with the cloth he had.

He whispered to the nurse, "Is this normal?" Unfortunately, Padmé heard the remark and her face turned a bright red of anger, "Normal? So now I'm not normal, Anakin Skywalker? You did this to me!"

"I love you, Padmé." Anakin whispered.

"You have the strangest way of showing your affection, Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé, go ahead and push, the baby is crowning."

"Next baby we are having you are going to carry it for nine months, Skywalker and you are going to give birth."

"Okay." Anakin smiled at the unrealistic demand.

The baby came out and the doctor softly swatted the baby's behind and Luke started yelling.

"It's a boy."

"Told you, Anakin!" Then Padmé screamed as another contraction hit her, Anakin's daughter was on her way.

Leia was born and she started crying as soon as her mouth was wiped clean.

"It's a girl."

"Told you, Angel." Anakin smiled.

"Names?"

"Luke and Leia."

"Good names." Padmé held Luke and saw his bright blue eyes flutter at her. Anakin held his daughter, Leia she was absolutely beautiful as was her mother. He kissed Padmé and told her that she was the most beautiful wife and mother.

After an overnight stay, Padmé was released from the hospital and carried the Luke and Leia home. Anakin was bursting with happiness at his family; the only thing that would make more it momentous is if Shmi were there to celebrate the moment. Anakin sent a message to the Jedi Council and a special note to Obi-Wan inviting him to their home.

Obi-Wan's training duties were cleared for a month and returned to Naboo and to a new address. He almost didn't recognize Anakin, he was dressed as a carpenter and his hair was up in a ponytail, he was busy putting in a window.

"Good afternoon, my old friend." Obi-Wan greeted as he stood on the porch.

"Come in please, Obi."

Anakin removed the window unit and bounded down the stairs and hugged Obi-Wan.

"So good to see you, brother."

Anakin offered Obi-Wan a glass of water as he poured himself one.

"So you are a carpenter now?"

"Well this is going to be my new house, my brother in-law is an architect, my in-laws owned this land and they gave it to Padmé and me as a late wedding gift. I love the solitude the lot is absolutely huge. Come let's take a walk."

"Where are Padmé and the twins?"

"They are at the Naberrie house, Sola helps her during the day and we return to the Lake Country in the evening, at least until we get the house finished."

"How much longer is that going to take, Anakin?"

"I hope to have it livable by winter."

Obi-Wan was impressed by the lot and that it had a wooded glade and a small creek nearby that was teeming with fish. After the walk, they returned to the house. It had five huge bedrooms, a study, and a large island kitchen with a breakfast nook, formal dining room, a living room, a master bedroom suite, a botanical garden, and a secluded meditation room that already had a large fountain sitting in the middle of it. "This is a beautiful home, Anakin."

"It was mostly Padmé's and Darred's combined efforts, I only wanted a separate office and the meditation room was my idea."

Anakin cleaned up and put on a pair of denim pants with a black shirt.

"Interesting clothing, my friend."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "You can thank Padmé. I hate shopping, unless it's for power tools."

Obi-Wan had to laugh at that, "How do you manage to keep up with your Jedi exercises?"

"Every morning and every evening I mediate. I also take long runs around our property, sometimes I go swimming."

Obi-Wan and Anakin drove the land speeder to the Naberrie home. Padmé was feeding Luke while Leia slept.

"Oh, Anakin they are so sweet."

"Only when they are either asleep or are fresh out of a bath." Anakin laughed as he kissed Padmé on the cheek.

"Milady." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Obi; Ani has been looking forward to your arrival."

"I want you to meet your apprentice, Obi-Wan."

"Who?"

"Well, he's eating right now, but maybe later."

"You want me to train your son?" Obi-Wan stood back astonished.

"He is very strong with the Force, can't you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled."

"Suppose Luke decides he rather not become a Jedi?"

"He will, trust me. But of course it is his choice; I know he will make a fine knight."

"What about Leia?"

"She can if she wants, but I'm thinking of the political arena, for her." Padmé answered.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Just what we need another politician in the family."

"Hey!" Padmé responded.

"Just kidding, Padmé." Obi-Wan laughed.

The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke to find Anakin on the patio sitting cross-legged mediating.

"Morning, Obi-Wan."

"Good morning."

Anakin stood and leaned against the guardrail. "What are your plans today?" Anakin asked.

"I thought I'd help Padmé with the children."

"Or you can come with me and help me with my house."

"I don't know much about carpentry, Anakin."

"Can you drive a nail into the wall?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to paint?"

"Yes."

"Then you can help, the workers are intimidated by me."

"Why?"

"I don't know it could be that they know me."

"Oh, yes; all those holo-vids about the 'Hero with no fear' I guess even I would be a bit intimidated if I didn't know you."

The month that Obi-Wan spent with Anakin and his family went by too quickly, he had to return to Coruscant. Anakin offered Obi-Wan a bottle of Naberrie wine to drink with good friends.

"Thank you my friend."

Obi-Wan hugged the family goodbye and boarded the transport. Luke started to cry and soon Leia was following suit. Anakin rolled his eyes, "Oh, boy." He picked up Luke and soothed him with his presence. "You will never be without your fathers' love, young one." Anakin whispered in his ear. Luke smiled as his light blue eyes danced. Leia felt the comfort flowing from Luke and her father and immediately calmed and stopped crying. Padmé stood there momentarily silenced she still didn't understand how Anakin had changed and how he was so much more selfless and more patient. She guesses fatherhood is a good thing for her husband.

"_You're right, Angel, more than you'll ever know."_ Anakin stated.


	5. Chapter 4

Padmé hugged Anakin tightly and they return to the Naberrie estate to enjoy another fine meal with his in-laws. Anakin sensed great tension when he came around his nieces however; they were both sitting in chairs opposite from each other with a stern warning from Sola not to dare get out of those chairs until dinner. They were both sulking and glaring fiercely at each other. Anakin could pickup their thoughts as he entered the room.

"I told you we would get caught." Ryoo was brooding.

"Only because you wouldn't do exactly what I had told you." Pooja admonished.

Anakin sat on the sofa still holding Luke in his lap; he was playing with his father's tunic fingering the soft leather inlays.

"Ladies." Anakin greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Anakin." Pooja and Ryoo acknowledged.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Anakin quietly asked.

Both girls simultaneously started yelling and Anakin shouted, "Whoa, one at a time. Ryoo, you go first."

"We were outside in the garden, playing in the gazebo, when I had a wonderful plan to surprise our mother with some flowers."

"Okay, that sounds nice."

"But we aren't allowed to get the snips to cut the roses, because they were in the garden shed and there are a lot of dangerous tools in there."

"I see, go on."

"Well, Pooja decided that I should stand as lookout and warn her if anyone approached the garden shed. I told her that we weren't allowed to go in there. She told me that nobody is the wiser, she'd just get the snips and we could go cut the roses for mom."

"Well our gardener started to approach the shed to return a wheelbarrow, I whispered to Pooja to hide. I then ran on the opposite side of the shed."

"Okay, Pooja, you may continue." Anakin stated.

"Well, I managed to get caught between the lawnmower droid and the wall, I couldn't move. I yelled for Ryoo to help me and what does she do? She runs to the house to get our mother! She betrayed me!" Pooja yelled as she jumped from her chair to attack Ryoo or would have if Anakin hadn't lifted his hand to stop her in mid-air with her feet dangling helplessly.

"I didn't betray you Pooja, I didn't want to get us into any trouble, but I was afraid that you would get hurt." Ryoo cried. Sola entered the living room to see Anakin sitting calmly on the sofa with his son in his lap, and Pooja hanging in mid-air, if the girls weren't in serious trouble, this scene might be hilarious. Anakin lowered Pooja to her feet and Sola told them to get washed up for dinner.

"Sorry, Anakin that you had to witness their bad behavior."

"No problem, Sola. I've got a method to help them work through their frustrations with your permission of course."

"What's that?"

"Work." Anakin smiled devilishly.

"What kind of work?"

"The house is just about completed and new furniture will be arriving next week. I need some assistance in sweeping, vacuuming, and mopping floors. Master Yoda said work is good for the soul, it helps to alleviate negative emotions such as fear, anger, and aggression."

"Okay, they're yours, Anakin. Why do I have a feeling that you had first hand experience in this philosophy?"

Anakin looked away guiltily, "I wasn't exactly a model padawan, milady. My pranks would get me into the most trouble that and my late night excursions to the lower levels of Coruscant. Obi-Wan was the most creative in his lessons."

Sola laughed.

Ryoo and Pooja returned to the dining room to sit when the felt a stone in their chairs, they both yelped.

Anakin laughed as both girls glared at him, he returned the favor, and both girls squirmed and quickly looked down at their plates. "Works every time." Anakin thought to himself. After dinner, Sola told the girls that they would be working with Anakin the next day as their punishment for messing around in the garden shed. "No, we don't want to." Ryoo and Pooja whined.

"Sorry, ladies, you have no choice. It's time for bed; Uncle Anakin will be waking you up at the crack of dawn." Both girls sighed realizing their fate and went to bed as told.

The next morning, Anakin awoke and kissed Padmé on the cheek and told her to have a good day.

"Good luck with the girls, Ani." Padmé sleepily stated.

Sola awoke both girls and dressed them in work clothes and braided their hair into pigtails, Anakin arrived as the sun began to crack just above the horizon. Sola fixed a small breakfast and Darred left to go to work so he could get off work early that afternoon. Anakin loaded both girls into the speeder and went to the house, he handed the girls each a broom and a carry-all with cleaning supplies. He took them upstairs to the first bedroom. He instructed them to first dust, wash the windows, sweep the floor and throw the dust into the trash bag.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Don't worry about my activities young ones, get started you both have a long day ahead of you."

Anakin went downstairs to his garage to continue cleaning his work area. He kept an open beacon on his nieces through the Force.

They were working silently he could of course feel the tension between the both of them, it would ease as the time went by and they realized who their common enemy was, which is what Anakin had planned all along. He continued to work on making two necklaces for his favorite nieces. He found a piece of leather twine to hang the jabor snippet from and would give these to them if the work they did was satisfactory.

"Why did mother agree to this?" Ryoo asked disgusted as she swept the dust into a neat pile.

"I don't know, but this is insulting. This is why we have servants."

Anakin came into the room, "Servants are people too, Pooja. Sometimes you aren't always going to have people to do the dirty work; you need to learn how to do it yourselves." Anakin replied.

"What would you know about servants? You probably had them your entire life." Pooja yelled indignantly.

"Is that what you think, young one?" Anakin calmly asked.

"Yes, we know that Jedi Temple isn't cleaned by Jedi Masters."

"No you are right about that, normally disobedient padawans had the intense pleasure of scrubbing the floors or worse cleaning the refreshers." Anakin sarcastically stated.

"This is slavery here! You are making us do your dirty work, it isn't fair." Ryoo yelled.

"Life is rarely fair, Ryoo. There is no comparison to doing some work for disobedience and slavery."

"How would you know?" Pooja asked huffily.

Anakin felt his temper increase from the very depth of his soul and a dark look appeared in his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and felt the great fear of his nieces as he towered over them. As he called upon the Force for calm he very sternly replied, "I have first-hand experience as slave, which involved doing everything that my master commanded without question and without disobedience. Disobedience was rewarded with a most thorough whipping that would leave you in such pain that you every time you took a single breath it would multiple the agonies of every moment. So to ask my ungrateful nieces to help me with clean my home does not even come close to slavery."

Anakin turned and left the room with Ryoo and Pooja were utterly speechless and they hugged each other for comfort and felt incredibly guilty for daring to challenge their uncle. They never realized that he had been a slave prior to becoming a Jedi; he rarely spoke of his life prior to meeting their Aunt Padmé. They assumed that he had a pleasant upbringing because he spoke of his mother with honor and obvious love. Anakin returned to his garage to start working on his speeder, he felt the presence of his two nieces coming toward him before they even knocked on the door.

Anakin ignored them as he continued to modify the engine, fixing things always had soothing calming effect on him he allowed his anger to slip away into the Force, but his nieces didn't know that, they stood holding hands afraid to say anything.

"Yes, what is it?" He sternly asked.

"Uncle Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"We're so sorry for being ungrateful and for saying those things to you." Ryoo cried.

"We didn't mean to be so spoiled." Pooja murmured as tears came to her eyes.

Anakin put his tool down and walked over to them, allowing them to feel his disappointment as he as he folded his arms across his chest. The two girls started to cry and it was obvious to Anakin that they were truly sorrowful. The only weakness he had was that he couldn't stand to see women or girls crying; he crouched to them and pulled them into a large embrace. The two girls cried even more, but only out of relief, they thought he would be angry at them forever. He carried them to the room they were cleaning and was impressed. The rest of the house they cleaned together and after eating a light lunch, he took the girls fishing.

"Uncle Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anakin smiled as a fish yanked on his line and he pulled it off and placed it in the bucket.

"Uncle Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you are really scary when you get mad?" Ryoo questioned.

Anakin had to laugh and said, "Yes, I've been told."

"I don't think Luke or Leia will ever cross you." Pooja admitted.

"We will warn them so that they won't have to do chores." Ryoo replied.

Anakin laughed again and pulled his nieces into an embrace, "You girls are very quick learners."

After the fishing trip he cleaned the fish and they would eat them for dinner with the Naberrie family. Padmé saw the difference in her nieces, they were no longer sulking and even seemed to enjoy the time they spent with their uncle. The following few days went quickly as Padmé and Anakin set up the house with the new furniture.


	6. Chapter 5

After the house was completely finished, they invited the workers and their families, the Naberrie's, and friends for a housewarming party. Members of the Jedi Council were also invited, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda came. The twins, Luke and Leia were coddled and affectionately shared amongst the council members. Luke was entranced by Obi-Wan, and loved to play with his beard and look into his blue eyes. Luke had thing about eyes and Leia loved to hear the voices surrounding her, she even attempted language but only Luke could really understand what she was trying to say through their special twin bond.

"Anakin, a word we would like to have with you." Master Yoda stated.

"Certainly follow me, there's a meditation room down the hall here, no one will disturb us."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda all entered the mediation chamber and shut the door.

"Master Skywalker, we may have a youngling for you."

"You want me to take on a padawan?"

"Yes, she is five years old, she has a fiery temper and we believe it is the will of the Force for you to train her to calm her and help her focus her abilities."

"What's her name?"

"Mara Jade, she has no last name."

"I will have to discuss this with Padmé, of course."

"Of course, meet us in five days at the council chambers to discuss this further."

After the guests had left Padmé and Anakin went out to the lawn and talked.

"The council wants me to take on a padawan-learner."

"Really?"

"Yes, she's an orphan, her name is Mara Jade, they say she has a fiery temper and needs someone who can help her control her temper."

"And they want you?" Padmé laughed.

Anakin glared at her and then said, "Obi-Wan said that Mara Jade would be a good match for me."

"So will she live here? Or will you have to move back to Coruscant?"

"No, she will live here. I think it also will be good for our children as well."

"Okay, I don't have a problem with it, I guess it's a good thing that we have large enough house."

Anakin laughed and kissed his wife and helped her up.

The next morning, he kissed Padmé, Luke, and Leia goodbye and Luke started to cry.

"Shh, Luke, I'll be back before you know it."

Anakin pulled on his cloak and entered the ship the council had sent to him. He boarded and mediated to his trip to Coruscant.

Mara Jade was in the crèche, holding all the toys above the other children's heads and mocking them.

"Mara Jade, lower those toys you will." Yoda scolded.

"Yes, master." She sullenly replied as the toys came crashing down.

"Come."

"Why master?"

"Don't question just come, be obedient."

Mara Jade rolled her eyes and huffed as she followed Master Yoda out and felt a particularly sharp whack with his cane as she left the room.

"Ow!" Mara Jade rubbed her bottom and sulked the way to the council chamber. She saw a large looming figure standing in the center of the chamber. She was afraid and decided whoever this stranger was, that he didn't look like he had a sense of humor or tolerated any pranks or foolishness.

He seemed to be incredibly strict and overbearing. Obi-Wan silently laughed behind his façade of seriousness. He knew that Anakin was projecting this sternness intentionally.

"_You are a fierce master, my old padawan." _Obi-Wan sent telepathically.

"_Thank you master, I learned from the best."_ Anakin sent teasingly.

Mara Jade nervously stood by the door.

"Master Skywalker, please take a seat." Mace Windu offered.

"Mara Jade, please come forward." Obi-Wan gently called to the frightened girl.

"It has been decided by our council that you need a different kind of master than what we can provide here. You will leave this afternoon and join Master Skywalker and his family on Naboo."

"Why can't I stay here? I'm sorry, I won't misbehave anymore."

"Oh, dear child, this has nothing to do with your behavior, we feel that you need more one-on-one training from someone who has dealt with issues that you are struggling with, and Master Skywalker has first hand knowledge of such circumstances."

"He looks mean!" Mara Jade cried.

Anakin lowered his hood and started to laugh which comforted Mara Jade slightly.

"Looks can be deceiving, young one." Anakin softly stated.

Mara Jade stood in the center as she watched Anakin stand and bow to the council, Mara Jade knew that as a Jedi she shouldn't want to hug Obi-Wan but she couldn't resist as she threw herself into his lap.

"Remember what I told you, Mara?"

"Yes, you said that Master Skywalker used to be your padawan."

"That's right; you will be very well taken care of, young one. He is very loyal to not only his Jedi family but to his own natural family as he will be to you."

Mara Jade felt comforted and bowed to the council as Anakin did and Mara Jade left the chamber. She stopped by the crèche and said goodbye to her friends. Anakin led her to the transport ship to Naboo. Anakin retrieved some food from the line and sat with Mara Jade.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear black?"

"I like it, it's my favorite color."

"Do I have to wear black?"

"No, young one."

Mara Jade ate her dinner and Anakin set up a small bed for her while allowing her to use his cloak as a blanket.

"It smells good, like a spicy wood."

"Oh, that." Anakin whispered.

"What is it?"

"Its cologne, it's the only luxury I allow myself to indulge."

Padmé put Luke down to bed and he said his very first word, "Dada."

"Very good Luke, proud of you."

"Dada!" Luke said again.

"Shh, time for sleep." Luke lay and went to sleep.

Padmé realized for the umpteenth time how blessed she truly was, now she was going to have another family member, even though technically she was training as a padawan, she knew that she would adore her.

Mara Jade was really surprised at the beauty of Naboo, its water fountains, the palace, and the natural beauty. She was awestruck; she couldn't believe that this would be her home.

"Master?"

"Yes, young one?"

"You won't ever send me away will you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not always well-behaved." Mara admitted shyly.

Anakin crouched to her, "Mara I don't expect perfection from you, Force knows I drove my master Obi-Wan crazy with my behaviors. A relationship between Master and Padawan is without conditions. The only thing I expect from you, is to be all that you can be."

Mara felt tears come to her eyes, she wasn't expecting this. Anakin pulled her into an embrace and she cut loose and Anakin felt her emotions of both amazement and the fact that Anakin would always be there for her, no matter what. Anakin stood up holding the child until he reached the garage where he parked his family speeder. He loaded her up in the passenger seat. They flew home. Mara Jade's tears turned into pure joy as Anakin drove fast and deftly while maneuvering around the traffic. The security personnel recognized the speeder and since they knew a Jedi was driving it, they didn't even bother going after it.

Mara Jade's mouth was gaped open as she saw the large manor home come into view. Anakin laughed as he closed her mouth, "A bug might fly into your mouth, young one."

Padmé opened the door holding Leia, Luke was content in playing with his blocks in his playpen. Leia reached out for Anakin and squealed with delight.

"Mara Jade, let me introduce my wife, Padmé and my daughter and son, Luke and Leia."

"Nice to meet you." Mara bowed.

"Welcome to your new home, Mara Jade. I have a room already set up for you."

"My own room?" Mara excitedly asked.

"Yes, come this way." Padmé offered her hand and Mara Jade gladly accepted it. Leia played with Anakin's pony tail.

"How's my baby girl?" Anakin smiled as he kissed her.

Luke pulled himself up and stood in the playpen and called out, "Dada!"

Anakin was taken aback, he picked up Luke and tears of joy came from his eyes. Luke looked deeply into his eyes and saw the pure joy and smiled as threw his arms around Anakin's neck.

Mara Jade entered her room with soft ivory walls, light pine furniture, and a bed with a pink and white bedspread with matching curtains. "This is much better than at the temple!"

"We want you to be happy here, Mara." Padmé responded.

After dinner, Mara and Anakin went to the meditation room and reflected to form a master/padawan bond.


	7. Chapter 6

The next few months, Mara Jade worked arduously on the tasks that were assigned to her, one of the tasks that she really enjoyed was working in the garden. One afternoon she was planting flowers when a shadow appeared over her, she knew it wasn't Anakin. She turned around and saw Pooja, one of her master's nieces.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Planting flowers for next spring."

"Do you get to play at all?"

"Yes, I get the afternoon off at three before dinner."

"What's Uncle Anakin like as a Jedi Master?"

"He's good to me." Mara Jade responded.

"Have you ever seen him mad?"

"No, believe me I don't want to make him angry." Mara Jade replied.

"Ryoo and I are going to playing tag; do you want to join us?"

"Sure. I'm just about done here; let me put my tools away."

Mara skipped off to the garden shed and put away her shovel and gloves. After speaking with Padmé about going to play tag with Ryoo and Pooja; Padmé told her to be back before dinner, Mara agreed, running with the two girls. Pooja, Ryoo, and Mara played continuously. Anakin called out to Mara, "_Wrap it up, Mara and come home_." Mara heard Anakin's voice in her head, but chose to continue to play. Until the sun started to go down as she realized the time, "Poodoo, I have to get back. See you tomorrow."

Mara ran home and when she opened the door she saw Anakin standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Uh-oh."

"You are late, young one." Anakin scolded.

"Yes, master. I'm sorry, time escaped from me."

"Go get washed up and come down for dinner. We will discuss this later." Anakin replied

"Yes, master." Mara Jade did as she was told and joined the others at dinner. Padmé finished feeding Luke and Leia and went to give them a bath and get them ready for bed. After eating her dinner in silence, Anakin followed her to the meditating room.

Mara Jade sat on the mat and folded her legs as she watched Anakin do the same.

"_Why were you late young one?"_ Anakin asked.

"_I got caught up in the moment of having fun."_

"_You received no prior warning to wrap it up and come home?"_

Mara Jade knew she was caught, she wouldn't dare lie, if anything she quickly learned with Anakin Skywalker as her Jedi Master, that to the tell the truth was easier all around.

"_Yes, Master I did."_

"_So did you ignore me or did you choose not to obey?"_

Oh, crap, how to answer this one.

"_I chose not to obey."_

"_Do you feel that you have the authority to by-pass my instructions, young one?"_

"_No, master I don't."_

"_So why did you chose to disobey?"_

"_I don't know."_ Mara Jade cried.

"_Yes, you do you know, young one. I want an answer, right now."_

"_I don't want to be in trouble, Master."_

"_It's really too late for that, Mara Jade."_

"_Pooja asked me if I always did as I was told and why I couldn't let my hair down and just for once be mischievous."_

"_Oh, I see. You decided to follow the crowd, instead of your own common sense?"_

"_I don't want Pooja to be in any trouble, Master. I'll take full responsibility."_

"_Yes, young one you will. You chose to listen to another child's taunts instead of to me, not very wise of you, Mara Jade."_

"_I'm sorry." Mara Jade responded._

"_Apology accepted, however, for the next week your free time in the afternoons will be spent meditating on this error of judgment, as well as working harder on your physical exercise. You are now excused, young one, go to bed."_

Mara Jade bowed to Anakin and left the room running to her room, she cried as she pulled on her nightgown. Anakin left the chamber and went to the porch; Padmé was sitting there sipping on a glass of wine.

"What happened?"

"She's been grounded on until next week, no free time; she's to work on meditation and physical training."

"Oh, that's tough, Ani. I'm glad you aren't my Jedi Master."

"Me too; being your husband is hard enough."

Mara Jade awoke the next morning, incredibly angry, she didn't know why her Master was being so hard on her. "Hmm, I'll fix him." Mara Jade thought to herself as she smiled. Anakin sensed a mood from Mara Jade and it was one of anger and she even seemed a bit vengeful. "Bring it on, young one." Anakin thought to himself as he greeted Mara Jade, this morning they would work on her telekinesis. He had several small colored blocks sitting out on the table.

"Good morning, Master." Mara Jade greeted.

"Good morning, Mara Jade, before we go onto this morning exercises, we need to meditate, follow me."

Mara followed Anakin to the wooded glade and sat across from each other. Mara was having a difficult time to meditate due to her anger.

"Is there something wrong, young one?" Anakin asked condescendingly.

"Yea, why did you ground me for a whole week? I was only thirty minutes late!"

"I didn't ground you so much for being late; I grounded you for being disobedient and willful."

"I'm just trying to fit in, Master!"

"If you have to choose to disobey me in order to fit in then your friends have no respect for you, nor do they care."

"At least I told you the truth!" Mara yelled.

"Yes, thank you for telling me the truth, if you had added dishonesty on top of your other misbehaviors then your lessons would have taken a harsher note, believe me."

"I bet you were just a perfect little padawan always doing what you were told, weren't you? You are the 'Chosen One' are you not?"

"Mara, believe me when I say, I was not a perfect padawan, far from it. I made many mistakes and Obi-Wan had to rein me in more than I liked believe me; he did not because he wanted to see me suffer, but rather wanted to prevent it. I did many things that shamed him and his teachings and I paid for those times where my wisdom was nowhere to be seen but my attitude, disobedience, and actually being willful were things that I was constantly being called on the carpet for. I'm trying to teach you that even if you do these things that I don't agree with or have to discipline you for, that I will always love you and care for you, no matter what. You never need worry about that young one."

"Even if I turn?"

"Turn?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to be evil." Mara Jade cried.

"Oh, honey, come here. Did you know that there is a big difference between being naughty and being evil?"

"No."

"There is being naughty means that you may be mischievous, you can still care about others, be selfless, loving, compassionate, to be evil means that you only care about yourself and your own dark desires."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The consequences for being evil are far reaching; they corrupt your soul and turn your heart black. The consequences for being mischievous especially at your age are that you might lose some privileges or have to work harder at your studies, but you will always have someone to help you find the right path to love you unconditionally."

Mara felt comforted and forgot her vengeful threats and was ready to meditate on the subject of telekinesis.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Living Years**

Mara Jade and Anakin had a very tight bond and even though sometimes he had to be strict with her, she seemed to really thrive in the Skywalker Family.

The Temple in Ilum had been rebuilt and Mara Jade created her first lightsaber, it was the prettiest green blade she had ever seen. Anakin was very proud of his apprentice, it had taken him several days in that freezing cavern to create his first blade, and Obi-Wan had an incredible amount of patience. On the last day of the lightsaber trial, it had finally been completed.

"Why did it take you so long, Master?"

"I was impatient, I couldn't let go, and I wanted my first lightsaber to be perfect. I couldn't focus. When I finally relaxed and I allowed the Force to direct me it all came together. That's why I'm always telling you to be patient and to let the Force guide you."

"But aren't you also always telling me that impatience is a Skywalker trait?"

"Touché."

He was very pleased at her progress and when Luke and Leia celebrated their 5th birthday, she was nervous, because they were going back to the Jedi Temple so the twins could be tested. Leia had already formed an opinion that she wanted to follow in her mother's path of politics. Padmé had returned to the Senate and unless there was a bill that she needed to be there for she had Sabé fill in and Padmé worked from home. Obi-Wan hadn't taken a padawan though he was very active in the temple as a teacher. Luke was incredibly excited to soon be chosen by Obi-Wan. Anakin had started some preliminary training already, Luke and Leia loved to watch Mara Jade and Anakin spar in the back yard. After saying goodbye to her family and relinquishing the house keys so they could take care of the plants, Padmé followed Anakin to take the Naboo Star Skiff; already sought permission to take it to Coruscant.

While Anakin took Luke, Leia, and Mara Jade to the temple, Padmé went to the senate to catch up with old friends. Anakin sat in his council chair while Luke was being tested; he seemed to do quite well. He heard the voices of the other Jedi Masters while they prodded Luke's mind. _"Hm, so this is what they were doing when I was standing in the middle, speaking telepathically."_

Mace caught the thought and uncharacteristically, _"Yes Anakin, its strange to be on the other side isn't it?"_ as he laughed.

"_Yes, master."_

"_You son is well mannered, calm and will make an excellent padawan-learner. He so damn different than you were." Kit Fitso replied._

"_His Force-signature is not the swirling emotions of a tornado; he has an aura that's similar to Obi-Wan." Ki-Mundi replied._

"_Yes, I believe he gets that from Padmé."_

Luke completed the tests and the council meeting was disbanded until the following morning.

"Father?" Luke asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the room of 10,000 fountains?"

"Certainly, let's get your sister."

"No, I want to only go with you." Luke replied.

"Okay, son."

Mara Jade was in the archive studying for her latest assignment, she hated studying and reading, but she knew that her Master wanted to do some research.

Luke grabbed Anakin's hand and excitedly started to pull him away. Anakin sensed his son's urgency about something. Anakin sat on the ground next to a large oak tree, he was levitating a flat rock in front of him and Luke was looking at him quizzically.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I had a dream last night, it bothered me."

"Tell me." Anakin lowered the rock and leaned closer to Luke.

"It was weird. You were hidden behind a mask, you were dressed in all black and you had a black swirling cape on and you know how your lightsaber is blue?"

"Yes?"

"It was mine and you had another it was a bright red."

Anakin's breath caught and he realized that Luke had dreamt of an alternate reality.

"It was really scary, but I could still somehow sense a presence of the light in you."

Anakin sighed deeply and pulled Luke into his lap and held his son, Luke didn't understand why his father was crying.

"Daddy?" Luke always referred to Anakin as such when he was scared or if something greatly bothered him.

"You're vision is one of an alternate reality if I had fallen to the dark side of the Force and became a Sith."

"Did you come close?"

"Yes, I was being manipulated by Darth Sidious; he enjoyed playing games with my feelings especially fear, anger, and aggression."

"I couldn't imagine not having you in my life, father. I would have missed you."

"So would I, Luke."

"Were you a good padawan, father?"

"It depends greatly on your own point of view." Anakin laughed.

"Huh?"

"I enjoyed playing pranks on Obi-Wan, probably more than I should have."

"Did you get grounded a lot?"

"Not just grounded; I had to study extra hard, do chores, or meditate."

"Did it ever stop you?"

"Sometimes, Obi-Wan would often swear that I would be the death of him."

Luke listened to his father tell him stories of his padawan days, and he would laugh at his father's antics. The one thing that didn't surprise Luke was that his dad would always own up to his pranks or mistakes, he didn't believe in lying to cover up his mistakes. If there was anything that he couldn't stand was someone to be deceitful or to lie.

He had zero tolerance for untruthfulness. Luke even in his young years knew this, he never really saw his father get furious unless there was a lie being told or attempted. Leia had only attempted it once and vowed to never to do it again. She attempted a lie to cover the destruction of a small plate thrown in anger when Anakin had told her no. Leia never saw her father cross a room so quickly in her life and when she tried to run, he held her in place and lifted her up to his eyes.

"Leia Skywalker, do not even try to deceive me, young lady." Anakin normally bright blue eyes turned a stormy gray and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. Leia's dark brown eyes started to leak tears.

"You will go to bed, young one and no dinner."

"Yes father. I'm sorry." Leia was gently lowered to her feet and felt a heavy swipe of his hand across her backside.

Luke also learned through Leia's error that honesty was always the best policy. After talking with Anakin, Luke felt better and as his father napped he decided to try to levitate drops of water, a huge mischievous grin broke out on his face when he decided to lift a bucket of ice cold water over his father's head. He calmly lifted the bucket and watched as it tipped over on his father's head. Anakin awoke suddenly and found that he was sopping wet. Luke was standing by the fountain and laughing hysterically until Anakin stood to his feet. "Luke Skywalker!" Anakin bellowed.

"Poodoo!" Luke ran through the garden and around several trees as his father chased him. The garden door opened and Mace Windu entered holding Leia's hand. Luke wasn't watching where he was going and collided into Mace and fell hard on his bottom.

"Get back here, young one!" Anakin yelled.

Mace saw Anakin soaking wet chasing his young son.

"Ah, like father like son." Mace rolled his eyes as he broke out into a laugh.

Luke jumped to his feet but it was too late, Anakin had his hand on the back of his shirt and pulling him.

"This calls for aggressive negotiations." Luke struggled against his father's grip and soon found himself being thrown into the pond.

Luke cried, "That wasn't fair! I only used the bucket you threw me in!"

"Life isn't fair, Luke get used to it."

Luke then started to laugh as he got out and hugged his father.

"Let's go get into some dry clothes." Anakin carried Luke to the clothing stores.

"Master Windu?"

"Yes, Leia?"

"Was my father always pulling pranks on everyone?"

"Well, yes. I seemed to be his favorite victim."

"Is it true that the Jedi are involved in senate?"

"Yes, we have group that watch out for bills passing and padawan's are taught the finer arts of negotiating as well as senate actions. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Perhaps you could talk to Master Gallia; she is very familiar with politics and the senate."

"What would my father say?"

"I'd say go for it, Leia." Anakin replied as he walked up behind his daughter putting his arm around her.

That afternoon, Leia found Master Gallia in the training room working on her fighting stance. "Stay here." Anakin bowed to Gallia, "To train adequately, you need a partner."

"Master Skywalker, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's the family?"

"That's my children over there, Adi."

She deactivated her lightsaber and walked over to Luke and Leia. "It's very nice to meet you both, Luke and Leia." Adi greeted.

"Come let's spar."

Anakin and Adi Gallia bowed to each other and started as Luke and Leia sat mesmerized.

"You've grown soft, Anakin." Adi taunted.

"Soft? I'll show you, Adi!"

The sparring became fiercer and they both ended it as each of their lightsabers was inches from each other's throats.

"It's a draw!" Luke yelled.

Anakin and Adi laughed and bowed to each other.

Padmé heard children's voices and opened her office door to find Luke and Leia talking with Sabé.

"Mom?"

"Yes Leia?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Certainly, my daughter doesn't even need an appointment."

Leia entered the office and when the door shut, Padmé sat on the settee motioning Leia to do the same.

"Have you ever met Master Gallia?"

"Yes, she's very involved in the Senate, she always going after corrupt senators. She's a tough cookie, incredibly intelligent and understands the politics of system; she's also an excellent negotiator."

"I was wondering since Luke will be Obi-Wan's apprentice if I could also be tested?"

"You want to become a Jedi?"

"Yes, unless you don't want me to." Leia sighed.

"No, I don't mind. What does Master Gallia say?"

"She currently doesn't have a padawan; she said that I should talk to you first."

"It's not easy and you will be living here with Luke."

"I know, I'll miss you, but we can still see each other right?"

"Yes, Leia we will."

Padmé held Leia and kissed her head. Anakin had left Mara Jade in the temple archive to work on her research project. "Master Skywalker?"

"Master Gallia, I'm heading to the archive."

"You are actually going there voluntarily?"

"Ha, ha; Mara Jade is collecting information for her project.

"Leia and I had a nice talk; she seems very interested in becoming a Jedi."

"Good, then I know she will be an excellent one."

"Normally I wouldn't ask this."

"Yes, I think she would make an excellent apprentice for you Master Gallia. You don't need my permission." Anakin interrupted.

The next morning, Leia was tested. She was nervous as everyone stared at her, including her father. It was very unnerving.

"_She's calm, but seems to have a bit of her father's temperament." Mace observed._

"_Yes. She has passion for freedom and democracy, like her mother." _Master Gallia reflected.

"_Is passion a good thing for a Jedi?"_ Kit Fitso asked.

"_Just as long as it doesn't over-ride her morality." _Ki-Mundi replied.

"_No fear, anger or aggression I feel." _Yoda replied.

"_Leia would make an excellent Jedi, particularly in the realm of negotiations and politics." _Obi-Wan replied.

"_Right you are, Master Kenobi." _Yoda answered.

Leia was getting impatient at the silence.

"_Impatience is a Skywalker trait; she doesn't like all this silence."_ Mace Windu observed.

"How feel you, Leia?" Yoda asked.

"Curious, wondering why it's so quiet in here, I can tell you guys are talking about me, but I can't hear you."

"So refreshingly blunt, this child is." Yoda replied.

"Leia, it has been decided that you will become Master Gallia's apprentice and study to become a Jedi and work with the senate." Master Windu replied.

"What about Luke?"

"He has accepted to become Master Kenobi's apprentice."

The meeting adjourned and the Jedi Master's filed out, Luke was standing in the hall.

"Well?"

"I passed, Luke! Master Gallia has taken me as her apprentice."

Luke hugged Leia even though they would have to leave home at least they would be together in the temple unless they went on missions. Anakin, Padmé and Mara Jade said their farewells it was a bittersweet moment.

When they returned to Naboo, Padmé missed her children and adored Mara Jade; she was a fast learner and becoming more open with her feelings.


	9. Chapter 8

Padmé awoke early one morning to find Anakin standing on the porch watching the sun rise, he was meditating. She quietly slipped behind him and attempted to put her arms around him. "Good morning, Padmé." Anakin pulled her into an embrace.

"I should know better than to try to sneak on a Jedi Master."

Mara awoke to find the sun peeking through her curtains she yawned and stretched, as soon as she realized the time she jumped from her bed and ran downstairs. Anakin was drinking a cup of coffee and she quickly started to apologize for being late for meditation.

"I'm sorry I overslept, master. It won't happen again."

"No need to apologize, Mara. I let you sleep, especially since you were up late."

"Good morning, Lady Padmé."

"Good morning, Mara. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mara sighed with relief and went into the kitchen to see about breakfast.

"Anakin, next week is Sola's and Darred's wedding anniversary. It's been a long time since we had Ryoo and Pooja spend some time with us."

"It would be interesting to have them over again."

Padmé smiled she didn't tell Anakin that her sister was having problems with Ryoo, she was becoming a young lady now and was starting to rebel the only person she seemed to really respond well to was Anakin, he would give her a certain look and she would immediately stop any mischief. Pooja absolutely adored her uncle.

"How long will they be with us, Angel?" Anakin inquired.

"Is a month too long?"

"No, that's perfect. Mara is doing quite well with her studies, but I believe she needs a few weeks off to spend sometime with children, she has become too isolated and introverted."

"She loves to spend time in the garden though, she always bringing me in flowers, even the vegetable garden she has plotted is starting to grow. She's incredibly detailed and meticulous."

"Well, I want you to take her shopping for some civilian clothes when the girls arrive."

"What about you?"

"No, it is goes against the Jedi code; men aren't allowed to go with a gaggle of women to go shopping." Anakin laughed. Padmé gave him an evil look.

"Okay, I'll come, are you sure you aren't part Sith?"

Padmé laughed because she got her way.

"Jedi masters do not enjoy being manipulated my lady." Anakin scowled as he picked her up and spun her around while embracing his dear wife.

"I know the hazards of manipulating a Jedi master, but fortunately that aforementioned master is also my husband."

"You guys sure are embarrassing, always hugging and kissing, get a room." Mara sighed deeply as she went out to the garden shed.

Instead of being angry, Anakin and Padmé laughed.

Mara Jade checked on her garden and decided to go climb a tree, she really didn't understand her master's relationship with his wife and when she thought about it she wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

"_Brooding again, young one?"_

"_Brooding? Is that what you think?"_

"_Yes, I am fully aware of the characteristics of brooding as I am an expert in this particular field."_

"_Master Skywalker, I sometime feel that all I do is work and rarely have time to spend with kids my own age."_

"_Its funny you mentioned that, Mara."_

"_Why?"_

"_My nieces are coming to spend a month with us. Your Jedi lessons will be reduced so you can learn the finer art of socializing."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes, Mara. You've been keeping yourself too isolated."_

"_I just want to be the best Jedi I can be, Master."_

"_Yes, I know but you need to stop pushing yourself too hard, it takes years to attain a high level, you will get there, I'm sure of it."_

"_I want you to be proud of me."_

"_Oh, sweetheart, I already am, you are doing very well, I couldn't be prouder."_

Mara jumped into Anakin's arms and he fiercely hugged her and sent reassurance and affection over their bond. "You're the best Jedi Master, I could have ever had, and perhaps Masters Yoda and Kenobi were right."

Anakin smiled and lowered her to the ground she ran towards the house and Padmé was sitting on the couch talking to her sister.

"I wanted to warn you, Padmé that Ryoo doesn't want to come; she will be difficult to say the least."

"Apparently she doesn't remember Anakin; he will take her in hand, if you catch my drift."

"I do. I just thought I'd warn you. The private school we sent her has reported less than spectacular grades and a significant attitude. Pooja of course is very excited about coming."

"We will see you later this afternoon, Sola."

"Yes, thank you for taking them Padmé we really appreciate it, Darred and I need this."

"I know, Sola."

"See you later."

Anakin mediated with Mara and they discussed proper social behavior and also told her not to show off in front of his nieces as they might get jealous and aggressive. Mara asked how she was supposed to keep her skills fresh if they were always around. Anakin suggested her bedroom and the Jedi meditation chamber. She nodded her head.

"_They are arriving, Mara, come."_

"_I sense great hostility from Ryoo, wow her anger is intense."_

"_Yes, she's going to be trouble, I can tell already."_

"_At least Pooja seems to be happy to be here."_

Anakin smiled and they left the mediation chamber and walked down the hall.

"Uncle Anakin!" Pooja ran to him and jumped into his arms.

He kissed her and spun her around. "You've gotten so big, Pooja."

Ryoo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms sighing deeply.

"Ryoo, how are you?" Anakin asked.

"Well you can read minds can't you? Why ask the question if you already know the answer?"

"Ryoo!" Sola yelled.

"No, it's okay, Sola. Don't worry about it."

"Mother I don't want to be here! Let me go to my friend's house!"

"No, we've already discussed this, you have no business over there, she's twice your age!"

"She looks out for me!"

"So will your Aunt Padmé and Uncle Anakin, they have the maturity and the experience. You are not leaving young lady and that's final."

Mara Jade came out from behind Anakin and offered to take Ryoo and Pooja to their respective rooms.

"Well if it isn't little Mara, padawan servant." Ryoo sarcastically stated.

"I'm not a servant!"

"Whatever."

"Goodbye mother, have a nice trip and don't feel guilty about abandoning us." Ryoo stormed away.

Pooja hugged her mother and father goodbye.

"Sorry, Anakin." Sola apologized.

"Don't be, I enjoy a challenge." Anakin sarcastically responded.

Sola laughed and said, "I think Ryoo has met her match."

"In more ways than one." Padmé laughed.

Sola and Darred left for their vacation.

Ryoo sat in her room refusing to come out and brooding. Anakin knocked on the door and opened it to find his niece sitting on the floor.

"Time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Regardless. You will sit with the family with or without your cooperation. Come."

"No."

"I wasn't aware that I gave you a choice, Ryoo." Anakin grabbed her arm and forced her to come with him.

She started yelling and screaming, "Leave me alone! Why can't people leave me alone! I didn't ask for this."

Ryoo was pushed in a chair and Anakin held her in place with a force barrier, she couldn't move. Everyone started eating and Ryoo continued to struggle and yell, "Let me go! I hate you." Ryoo was ignored as dinner was eaten and the table was cleared off and the dishes were washed, dried and put away. Pooja went outside with Mara to admire the stars and the constellations.

"What's wrong with Ryoo, Pooja?"

"I don't know Mara, she started hanging out with these kids and she changed. She often sneaks out at night. She makes mom cry, and dad he gets angry."

"Hmm, well she doesn't want to try those games here."

"She doesn't care. Mara, I'm afraid that I'm losing my sister, she's always looked out for me, even when we fought, now she only cares about her stupid friends."

Mara comforted Pooja and when Anakin called them inside, they immediately went upstairs to their bedrooms after taking a bath. Anakin tucked in Pooja.

"I'm so glad to be here, Uncle Anakin. Mara is so nice, she listens to me just like Ryoo used too."

"Do you know what has happened, Pooja?"

"At school she started hanging out with this bad crowd of kids and sometimes she returns to the dorm smelling funny like a strange sickly sweet smell. She's mean, Uncle Anakin, we fight all the time and her friends make fun of me and she doesn't even defend me anymore." Pooja started to cry and Anakin held her as she continued to sob, she was losing her sister to her friends and to the narcotic spice. Anakin knew all the symptoms of going through withdrawals; he saw it first hand while working with Watto. People would sell their ship parts to get another hit. If they didn't get it they became violent, brooding, and have no appetite, most would literally starve themselves and sometimes their families. It was really sad and he knew that Ryoo would do just about anything to gain another hit.

Ryoo was certain that everyone was asleep; she would steal her uncle's air speeder to Theed to get another supply. She crawled out the window, and made it to the garage to find Anakin sitting in the yellow air speeder.

"Going somewhere, young one? It's rather late." Anakin casually asked as he pushed down the hood of his black cloak.

Ryoo screamed and ran out of the garage towards the wooded glade. Anakin jumped out of his speeder and calmly followed her. He didn't have to run; he knew right where she was. Ryoo climbed the tree and sat there shaking not only from the cold but from the withdrawals. Anakin sat below the tree and pulled his hood over his head.

"Do you want to talk about it, Ryoo?"

"No, it's none of your business."

"It must be tough to be going through withdrawal symptoms. I could help you if you wanted."

"I don't have a drug problem, Uncle Anakin."

"Did I mention drugs?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"No, you don't, because I already know."

"Stay out of my mind! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"I haven't attempted to read your mind, young one. I spent nine years on Tatooine; you think I don't know spice withdrawals when I see them?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Actually it is, young one, you are a very important member of my family."

Ryoo jumped out of the tree and attempted to physically bring down a man who was not only very powerful in the Force, but was also strong physically. He managed to pin her down and she punched, kicked as she screamed. He merely held her until most of the fight was seemingly out of her. She then started to cry and sob as she held onto Anakin for dear life.

He carried her to her bed and she fell asleep, Anakin returned to his bedroom. Padmé stirred but thankfully she remained asleep.

Mara Jade awoke, made her bed, and went outside to meditate. Master Skywalker wasn't awake yet, which was weird because he was always awake before she was. She quieted her mind. She felt her master approach; he sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"_Good morning, padawan."_

"_Good morning, master. You are tired."_

"_Hm, is it that obvious?"_

"_No, just to me and maybe Lady Padmé we know you too well. What's wrong with Ryoo? She is in great pain."_

"_She's suffering from spice withdrawals."_

"_She tried to sneak out last night didn't she?"_

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"_I felt her presence by my window; she walked by it and then crept down the rose trellis. I also felt her surprise that you were sitting in your air speeder waiting on her."_

Anakin smiled and chuckled.

"_Padmé is taking you and Pooja shopping this afternoon for some civilian clothes."_

"_Oh, master, do I have too?"_

"_Yes, I normally would also have to go, but I have to stay here and help Ryoo through her withdrawals."_

"_Let me stay!"_

"_No, you need to go and be more social, besides it will be fun."_

"_Humph."_

"_I don't suppose I need to remind you to behave."_

"_No, you don't. Believe me I really despise your creative punishments, my master."_

"_I learned from the best." _Anakin smiled.

"_Yes, I'm sure you have." _Mara hugged Anakin and went to the house.

Padme, Pooja, and Mara left the house. Anakin was preparing a stew and some medicine to help Ryoo with her withdrawals. He carried it upstairs and saw Ryoo crying, the withdrawals had a tendency to awaken strong emotions, particularly anger and sadness.

"I've brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. Go away."

"No. Come let's eat."

"Forget it! I hate you."

Anakin sighed deeply and slowly approached Ryoo and sat next to her.

"Let me go to my friend's house, please. They know how to take care of me."

"By letting you inject more spice into your system? I don't think I'm going to allow my niece to remain a slave to drugs."

"No, you just want a personal slave of your own; I mean really you have Mara, isn't one enough?"

A menacing glare appeared in Anakin's face as his anger grew, most people seeing Anakin at this stage wouldn't dare continue to goad this fierce Jedi Master. But, Ryoo either forgot the last time she really incensed him or didn't care. She figured that if she kept aggravating him that he would send her away. So she continued. "I mean she calls you master. I bet you called your owner the same and did whatever he told you to do. Oh, yes master, whatever you say master." Ryoo ridiculed.

Anakin stood to his full height and crossed his arms and continued to glare at his niece.

"I'm not afraid of you." But Anakin felt her fear anyway; he stalked away before his anger consumed him.

"Do not leave this room under any circumstances, Ryoo Naberrie."

She picked up the bowl of stew and threw it at him, he stopped it and manipulated the soup back into the bowl and returned it to the tray. Anakin locked the door and the window, Ryoo would not be able to leave.

He went to his garage and started working on his newest found swoop bike it was similar to his half-brothers, it was beat-up and Anakin had to retrofit new parts and would paint it when it was completed. It was a side business he had created to take old bikes, racers, and other land speeders to improve them and sell them for three times the amount he bought them for. He had many wealthy clients; he donated most of the funds to the Jedi Temple and would only keep a small portion for his children's future.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Thank you to all who review this story, some of your ideas have helped break my writer's block. Your generous reviews have really surprised me. Once again thank you.**

Padmé, Mara, and Pooja returned from shopping with several bags and parcels, Anakin sighed heavily, he was happy that it wasn't his money that was being spent, but then come to think of it, he didn't have much money to begin with, he enjoyed being able to purchase tools and parts, but his life never revolved around money from having almost none at all and then living in the temple where most things were handmade or donated, it wasn't something that he focused on, if he had a full stomach, clothes on his back, and a roof over his head he was happy.

"Anakin, dearest, can you help us?" Padmé sweetly called.

Anakin winked at Mara and held out his hand and the packages and parcels came floating over to him.

"Hey! You said we couldn't do any tricks in front of your nieces!"

"Correction, I said you couldn't do any tricks in front of my nieces."

Mara crossed her arms and sulked but then decided to also do the same.

"Good grief, Padmé did you buy out all the shops in Theed?"

"No."

"She just took us all over the market. I saw Ryoo's friends, Uncle Anakin." Pooja sighed.

"Speaking of which, how is Ryoo?"

"She's in her room."

Ryoo hated her Uncle Anakin how dare he keep her from her friends! She was so desperate to get out of this prison cell. But her window wouldn't open and her door was sealed shut, she couldn't even pick the lock. Her stew had long since gone cold; she had several blankets surrounding her she was freezing. He would come by every couple of hours to check on her but remained silent and aloof. She hoped he was mad at her; she wasn't scared of him anyway. But a little voice in her subconscious was scared and also wanted him to love her regardless. She heard heavy steps towards her door she had setup a chair and a heavy vase, she picked it up stood on the chair and would swing it when Anakin would step into the room. He of course knew what was coming and was able to hold the vase in the mid-air and instead of it coming crashing down on his head she fell into his arms.

"Let me go!" Ryoo screamed.

Anakin opened his arms as Ryoo floated in mid-air. "This vase is precious to your Aunt Padmé; she would surely hate to see it broken, particularly over someone's head."

"Please let me go; you don't want me here, I'm nothing but trouble."

"I don't recall ever saying that, Ryoo."

"I know you hate me."

"Wrong again." Anakin took her to bed and covered her up, he felt her temperature. It was high.

"Ryoo, you need to relax."

"Nobody loves me, just let me go."

"If I let you leave, then your hypothesis would be correct. Ryoo you are a member of my family we all love you and care for you, it's this damn drug that's got you thinking otherwise. Where's the cheerful, optimistic girl I know? She's in there somewhere, underneath all this pain and misery. Don't worry, we will find her again, but you have to want it too, Ryoo. I can't do this alone; it has to be your choice."

Ryoo started to cry, she hated feeling this way, she loved her parents and her little sister, she used to always look up to her and she used to protect her. This drug had taken over her life and turned her into something she wasn't.

"Okay, Uncle Anakin, please help me." Ryoo cried.

"I'm not as great a healer as Obi-Wan is, but this should help take some of the edge away. Close your eyes, imagine that you are at the lake, the crisp clear waters lapping your feet, the sun warming your skin, the cool breezes blowing through your beautiful brown hair. . ." Ryoo didn't hear the rest of the soft gentle words but felt warm soothing therapeutic massage permeate through her body; she fell into a deep restful sleep.

Anakin soothed her hair back and gently kissed her on the cheek as she rested.

"_Master? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, Mara, meet me in the meditation chamber."_

"Sorry Pooja, I have to meet Master Skywalker, I'm sure its nothing serious."

"Okay."

Mara ran to the house, leaving Pooja by the shaded tree reading her book. Anakin was exhausted he needed to regenerate; healing was not one of his fortes, because it did take a lot for him to recover. He wanted Mara to learn the healing arts better than he, she was learning but it was a slow progression. He would eventually have her meet with Jedi Barriss Offee; she was an expert healer and fighter. Mara sat on the cushion, using the calming technique and felt Anakin enter the room, he sat and bonded with Mara.

"_You are much better at calming and mediating than I was at your age, Mara. As Obi-Wan often reminded me I was always on the move. He never gave me chocolate or caffeine after three o'clock in the afternoon, I would have so much energy that I wouldn't be able to sleep until well after midnight."_

"_Does healing someone always take a lot out of a person?"_

"_For me it does, Obi-Wan, Barriss Offee, no. I was more into aggressive negotiations."_

"_Yes, Master Obi-Wan told me, negotiations with a lightsaber." _Mara giggled.

After dinner that evening, Mara and Anakin went outside to admire the stars, it was a routine for them.

The next morning, Ryoo awoke to find her door could open, she felt a lot better, but still incredibly weak, she had to hold on to the wall to walk down the hall to the refresher. Pooja smiled at her and went to hug her.

"Pooja, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to treat you so badly. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Ryoo. You're my sister and I love you."

"I love you too, Poo." Ryoo cried as she held onto her sister. After breaking free, Pooja helped Ryoo to steady herself while she walked. Anakin was pleasantly surprised when Ryoo appeared in the dining room, she sat in her chair and he patted her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ryoo. How did you sleep and are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better. I can't remember the last time I slept so deeply."

Padmé entered the dining room; she hugged her niece and told her that she was glad she was feeling better. Ryoo's appetite returned, ten-fold. She ate three large helpings of breakfast. Mara brought her some roses from her garden.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Mara."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't okay. I really have no excuse." Ryoo hugged Mara, who was somewhat surprised, especially since she had treated her with such disdain when she first arrived.

"Where's Uncle Anakin?"

"He's in the garage, finishing up his latest project. I think he misses Luke."

"You don't help him?"

"No. He gets all sweaty, grimy and oily. Sometimes I think I hear him cussing in Huttense. That part is actually pretty funny."

"Do you know what he's saying?"

"Sometimes I can figure it out. He has a slight outer rim accent, despite growing up on Coruscant and when he gets frustrated it comes out even more."

"Do you think he's getting mad now?"

Mara felt his frustration rise and smiled. "Do you want to go hear him?"

"Yea!"

Mara and Ryoo carefully sneaked by the garage door and found him underneath a speeder attempting to put a module in place. Anakin started cussing in Huttense and when he heard the titter of two girls behind him, he banged his head. He cursed even more and pulled himself out from underneath the speeder.

"What's so damn funny?" He sternly asked.

"Sorry, Uncle Anakin; I've never heard Huttense before or that particular kind of accent." Ryoo laughed.

"You know what they say? You can take the man off of Tatooine but you can't Tatooine out of the man." Anakin laughed and went to go hug them while still covered in grease and general filth.

They shrieked and ran out of the garage.

"Good riddance!" Anakin returned to his speeder.

"So what was he saying?"

"I couldn't figure it out; something about Jabba's behind and loads of slime."

"Ew, that's gross."

"Yea."

Ryoo went upstairs to lay down she was still recovering from her withdrawals, Anakin had said that it would be several weeks before the drug was completely out of her system. At least her appetite had returned, including her energy level.

After Anakin finished working on the speeder he showered and found Mara, Ryoo, and Pooja playing in the yard. They were kicking a ball around, enjoying themselves. He knew that his nieces would help Mara come out of her shell.

He went to his study and called his client about his speeder letting him know that it was ready for delivery.

"Is it possible to bring it to Corellia?"

"I don't see why not. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about Coronet, say at Treasure Ship Row?"

"Sounds great, I'll notify you when I'm near the planet."

"Looking forward to it Mr. Skywalker."

"Please call me Anakin, Mr. Calrissian."

"Since we are on first name basis, Anakin, call me Lando."

"Thanks again, Lando. You won't be displeased with the speeder."

"Your reputation of building and remaking ships precedes you. See you in a few weeks."

Anakin switched off the holo and left his office. He would setup transportation with the speeder; he didn't want to attract any attention by bringing the Nubian cruiser.

"Master?"

"Yes, Mara?"

"Are you taking another trip?"

"Yes, this time I'm going to Corellia, you are coming with me, and so in the next few weeks I want you to study their customs, cities, and traditions."

"Is it just you and me?"

"Yes, you will dress as a civilian, and you will refrain from calling me master in front of our clients, did you want to be niece or a daughter?"

"Daughter."

"Excellent, go ahead and study about Corellia before dinner."

Padmé wasn't surprised that Anakin would be going to deliver his newest speeder to a wealthy client. The following weeks Mara studied about the planet she was going to visit with Anakin. He even tested her knowledge!

Ryoo continued to progress well with her withdrawals, she had experienced a few nightmares, but even those were gone. Her parents would be returning on the day that Anakin and Mara would be leaving for Corellia.

"_Master, why are we taking a transport?"_

"_Because I don't want to flaunt our resources, it's good for an apprentice to see how other people live. Don't forget to call me father when we are speaking aloud to each other okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Lando Calrissian was anxiously awaiting his speeder, he even had an old ship that needed to be reconditioned, and he would pay Anakin Skywalker a large sum of money if he took it and repaired it. He knew that it would take him awhile to get it in good running order. It would break Solo's heart; he loved that ship, and even named it the Millennium Falcon. The transport landed and Anakin walked out with Mara Jade.

"Mr. Skywalker, who is this vision of loveliness?"

"My daughter, Mara Jade, Calrissian, she's much too young for you." Anakin smiled with a slightly veiled threat.

"Nice too meet you, Miss Jade." Lando kissed her hand.

"Likewise." Mara coolly stated she didn't like this guy; he seemed too roguish for her tastes.

Anakin put his arm around her shoulders and when the speeder was pulled out of storage, they loaded it up in Calrissian's ship and took it to his hanger bay, while Anakin and Lando discussed business, Mara Jade looked around. When the arrived at the hanger, she saw a young man about fifteen running up the ramp and he shut the door.

"Solo! Come out meet our guests."

"No! I'm busy."

"He's not very sociable, I'm sorry Anakin."

"Don't be. Let's finish this transaction; you say you have another ship for me?"

"Possibly, she needs a lot of work; it will probably take years to get her up in running. The only thing she has going for her, is the fact that she's incredibly fast and her hyperdrive is still working, she's definitely not pretty."

"Sounds intriguing."

Han Solo lowered the ramp and saw a pretty redhead sitting by the speeder.

"Hello." Han Solo greeted.

"Hey."

"Bored?"

"Yea, I hate waiting while my father conducts his business, it takes forever."

"You want to see my ship?"

"Sure, why not?" Mara walked up the ramp after Han Solo, he was kind of cute he had that same mischievous glint that her master often had, especially when he was about to pull a prank on someone.

"Is your father strict?"

"He can be."

"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side; he looks like he could freeze somebody with his look."

Mara laughed and Han smiled.

"You are very pretty."

"Thanks you aren't so bad yourself."

Han Solo explained each part of the ship, Mara was really surprised by his technological knowledge, and she received a full tour. Afterwards they sat in the cockpit talking.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"I'll have to ask first."

"Do ya always do as you are told? Do ya always ask first? Sometimes it's easier to do something and ask for forgiveness later, do ya know what I mean?" Han Solo shut all the doors and started the engine. It whined and then it kicked right up. "Sit tight, kid. Don't be afraid I've done this lots of times."

"What the hell was that?" Lando yelled.

"Mara!" Anakin yelled and ran to the hanger, it was too late, and the ship was off.

"_Mara Jade! Where do you think you are going?"_ Anakin yelled

"_Just for a little ride, we will be right back!"_

"_Solo is with you? You better tell him to turn that ship around."_

"_Its going to be okay, master. Solo told me he is an experienced pilot, no worries."_

Lando watched Anakin he seemed to be carrying on a conversation but he didn't hear anything, he once heard that Jedi could communicate telepathically. He did look angry and worried.

"_I do hope you are prepared for some serious consequences, padawan."_ Anakin sternly replied.

Mara Jade gulped, "We need to go back, Han."

"We just got up here! What are you afraid of?"

"My father!" Mara Jade yelled.

"What's he going to do? He might yell but you worry too much!"

"Yelling is the least of my concerns. I demand that you take us back, now!"

"Jeez, you really are scared of him aren't you? You act like he's an all powerful Jedi or something. What's he going to do, ground you?"

"That will be the least of my concerns, Solo. You better be lucky that you don't have any guardians to look out for you."

Han Solo sighed actually he was kind of envious of Mara, his parents died, he had been on his own for several years, Lando looked out for him, but for the most part he pretty much came and went on his own. He sometimes did wish he had parents and someone to answer too. Mara felt his loneliness and even though he did have a lot of freedom, he felt restricted too by his age. He did seem to wish that he could have parents that set boundaries. "Hmm, be careful what you wish for, my friend." Mara whispered.

The ship landed and the ramp lowered, Anakin stood at the end of the ramp with his hands on his hips, he was absolutely infuriated.

"You go first, Mara."

"No, it was your idea, Han."

"No, really I insist, ladies first."

"So much for my knight in shining armor, nerfherder."

"I never said I was brave enough to face an angry father."

"Mara Jade Skywalker, get down here right now! Do not make me come up there and get you!"

"Wow he used your full name! You really are in trouble aren't you?" Han Solo snickered.

Mara decked him and he picked himself up and yelled, "What did you hit me for?"

"Because it's your entire fault!"

"You wanted to come, sister!"

"I wanted to ask first too! You damn nerfherder!"

"It's a good thing I make it a rule to never hit a girl, or you would be flat out." With that Han Solo pushed Mara down the ramp she grabbed his shirt and it ripped as they both tumbled down the ramp and at Anakin's feet. Anakin looked down still extremely infuriated, the scowl on his face was priceless as the two stood to their feet.

"I'm sorry, father." Mara whispered.

Anakin grabbed her arm and warned Solo to remain where he was. When they left for the office, Han sat on the deck. When Lando was certain they were out of earshot, he started laughing.

"Solo, you should know better than to mess with Jedi Master's daughter."

"Huh? You're kidding right?"

"No, someone is in some serious bantha poodoo; I don't envy your position at all my friend."

Han Solo grabbed a notepad and a pencil, The Last Will and Testament of Han Solo:

The Millennium Falcon goes to Mara Jade

My tools go to Mr. Skywalker

My models to Lando Calrissian

"What are you doing my friend?"

"Writing my will, I didn't think I'd go this way or that I would be this young. I was hoping that one day I'd meet a short brunette and have a couple of kids, but I guess it's too late now."

Mara Jade came out of the office trying so hard not to cry; she was grounded for three solid months and would be working on ships.

"Send Solo up here."

Han handed the paper to Lando and saw Mara walking slowly towards him.

"My father will see you now." Mara cut loose and started to sob she was walking rather stiffly Lando noted with some wry amusement. Han Solo walked so slowly until he heard an angry voice boom, "Solo, do not keep me waiting. I'm not a patient man!"

Mara gently sat and Lando offered her something to drink.

"No, thank you, Mr. Calrissian."

"What happened?"

"I've been grounded for three months and I have to work on the next ship that Father purchases."

Han Solo knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

"Sir, I'm sorry. It was my fault, Mara tried to get me to stop, but I wanted to show off, she's so pretty. Please, please don't kill me, nothing happened."

Anakin crossed his arms and glared at the young man, waves of fear intensified it reminded him of the storms he heard called Tsunamis.

"Have a seat, Solo." Anakin ordered.

Han Solo sat but was biting his nails, "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead sir. Mom died giving birth to me and my father drank himself into a stupor and killed himself. I've been living with Lando, he looks out for me."

"Who disciplines you when you take innocent children aboard a vessel without a pilot's license and proper code clearance?"

Han didn't know how to answer that, except to tell the truth, "Nobody, sir."

"Hm, I see." Anakin leaned back and looked thoughtful for a moment. The tension in the room increased, Anakin stood up. Han did the same.

"Who do you work for?"

"Lando gives me food and a place to lay my head at night in exchange for working on his ships."

"You will come and work for me, I need a mechanical assistant, your service will be completed by the age of twenty-one, you will earn a weekly salary, food, shelter and clothing will be provided. Do you accept?"

"You aren't going to like you know punish me for this incident are you?"

"No, if you accept; if you do not then yes."

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

Anakin leaned forward and looked the Corellian in the eye, "Excruciating physical pain significant enough that you will always think twice before taking a child on a whirlwind adventure in a dilapidated ship."

Han Solo swallowed and believed instantly what Anakin was saying.

"Okay, I'm in, its not like I have a dozen offers on the table."

"Wise decision, my friend." Anakin sneered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note:I'm sorry that this chapter so short. I want to thank you for all the reviews. The next chapters are having our characters grow older. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!**

While Lando and Anakin completed their business, Han Solo packed his bags. Mara was still quite upset about being grounded for so long, Han blamed himself. Anakin purchased the Falcon, which really surprised the both of them. Han was so happy, until he found that he wouldn't be allowed to pilot it, he decided that since he was already in enough trouble with his new employer to not really complain too much, like it would do any good anyway. He was currently stuck in the galley with Mara to clean up the kitchen and to put away the new equipment and food. Mara was silent and seemed to be brooding again.

"Maybe when his lordship allows us some free time I could teach you how to play Sabacc."

"Mm."

"Come on Mara, cheer up. If my pop had been around, he would have beaten me within one inch of my life. At least he didn't do that, or did he?"

"No. It's not the Jedi way."

"Jedi, I know that your father is a Jedi but are you too?"

"He's not my father, Han. We just did that for a cover, not many people understand the relationship between a Jedi Master and a padawan. Some people would think that I was his slave, you know?"

"So what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it! You know I'm grounded that should be enough for you nerf-herder!" Mara stormed away and ran to the cargo hold. Han sighed; sometimes he just didn't understand girls.

"_Mara? What's wrong?"_

"_Why did you have to get Han? He's an annoying nerfherder."_

"_He needs someone to look out for him; Lando told me he was starting to get into trouble, particularly with smuggling."_

"_So? You can't adopt every single pathetic life-form there is, it isn't fair."_

"_Life is rarely fair, Mara. Han is a very talented mechanic and one day will be a fine pilot."_

Mara sighed heavily, she knew that her master was right of course, but still it annoyed her to no end.

Anakin notified Padmé that they would be home soon; he purchased a new ship and hired a mechanic assistant, he asked her to prepare a room for him.

"What's his name?"

"Han Solo, he's fifteen, he's an excellent mechanic."

"What about his parents?"

"They are gone. One of my clients, Lando Calrissian was looking out for him, but he's a business man and doesn't have time to look out for a teenager."

"Okay, you may want to contact Obi-Wan, he's called here looking for you, the twins are fine, but you may want to talk to him."

"What's wrong?" Anakin was concerned.

"Just a prank was pulled, poor Mace."

"What happened?"

"You will have to talk to Luke and Obi-Wan yourself, Anakin, if you want full details."

"I love you, Padmé."

"I love you, Ani. Hurry home."

Anakin comm'd his former master, "Obi-Wan, are you there?"

"Good to hear from you my friend. How's business?" Obi-Wan greeted.

"Cut to the chase, Obi-Wan. What's going on with Luke?"

"Are you near Coruscant?"

"Not really, do I need to come? Is it that serious?"

"No but if you were in the neighborhood. . ."

"Okay, Obi-Wan I'll be there this evening, I'm bringing Mara and a young man I met on Corellia."

"Sounds good, see you then."

Luke was sitting on his bed trying to mediate like Obi-Wan told him, he wasn't succeeding he was worried.

"How are you doing, Luke?"

"Not good. What do you think father will do when he finds out?"

"Don't know; just be honest with him, own up to your prank, like he always did."

"What time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

"I have to go, before I'm late. Master Windu wants to meet me in the cafeteria." Luke sighed.

Obi-Wan watched him leave. Mace Windu sat on the edge of the table and glared at Luke Skywalker as he entered the cafeteria, ashamed.

"Padawan Skywalker, you are hereby assigned to cafeteria duty for the next week you will be responsible for washing dishes after lunch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Good. I hope this teaches you not to pull any more pranks on me."

"May I be honest, Master Windu?"

"Yes, that's one Skywalker trait that I actually do appreciate."

"It probably won't be my last prank." Luke sheepishly smiled.

"Hopefully it will be for the next week, padawan."

"Yes, master. I'll be too tired to do any more."

"Good, I'll leave you to it."

Luke sighed deeply as he walked to the sink full of warm sudsy water. He stepped up on the stool and started washing. He wasn't allowed to use the Force to help either, it was really aggravating.

"Han, please come here." Anakin called.

"Yes sir?"

"We are going to Coruscant, I have some business to attend at the Jedi Temple, you will be with Mara Jade, please do not do anything foolish. I'll have her take you to the gardens and there you will wait until I conclude my business. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Han replied.

"Good."

"Sir? Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes, what you did was reckless and immature, but I don't hold grudges at least not anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that sir." Han replied.

Mara Jade and Han Solo followed Anakin down the ramp after they landed.

"Good evening, Obi-Wan."

"Your son is in the apartment anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Yes, I know. I feel his tension, what did Mace do assign dish duty?"

"Yes, he actually just finished before the dinner rush."

"So what happened?"

"I'll let Luke tell you, Anakin. Don't be too hard on the boy."

"I won't. Han Solo this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Mara Jade, it's so nice to see you again."

"Hi, Master Obi-Wan." Mara gave him a big hug.

"Mara go ahead and give Han the tour of the gardens, we will catch up with you later."

"Yes, Master."

Luke felt his father's presence; he started to shake with fear. He knew that it wasn't very Jedi-like to feel fear, but Anakin Skywalker was not only a strong Jedi Master, but his father as well. It was easy for one to be intimidated by him, particularly since he was so tall and sinewy. "Master Skywalker, may I say one thing to you?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Like father, like son." Mace smiled shook his hand and continued his way.

Anakin smiled but was puzzled, "What exactly did my son do?"

Luke was sitting on his bed, picking with the hem of his nightshirt; he had just taken a hot shower. Obi-Wan entered the apartment and Anakin went down the hall to his old bedroom that now belonged to Luke.

"Come in, father." Luke gently called before Anakin could knock.

"Good evening, my son."

"Hi."

Anakin sat beside Luke who immediately crawled into his lap and hugged him and began to cry.

"Shh, come it can't be that bad?"

"I'm scared."

"Yes, I know. I don't want you to fear me, Luke. Tell me what happened."

"I pulled a prank on Master Windu."

"I've heard, tell me the rest."

"I was practicing my levitation skills and when he was walking to the Jedi Chamber, I attached a sign on the back of his cloak, which read 'Call me Master Windbag, I like hearing the sound of my own voice.' The entire council saw it and Master Yoda knew that it was me."

He tried to appear stern but he couldn't help but to laugh, "So, what is it dish duty for a week?"

"Yes. Are you mad at me?"

"A little, but I find it more humorous than anything at least you were honest about it."

Luke sighed. He felt relieved he thought for sure that his father would really be angry.

"Master Obi-Wan was right."

"About what?"

"That you would be a little angry, but you would find it more humorous than anything."

"The biggest part of pulling pranks, Luke, is that you own up to them and that they aren't dangerous to cause life, limb, or serious injury."

Leia and Master Gallia were sitting in the temple gardens mediating when they heard a loud argument. Mara Jade was arguing with some teenage boy, he was tall, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was cute in a scruffy sort of way.

"_Corellian, I wonder what he's doing with Mara Jade. Where's Anakin?"_ Master Gallia wondered.

"_Master?"_

"_Come, Leia let's introduce ourselves." _Master Gallia stated.

Leia hugged Mara Jade, "It's so good to see you, Mara."

"Same here, Leia; this is Han Solo, he was hired by Master Skywalker to be a mechanic assistant."

"_Father actually hired him?"_ Leia asked incredulously to Mara Jade.

"_Yes, I was surprised too. Stay away from him Leia; he will cause you nothing but trouble."_

"Am I missing something here?" Han could tell that they were talking but he couldn't hear them.

"Sorry, nerfherder. We have the ability to talk telepathically."

"Well that's some trick."

Leia smiled knowingly at Mara.

"_No, Leia. I don't want to get into any more trouble. I've been grounded for three months!"_

"_Three months? For what, taking a joy ride with the scruffy nerfherder?"_

"_Yes, that wasn't the worst part."_ Mara Jade sadly stated.

Leia felt her friend's pain, quite literally_. "Father actually spanked you?"_

"_For putting my life in unnecessary danger or so he says."_

Han was getting impatient, "Hey! Did you forget that I was still here?"

"How could we, nerfherder!" Leia yelled.

"High and mighty!"

"Nerfherder."

It continued until Leia force-pushed Han into the water. Master Gallia had gone to the botanical garden to pick some fresh herbs for a sauce she would be making later.

"Leia! That's not very Jedi-like."

"Sorry, Master."

"You are apologizing to the wrong person, Padawan."

"I am not going to apologize to a scruffy looking nerfherder!"

Anakin walked in and saw Han Solo all wet.

"Padawan Leia Skywalker you will do as I tell you." Gallia sternly replied.

Leia sighed, "I'm sorry for pushing you into the pond, Han."

"You did that? How? All I felt was a strange push; I thought I was imagining things."

"Han? Are you trying to show off to my daughter? She's ten years your junior." Anakin scolded.

"Huh? Miss high and mighty is your daughter?"

Anakin folded his arms across his chest and glared at Han. Han looked at the floor, damn this man was intimidating.

"Hi daddy!" Leia watched her father's face change from anger to immediate laughter. Leia was briefly hugged and Han looked to see Anakin laughing.

"What so damn funny?" Han Solo stated as he sulked.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes, Solo."

"I wasn't doing anything with your daughter, sir."

"I know she's much too young for you, Solo."

Leia waved goodbye and then felt her father's voice,

"_I will see you later, Leia, behave."_ There was a slight reprimand in her father's voice.

"_Yes, father."_ Leia gulped and followed Master Gallia out to their chambers.

"_I won't always be too young, father."_ Leia liked Han Solo even if he was a scruffy-looking, nerfherder and ten years older than her. It's odd for a five year old to like boys, but Leia was growing up fast at least emotionally. Luke though was still so childish, in Leia's opinion; all he did was build models and to play.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Anakin took Luke, Leia, Mara and Han to Dex's Diner for breakfast. Han felt out of place with the multitude of Jedi surrounding him, fortunately they didn't all talk telepathically. Luke seemed to admire Han and wanted to sit next to him to talk about ships.

"Luke, settle down, you don't need to get all excited. It's only a ship, nothing more." Mara stated.

"Yea, but he says it's the fastest!"

"I doubt it; it would probably fly apart if it even attempted high speeds of flight."

"Not my ship!" Han stated.

"Oh, please, give it a rest nerfherder." Leia sighed.

"Say what you will about her, she's got it where it counts." Han bragged.

"Yea, fleas, trash, and other vermin." Mara retorted.

"You weren't complaining before sister!"

"Will everyone just calm down? There is no use in getting involved in a senseless debate over this." Anakin sighed.

Han ate his breakfast in silence he was brooding; he didn't like anyone talking bad about his ship. After saying goodbye to Luke and Leia; Mara Jade, Han and Anakin boarded the Falcon. Once they jumped into hyperspace, Mara went to the living quarters and sat at the halo-chess table.

"What's Naboo like?"

"It's very beautiful. Theed is the capital with large waterfalls; we live in the country though. The home we have is very large, but fairly modest. The garage is in the back, I presume we are going to rent a hanger to land the Falcon and begin work on it. I hope you enjoy early mornings, Han."

"How early is early, Mara?"

"Say before the sun rises."

"Say what!" Han exclaimed.

Mara laughed as he yelled and stormed to the cockpit. Anakin had his feet up and his head tilted back.

"I am not getting up at the crack of dawn, sir. That's final!"

"What are you talking about Han?"

"Mara, she told me that you awaken at the crack of dawn to work, I ain't doing it!"

"I don't recall ever giving you a choice, Solo. As long as you work for me, you will do what I tell you."

"Or what?"

"Are you sure you want to go there with me?"

"Yea, you ain't no Sith Lord or anything."

"As far as you are concerned, I might as well be. You will hate me for the next few months if not years, Solo. You need routine, rigid discipline, and to learn respect for those who are older and wiser than you."

"Respect is earned not given." Han Solo bravely stated, wishing that he felt as bravely as he let on.

"I will give you five seconds to come down off your high and mighty horse before I take you down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Is that what you think? Are you absolutely positive?"

Han felt his anger over-ride his common sense, he raised his fist.

"You ready for this?"

"No lightsabers, either."  
Anakin stood pulled off his black cloak and threw it over the chair, he unhooked his lightsaber.

"You take the first punch, Solo."

Anakin stood there with his arms crossed, "Well I'm waiting."

"I ain't a scared of you."

"Could have fooled me, I feel your fear rolling off you. Are you certain that an immature little boy can take on a Jedi Master?"

"I don't believe in all that hocus-pocus, its simple luck."

"Then punch me, we will see what happens." Anakin taunted him.

Han Solo raised his fist and before it connected to Anakin's jaw, he was shoved fifty feet into a durasteel wall, hitting his head.

Anakin towered over him as he sat there dazed for a moment.

"Now we understand each other, Han Solo, I am your superior, you ever want to challenge me to a duel let me know, but at least wait until you grow up first. It is against my personal policy to have to take a grown man over my knee."

Han nodded and Anakin helped him to his feet, he sat him on the couch and put a healing spell on him, his headache went away and the throbbing ended.

"Thanks I think."

"Get some rest, Solo."

Anakin sauntered away leaving Han to sleep in the bunk. "That was just brilliant, Solo; taking on a Jedi Master, your overconfidence is going to be the death of you." Han scolded himself.

Anakin felt his apprentice come to the cockpit,

"You should be resting, young one."

"Yes, I know. I can't sleep, the nerf-herder is snoring his full head off."

Anakin chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny." Mara Jade angrily stated.

"Good night, Mara."

"I can't sleep with the nerf-herder snoring!"

"Go lie down and mediate on finding a peaceful place to sleep."

Mara sighed deeply and stormed away. She saw a pillow on the floor she picked it up and put it over Han's face. He pulled it off and continued to snore loudly. Mara yelled in his ear, "Stop snoring you damn nerf-herder!" Han jumped up and hit his head on the upper bunk.

"Ouch!"

"Goody for you, that'll teach you from snoring."

Han glared at Mara as she laughed and climbed the upper bunk.

"Are you sure you are Jedi Padawan? You are too damn mean! Maybe you'd do better to find yourself a Sith Lord and become his apprentice."

"Maybe you just need to shut up."

"If you can make me sweetheart."

"Don't challenge me; I'll kick your butt up and down the cargo hold."

"Do you think you could? I'm bigger than you."  
"Size matters not!"

"Well little sister, bring it on."

Mara jumped from the upper bunk and chased Han Solo to the cargo hold. She pulled on his leg and jumped on his back. She pulled on his ears.

"It's a good thing your hair grew in, Nerf-herder or else you could fly with these damn things."

"Let go!"

"If you say, I'm sorry Mara for snoring so loudly and I promise to never do it again!"

"Go to hell!"

"No, you first!"

"Ow! Stop it Mara you're hurting me."

"Oh, poor Han he's such a baby, come on cry."

Anakin found Mara on top of Han Solo; he grabbed her arm and pulled her off of him.

"With great power, comes great responsibility, my young apprentice. It seems you haven't taken this lesson to heart yet."

"He started it!" Mara whined.

Anakin set her in front of him, crouched down and glared at her, "Do not attempt to lie to me, Mara Jade. Learn to own up to your mistakes and not to obfuscate the truth, padawan. It is late, go to bed; we will discuss this further in the morning." Mara cried out as she felt a hard whack to her rear-end. She continued to cry as she ran to the bunk.

Han sighed, "I hate girls."

"Go on to bed, Han. This is going to take some time; Mara isn't used to sharing me with anyone except Padmé. Don't let it get you down."

"I'll try not to, she has a vicious temper."

"I know; it is something that we are slowly working on."

Mara cried herself to sleep, Han crawled in the on the lower bunk and fell asleep.

The next morning, Anakin was in the galley cooking breakfast, Han awoke first to smell the wonderful aromas.

"Mara, you awake?"

"GO AWAY!" Mara yelled.

"Fine!" Han Solo stormed off and went to the galley.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, I guess. Mara is still in bed, I tried to get her up, but she told me to go away."

"Mara isn't a morning person."

"Yea no kidding." Han stated under his breath.

"_Mara, come eat breakfast."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Regardless, you will sit with us."_

"_Jedi mind-tricks don't work on me master." Mara Jade responded sarcastically._

"_How about another month of restriction, then?"_

Mara jumped from her bed and ran as fast as she could to the galley and sat across the table from Han.

"_I knew I would find another way to motivate you." Anakin sarcastically stated._

After breakfast, Mara and Han were assigned to clean up dishes.

"_Master I do not like Han, why are you forcing me to work with him?"_

"_You have to learn patience and it matters not that you don't like him, you will learn to work with people despite your feelings. Consider it an important lesson in character development."_

"_Humph, I rather not."_

Anakin shook his head and went to the cargo hold to mediate. Mara and Han finished washing the dishes in silence. "Han, I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"I'm all right. Just remind me not to get on your bad side, okay. You are a vicious warrior, Mara Jade."

"Thanks, I think."

"You want to learn how to play Sabacc?"

"Sure."

"No, cheating."

"I'm hurt, Han. Jedi padawans don't cheat." Mara stated in a mock hurt.

Anakin entered the living room and found Mara and Han playing together, peacefully for a change.

"This is so nice to see."

"We aren't gambling for money."

"What are you gambling for?"

"Chores." Han and Mara said simultaneously.

Anakin laughed.

"We should be home soon, is everything packed away?"

"Pretty much."

"_Master, I apologized to Han, please go easy on me."_

"_It's good that you did, but you need to learn to control your anger."_

"_Oh, please not another lecture."_

"_Later, when we are home."_

"_Is that a promise or a threat?"_

Anakin whispered in Mara ear, _"Both."_

"_Poodoo."_

"I really hate it when I can tell you guys are talking, but aren't saying anything, it's really aggravating."

"Some conversations, Solo are of no concern to you; they are strictly between padawan and Jedi."

"Yea."

Mara Jade put her cards down, "Read them and weep, my friend." She boasted.

"Not bad, unfortunately not good enough." Han Solo smiled and his hand beat hers.

"Boy it's going to be so nice not to have to clean the refresher."

Mara glared at him, Anakin could feel the anger.

"Let it go, Mara. It's only a game."

The cards started to be stirred into a whirlwind and they flew directly at Han.

"One hundred and eighty card pickup, Han. Have fun." Mara sarcastically stated.

"You will join him, Mara, in picking up all these cards. Then I want you to remain in your bunk until we land, is that understood?"

"Yes, master." Mara responded.

"Good."

After all the cards were picked up, Mara headed to her bunk.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I keep losing my temper?" Mara mediated and tried to find the answer. It was a simple answer really, she was jealous. She didn't like sharing her master with anyone, except Padmé and that was because she was somewhat of a mother to her. As annoying as Han was, there was no evil intent to take over, in fact she noticed that he was struggling with Master Skywalker as well. He was used to being independent and not having to answer to anyone, particularly to an alpha male, which Master Skywalker definitely was. He ruled with a strict hand, but there were times when he was lenient. He had a wicked sense of humor that much Mara knew, but Han who really only spent the last three days with him didn't know that. She decided that for her own sanity and freedom, that it would probably be best that she stop aggravating Han so much and to stop worrying. Mara sighed deeply and let all her anxiety, anger and jealously become one with the Force. She opened her eyes and laid on the bed, she picked up a ball and started to manipulate it in the air. Mara was bored, but she remained where she was, no use in getting herself into further trouble.

Han finished sweeping the floor and wondered about Mara, why did she hate him so much? Surely she wasn't jealous? "Shit, like I want to be ruled by some Sith Lord wannabe, but where would I go?" It was getting dangerous on Corellia. He owed the local crime boss lots of credits; he really needed to pay him back, but how? He didn't dare tell Skywalker anything, he was afraid to be left behind. That crime boss would sell him to slavery to recoup some of his losses. Even though he was more or less an indentured servant until he reached twenty-one, this was definitely a better gig. He hoped that Skywalker hadn't discovered his hidden stash of spice underneath the floor. Han was supposed to deliver it to the Black Sun; it would be more than enough to pay off the local crime boss and perhaps give him some spending cash.

But what now? He couldn't exactly trick a man who not only has Jedi abilities, but who's been around the block a few times. It was an impossible situation, it would help if he had someone he could rely on, but Lando would flip out, especially since it is for the Black Sun Crime Syndicate. He was brought out of his musings, when he heard Anakin open the secret compartments.

"Shit!" Han ran down the hall and nearly toppled over Anakin who was kneeling on the floor in front of the opened compartment.

"Solo?"

"Hi! I finished sweeping the floor, sir." Han tried so hard to cover up his shock, it didn't work well.

"I see; did you mop as well?"

"Uh, no. What are you doing?"

"Never mind me, Solo. Go finish mopping the floors."

"There's nothing of interest in those compartments, just some old equipment and dirty laundry."

"Good then you don't mind if I take a look do you?"

"Its really gross, sir. You'll get dirty."

"I've traveled through sewage and fuel, this can't begin to compare with that, Solo, get back to work. Don't make me tell you again." Anakin scolded.

Han Solo backed off and knew that he was dead. He might as well jettison himself out in outer space and get it over with. Han finished mopping the floor and sat on the bench sighing deeply. Anakin found several parcels of fresh drugs, including the one that had his niece in its grips. Han Solo may not be Force-sensitive but he heard the heavy, pounding footsteps, and felt the air in the cargo bay drop twenty degrees as Anakin entered. He was absolutely furious, he never seen him so angry, even when he took Mara out for that joy ride in the Falcon. That was nothing compared to this. Anakin levitated the parcel over to Han and let it drop to his feet.

"Do you want to explain this to me?" Anakin slowly stated.

"It's not my fault. I owe the local crime boss of Corellia a lot of money; he told me that if I did this one job that I could pay him off and he wouldn't sell me to slavery. I was hoping to take the Falcon to my contact near Nar Shaddaa, drop the shipment and pay off the crime boss. But now I can't."

"Do you have any idea what this drug does to its users?"

"No, but I don't do drugs. I occasionally have a nip of Corellian Whiskey."

"Corellian Whisky is a legal commodity, if you are of age, Han Solo. Spice isn't legal and is highly addicting! You will help me with this problem, we will take care of your indebtedness to the crime lord, but we also set up your contact. This had better not have anything to do with the Black Sun Syndicate or you are in more serious trouble."

"I guess I'm in more serious trouble." Han Solo sighed.

"Are you incredibly naïve or just a complete idiot?" Anakin ran his hand through his hair as his frustration grew.

Han Solo was fearful, Anakin felt it.

"You should be afraid, Solo, but not of me. How much money do you owe this crime boss?"

"Fifty thousand credits, plus interest that multiplies daily."

"That's just great."

"Let me sell the drugs, I could pay him off still."

"Absolutely not! My niece was addicted to this crap, she turned away from everything and everybody especially her family. All she cared about was getting another hit, it took her weeks with my help to get over the physical addiction now she's in rehab to help with the mental addiction, and she had to change schools and everything. It nearly killed her! Do you think that I'm going to allow you to do that to someone else? DO YOU!"

Han shrank back and pulled his legs up to his chest and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"No sir. I'm sorry."

Anakin took a deep soothing breath and allowed his anger to dissipate.

"Han we will fix this trust me." Anakin put his hand on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:Thanks again for all those reviewing this story and sending me your ideas. It is appreciated.**

Padmé greeted Anakin at the rented docking bay that was large enough for the Millennium Falcon to land. Anakin ran down the plank, picked her up and spun her around. "I've missed you, Angel."

"Is he always like this?" Han asked Mara.

"Yes, they still act like newlyweds, it's kind of embarrassing." Mara Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, you and Luke would make a cute couple."

Mara Jade turned around and gave Han an evil glare; he backed up and said, "Whoa, sister. I was just kidding. Damn!"

"Maybe you and Leia could get together too, Han. But then she's probably too good for you."

"Hey!"

"Han Solo, this is my wife, Padmé Skywalker."

"Nice too meet you ma'am."

"Likewise. I hope you are hungry, we have prepared a feast, and the Naberries are coming to visit."

"Starving, Mr. Skywalker's food leaves something to be desired."

"Hey!"

"Oh, Anakin, you didn't."

"What?"

"At least it wasn't bugs or worms some such gross things." Mara stated.

"Its protein, young one and when you are fighting in the Clone Wars there are no fancy chefs with steak and potatoes."

"I think I rather go hungry." Mara stated.

"Okay, we shall see." Anakin grinned evilly.

"There are no wars going on Master!"

"You think there has to be a war to learn how to survive in the jungle? Think again, padawan."

Han Solo rolled his eyes and followed Padmé as she went towards the speeder.

"Are they always like this?" Han Solo whispered in Padmé's ear.

"Yes, they are made for each other. It's really no wonder that the Jedi Council authorized Mara Jade to be Anakin's padawan. Mara's been such a blessing, she's helped settle him down and bring him into focus."

"She's got a bad temper though."

"Yes, but at least its not as bad as it used to be."

"It was worse?" Han asked incredulously.

"Yes. She used to have force-induced temper tantrums; it's actually kind of comical now if you think about it. It wasn't then, whew it was terrifying."

"What did Mr. Skywalker do?"

"He would just look at her and she would immediately stop."

"Just a look?"

"Yes, have you seen it yet?"

"Maybe."

Padmé mimicked what Anakin would do when he gave the look. She stood straight up, she put her hand on her hip and point her right-hand index finger at Han and glared at him so that he felt three sizes too small.

"Yep that's it, I've seen it."

"Wait until you see his beautiful blue eyes go to a darker blue almost a gray in color, and then you know you have really crossed the line."

"Does he ever give you the look Mrs. Skywalker?"

"He wouldn't dare. He's tried, but I end up laughing at him then he starts laughing, but you must realize that we are equals, I can get away with a lot more." Padmé laughed.

Anakin then grabbed Padmé around her waist and said, "Get away with what, Angel? Mocking me?"

"Yes, and Anakin, get over it, you love it."

"But I love you more."

"Oh, jeez get a room will yea?" Mara replied disgustedly.

Anakin drove home, Mara and Han were silent.

"How was Luke, you weren't too hard on him I hope, Anakin."

"No, I actually did the same thing to Mace, when I was first starting my training."

"Why do you Skywalker boys pick on Jedi Master Windu so much? He's second only to Yoda; the man has no sense of humor." Mara replied.

"Actually you are wrong, padawan. Master Windu does have a sense of humor; he just doesn't show it around the temple or to younglings. I've seen it and so has Master Kenobi."

"Was that before or after he punished you for your latest prank?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incriminate me." Anakin laughed.

"Ryoo is doing well; she really enjoys her new school. She's almost out of rehab; she will still have to see a therapist for a while."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Will she be at the house this afternoon?"

"Yes, she says that she can't wait to see you, Ani."

"Feeling is mutual."

"Sola and Darred are really appreciative of what you've done."

"It's all part of being a Jedi, Padmé. Not only that but Ryoo is family and you know how important family is to me."

"Yes, honey, I do." Even though Shmi had long since died, Padmé knew that Anakin still thought of her and when the anniversary of her death was approaching, Anakin would get moody and irritable; most of the time he would take a couple of days to go off-planet to mediate and would return the same old Anakin. Padmé never minded he always brought her back a keepsake from whatever planet he would visit; it was always a hand-carving of some type.

Han was amazed at the size of the home, it may not be a mansion, but was huge. Padmé showed him to his room and introduced Threepio and Artoo. The two droids were bickering as always.

"Artoo, settle down will you? What's got your wires in a knot anyway?" Mara scolded.

"Hey, don't talk to Artoo, like that. He has feelings, don't you Artoo?" Anakin asked.

Artoo zapped Mara in the seat of her pants with his electrical probe.

"Ouch, damn you Artoo! I'm gonna take the probe and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Artoo responded with a raspberry and whirled away.

"Mara, go change and join me in the mediation room."

"I need to check on my garden, Master."

"It can wait, Mara."

Mara sighed deeply, "Suppose I don't want it to wait." Mara mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, master, I'll see you in five minutes."

Mara stormed to her room and shut the door.

"Anakin, why is Mara upset?"

"We've had some issues this trip with her anger and her rebelliousness."

"Oh, that sounds awfully familiar." Padmé rolled her eyes.

Anakin tried to glare at Padmé but when she started to laugh, he chased her throughout the house.

Han couldn't help but to laugh, Mr. Skywalker was definitely in his environment, he seemed more relaxed and dare he think it, high-spirited? Padmé screamed as Anakin kept chasing her right out of the house. Anakin caught her easily enough and tossed her over his shoulder as she beat on his back with her small ineffectual fists.

"Put me down Anakin Skywalker!" Padmé yelled.

"You started this Padmé, and I'm going to finish it; its time for some serious aggressive negotiations." With that he laid her gently in the grass and started to tickle her mercilessly.

Sola heard her sister laughing and screaming at the same time, she ran to the backyard and saw Anakin on top of her sister he was tickling her.

"Ah, don't mean to interrupt." Sola laughed.

Anakin turned three shades of red, stood up and helped Padmé to her feet.

"Sola, so good to see you." Padmé hugged her sister.

"More aggressive negotiations, Master Jedi?"

"Yes, she instigated it."

"My sweet innocent sister, you've got to be joking." Sola sarcastically stated.

Ryoo saw her Uncle coming towards the house; she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Anakin."

"Well there's the girl I know." Anakin spun her around and she kissed him on the cheek. Pooja ran towards them and also gave him a big hug; he carried both girls into the house.

"If you ladies would excuse me; I didn't expect you so early." Anakin set them on the sofa and went down the hall; Mara was already waiting on him.

"_Sorry to make you wait, Mara."_

"_It's a Skywalker trait, you guys are always late. Master Kenobi told me."_

"_Do you want to postpone this or do you want to go ahead with it?"_

"_Let's get it over with, Master. I hate waiting for the hammer to fall."_

Anakin sat crossed legged on the floor and settled his mind, the room filled with a warm soft glow. For the most part, Mara enjoyed mediating with Anakin it was like wrapping yourself up in a warm blanket just fresh out of the dryer, it was a pleasant feeling; unless he was highly agitated than the room would seemingly drop twenty degrees and she would shiver. He didn't seem irritated this afternoon, but he was disappointed. She felt his emotions and she felt ashamed.

"_I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to shame you or your lessons. I will try to control my anger it's just I'm jealous."_

"_I know; you and I will always have a bond, Mara Jade. Nothing in this world can change that. Han Solo is not a threat, he's a bit misguided and a tad strong-willed, but he means well. Underneath that hard, tough exterior thumps a heart of solid gold, he actually tried to defend you in that office. He was frightened, but he's definitely not a coward."_

"_So how long will I be grounded?"_

"_I will not lengthen your original punishment, I think having to work with Han and I on the Falcon will be more than enough. If you ever feel that you are losing your temper, face it of course, but leave the situation if you can't physically leave then mentally go away. Do not attempt to overpower Han again, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, master."_

"_Remember, Mara. With a great power such as the Force, comes great responsibility, I don't want to lose you to the Dark Side, I very nearly succumbed myself. Fear, anger, aggression the dark side are they, Mara Jade. I want you to meditate on that for awhile then come out to join us."_

Anakin hugged Mara Jade and left the room. Mara sighed, "Well that wasn't too bad, I thought for sure I'd get another month added."

Mara Jade mediated just as Anakin had instructed and she saw an alternate vision of herself as an assassin, she had a bright red lightsaber, and she was wearing all black.

"_No, I will not let the dark side into my heart. I will learn to control my temper."_

"_Your anger will make you more powerful, Mara."_

"_Yes but then I will be enslaved by it, no thank you." _Mara then saw another vision, she was a grown lady she was holding a baby and a young man was with her he had bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. It was strange there was something familiar about this young man, but the vision swirled away from her and she pulled out of her meditation. She felt happy and content.

"_Mara?"_

"_Yes, master?"_

"_If you are finished, dinner is almost ready."_

"_Coming!"_

Mara entered the dining room and Anakin stood up, "We would be honored if you would join us."

"Thanks, Master." Mara rolled her eyes and the rest of the family laughed. Mara saw Ryoo she looked a lot better, it looked like she gained some weight and the healthy glow to her skin had returned. Han sat eating his dinner, but was unusually quiet. Mara saw green peas on her plate, she hated green peas. While Anakin was talking with Darred about his small enterprise she levitated green peas to Han's plate. Han didn't like green peas either, but he noticed that his small pile of them kept getting larger. He saw Mara lifting her finger and a small group of peas started levitating towards his plate.

Anakin saw what was going on, but allowed Mara to continue, Han didn't know what to do, and he just sat there dumbfounded.

Once the plate was cleared off, Mara Jade asked if she could be excused.

"Mara did you eat all of your peas?" Anakin asked innocently, expecting a lie.

Mara sighed, "No, Master. I hate peas."

"Where are your peas then?"

"I gave them to Han."

"Han, give all of your peas to Mara and choose another vegetable."  
Mara grumbled as Han happily scrapped the peas onto Mara's plate. She ate her peas and drank her milk.

"May I now be excused?"

"Yes I think I hear the dishes calling your name, Mara." Anakin grinned mischievously.

"Oh, yes, Master. I hear them too, they are calling for you as well, what do you know?"

Everyone at the entire table busted out laughing. Anakin laughed as well and joined Mara in washing the dishes.

"_Master?"_

"_Yes, young one?"_

"_I had a strange vision; I was grownup and I was wearing all black and had a red lightsaber, it seemed I was some sort of an assassin. Then I had another vision where I was with a young man and was holding our child."_

"_Always in motion is the future. It is possible you are seeing two alternate realities. Luke had one too, he saw me wearing all black with a helmet and my lightsaber was red too."_

"_You as a Sith?"_

"_I came very close, Mara. I was afraid of losing Padmé. I would do just about anything to save her life, Darth Sidious knew this and he was attempting to lure me with his dark promises. Just remember Mara the more powerful you become, the more the Dark Side will whisper to you. Can you imagine how Yoda and Master Windu feel sometimes?"_

"_Yea, always being tempted, that's why I should never give in to anger."_

"_That's right, Mara."_ Anakin put his arm around her and squeezed her tight.

After finishing washing dishes, Mara went outside to the gazebo and found Ryoo sitting there.

"How are you, Ryoo?"

"Better, thank you. I should be out of rehab in a few weeks, but I still have to continue to seeing the therapist."

"That's great news, Ryoo."

"Yea, but I miss my old friends, Mara."

"They weren't your friends, Ryoo. They only liked you because you were apart of their gang."

"Yea, but its still hard."

"I can imagine. I'm still your friend, though Ryoo, and will always be your friend."

"I know, Mara. You don't know how much that means to me." Mara gave Ryoo a hug and they went out towards the wooded glade and climbed the large oak.

"It's getting dark."

"Yes, but let's wait for a moment sometimes the lightning bugs come out. It's really cool then."

"So what's up with Han Solo?"

"He's a mechanic assistant that Master Skywalker hired from Corellia. He's a scoundrel and a nerf-herder."

Ryoo laughed so hard, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Leia is always teasing him, but I think she likes him."

"Leia is only five."

"Yea, I know; its weird she acts a lot older than she really is, she should grow up to be a politician or something. Luke is especially cute with his Jedi padawan braid. I'm so grateful that I don't have to have one."

"_Mara time to come in, Ryoo has to leave soon."_

"Master beckons, come on Ryoo."

"Mara?"

"Yea?"

"I was wondering; have you ever seen Uncle Anakin really angry?"

"Yes. It ain't pretty, his eyes become this stormy gray color and he stands so straight and gets this finger thing going oh and he gets this one hand on his hip. Sometimes he crosses his arms and glares you down. Like this." Mara demonstrated and Ryoo started laughing.

Mara soon joined in they put their arms around each other's shoulder's and laughed all the way to the house. After the Naberries left, Mara went to take a shower and get ready for bed. "Good night, Solo."

"Good night, Jade."

The next morning, Han Solo awoke to find Anakin standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, its time to awaken."

"Oh, come on, it's still dark outside." Han covered his head with the blankets and fell back to sleep. Anakin pulled the covers and Han tumbled onto the floor, crying out.

"Come on, man, give me a break."

"See you downstairs for breakfast." Anakin left the doorway and awoke Mara Jade who was already making her bed.

"Good morning, young one."

"Morning, there's not a damn thing good about it!"

"Breakfast is almost ready."

Han and Mara came out of their bedrooms mumbling about early mornings and hating to get up and just generally complaining. Anakin sipped on his morning coffee and had prepared a lunch so they wouldn't have to travel back home. Mara and Han ate breakfast and joined Anakin in the speeder. The sun was just breaking above the horizon when they arrived at the hanger. The parts that Anakin had ordered arrived, he would be installing a new hyperdrive as the old one was fixed and fiddled with way too much. Anakin assigned Han to help him while Mara worked on the navigating computer, installing new programs and cleaning up the files. Han and Anakin cursed and sweated as the hyperdrive was difficult to install. Mara let out a window shattering scream as she saw a large rat approach her. She put a force barrier around the creature and continued to scream.

Han and Anakin came running into the cockpit and saw Mara standing on a chair and the rat was just stunned.

"Mara?"

"It tried to bite me."

Anakin did a small push with the Force convincing the rat that there were better hunting grounds elsewhere and with a wave of his hand removed the barrier. The rat ambled away. Mara was helped down from the chair.

"He meant you no harm, he wasn't diseased or anything, just hungry."

"Could have fooled me, he just stared at me with his beady little eyes."

Han started to laugh; Mara glared at him menacingly stated, "It's not funny, Solo."


	14. Chapter 13

The drugs from the Falcon were turned over to authorities, Anakin managed to pay off the debt to the crime boss and he also informed the senate (through Padmé) and the Jedi Temple about the Black Sun Crime Syndicate. As part of Han's retribution, he had to visit a drug rehabilitation clinic once a week to offer support. He had fought tooth and nail over it with Anakin, but when he glared at him and got into that posture which Han dubbed his 'Sith Lord stance', he knew that there would be no further arguing. Han met with Ryoo and they talked together about what the drugs did to her and how she almost lost everything. Ryoo reminded him of a kid sister that he never had. He felt obligated to defend her, but their friendship was strictly platonic, he had no interest in marrying into the Skywalker/Naberrie Family, no way in hell did he want to be related in anyway to Anakin Skywalker.

It took Han awhile to get used to the routine of the early morning schedule, at least he had the weekends off to relax. Anakin may have at times a ruthless taskmaster, but he worked just as hard if not harder than Han. He was demanding, exacting, and overbearing, but when Han received a compliment from him, he could have been knocked over by a feather. The compliments were rare but Han also knew that they were incredibly sincere.

Anakin was proud of Han, even if he was rebellious, wild, and seemingly without any regard for the rules. He tried not to be hard on the boy, but sometimes he would force his hand. (No pun intended.)

Mara Jade was learning to control her temper more but sometimes it would still rear its ugly head, mostly when Han was around. He seemed to always know how to get on her last nerve. There were many times he heard the fighting between them and wouldn't really interfere, unless he felt a great disturbance in his padawan. Then he would just appear and the fight would always seemingly end, leaving Han and Mara laughing. One day Mara had a deliciously evil conniving prank that appeared in her head, she would have to share it with Han.

"Solo?"

"Yea?"

"Come here, I have something to show you."

"What's that?"

Han Solo jumped from ship with the plasma torch shutting it down.

"Where's Master Skywalker?"

"He's out talking to some man about purchasing some more speeders, like I don't have enough work as it is."

"Take a look at these."

Mara opened up the contact case and Han gasped as he saw the fiery contacts.

"Those are wicked, where did you get them?"

"I bought them, there's a shop in the Theed market that sells them."

"What are you going to do?"

Mara whispered conspiratorially in Han's ear.

"You know you will get into so much trouble."

"I know I'm going to have Ryoo tape the entire thing, she's become quite the natural with a camera and video."

"When do we set him up?"

"Soon, very soon." Mara smiled as she rubbed her hands together.

"I hope you don't get grounded again." Han sighed.

"You let me worry about that."

Mara finished pulling her costume together, she also contacted Obi-Wan to tell the Jedi Masters.

"Anakin is going to skin you alive, Mara Jade." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Payback, Master Kenobi. Can you imagine this will be the ultimate prank! I even think Master Windu will be impressed."

"Probably. Just be careful, Mara. I pray he only uses his left hand."

"For what?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward into the holonet projector. "Because you will probably be turned over his knee, I don't believe he is going to find this humorous at all."

Mara laughed, "Oh, Master Kenobi you worry too much."

"We shall see."

Soon the word spread to the Jedi masters about the prank.

That evening at dinner, Mara, Ryoo, and Han were listening to Padmé describe how the Senate was working on a bill to help people with drug addictions while the crime over lords were brought to justice. Mara slipped a piece of paper over to Han, he read it and smiled. Ryoo asked her folks if she could spend Friday night over with Mara. After cleaning up, the three of them went downstairs to the entertainment room, to play Sabacc.

"Do you think he's going to fall for it? He's very smart." Han whispered.

"At first, he will. I'm going to change and then we will start. Ryoo, you got your camera set up?"

"You bet I do!"

"Good."

Anakin and Padmé were sitting on the couch, enjoying a glass of wine.

"It's good that Ryoo has been able to spend some time with Mara and Han."

"Yea, those two adore her."

"Han is particularly protective, but I don't think he's interested in her romantically."

"He better not be!" Anakin laughed.

After Mara finished dressing and putting in the contacts she looked absolutely evil. She had been practicing in hiding her presence from Anakin.

Han jumped ten feet when he saw Mara glaring at him.

"Shit, you are really scary, Mara."

"Let's get this show on the road, before I lose my nerve. Ryoo?"

"Ready."

Anakin felt absolutely enraged fury coming from Mara, it actually startled him.

"Anakin?"

"Stay here." He put his glass down. He grabbed his lightsaber and held it but did not ignite it.

Mara started yelling louder and louder as she felt Anakin approach, he was apprehensive, he never felt this much rage coming from her. When he approached the entertainment room, he saw Han backed up into a corner with a blue blade at his throat.

"Mara! No!" Anakin activated his lightsaber and deflected it back to her.

"Han get Padmé and Ryoo out of here! Now!" Mara ran outside and Ryoo recorded the lightsaber fight.

"This is not the way, let go of your hate! I can help you, please Mara."

"Okay." Mara deactivated her lightsaber and threw it at her master. The look on his face was priceless. She then removed her contacts and put them in her case.

"Mara, what the hell is going on?" Anakin asked disbelieving that a Sith would give up so quickly. Or was this a prank, albeit a sick, twisted, evil prank?

"Finally, payback for all those pranks you've paid on me, Master Kenobi, Master Windu and more than dozen others. You've been had, Master Skywalker."

Anakin glared at Mara Jade, who was laughing until she caught the glare.

"Uh, oh. Now come on Master it's a joke, okay? Take it easy. Even Master Kenobi approved it; he said that it would be about time that you got a dose of your own medicine."

"You will have time to decide whether it was worth it or not, my young apprentice." Mara Jade bolted as Anakin chased after her. She tripped and fell; he put her over his shoulders and carried her into the house.

"Ryoo, were you in on this too?"

"Yes Uncle Anakin."

"Good keep it recording; let this be testament to my future padawans and even my own dear sweet children of what can happen when they play Sith pranks on me." Mara screamed as she was turned over Anakin's knee.

"No, please it was just a joke, please."

"Yes, and we now see who will have the last laugh, Mara Jade."

After the spanking ended, Mara was lifted to her feet. She was sobbing. "You may now go to bed, Mara Jade." Anakin tersely ordered. She turned and ran.

"Shut off the camera, Ryoo. Come here."

"Yes Uncle Anakin." Ryoo replied. She slowly approached him, she was afraid.

"Just tell me one thing, Ryoo. Was this all Mara's idea?"

"Yes, it was. She didn't think that you would get so angry, though."

"Thank you Ryoo, you may go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Han was sitting upstairs with Padmé until he felt Anakin behind him.

"You didn't put up much of a fight, Solo."

"It was staged, sir."

"Good night Solo."

Padmé could tell Anakin was upset, but she also saw a slightly bemused smile.

"She got you, didn't she?"

"Yes and you know that revenge is a dish best served cold."

"She was crying when she ran to her room. What did you do?"

"I gave her a spanking; it is unlikely that she will pull this particular stunt again."

"I pray you didn't use your right hand."

"No, though can't say I wasn't tempted."

**Author's Note:**A small reminder, Anakin's right hand is the mechanical one with the black gauntlet glove over it.

Mara Jade awoke she went downstairs and found Anakin standing on the porch watching the sun rise, he seemed calm.

"Are you still angry?" Mara whispered.

"No. I don't hold grudges, Mara. It was a very clever, well thought-out prank, Mara. I'm actually impressed, but that doesn't mean I approve."

"You've never done anything like it?"

"No, that prank was borderline deadly and incredibly dangerous. As a fellow prankster it was one of the best that I've ever seen or experienced and I can enjoy it from that perspective. But as a Jedi Master, I cannot or will not tolerate such pranks again, ever."

"So how long am I going to be grounded for, Master?" Mara sighed realizing her fate.

"I haven't really decided yet."

Mara walked away and returned to her room. Ryoo was sitting on her bed.

"Morning, so what did he say?"

"He said that as fellow prankster it was one of the best he's ever seen or experienced, but as a Jedi Master he won't tolerate it again."

Ryoo watched as Mara lay on her side. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

"Yea a little; but that's part of the process. I know I certainly scared him."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Yea, do you have the tape?"

"Hmm. You want to see?"

"Count on it, the expression on his face was just priceless."

"Oh, no you didn't! You taped him spanking me!"

"I had no choice, he made me."

"I know, is it possible to erase it."

"No, he'd kill me. He told me that if I did I get the same."

Anakin went upstairs and knocked on Mara's door.

"Conspiring again?"

"No."

"Ryoo, give me the tape."

"Why?"

"Well, Mara wanted all the Jedi Masters to see the prank she pulled on me."

"Yea, but I didn't know my punishment was being taped."

"Too bad, so sad, give it up Ryoo."

Ryoo reluctantly handed over the tape. Anakin slipped it in the manila envelope, sealing it. It already had a label on it.

"Please, Master, don't do this." Mara pleaded.

"Next time you do a prank you would be wise not to have it recorded."

"Just ground me again, okay?"

"Nope, just think it will be archived, Mara, of course only Jedi masters will have access to it. Be grateful that the padawans won't be able to see it, until they become Jedi Masters and by then it will probably be forgotten, maybe."

"Not only that when I become a Jedi Master I will have it erased from the archive."

"Good luck." Anakin laughed and put the package into the stack of mail.

A week later, Yoda received the package from Naboo. "This must be a recording of Mara's prank."

After the business of the Jedi meeting was concluded, Yoda pulled out the tape and all 12 council members watched.

"Look at Skywalker's face, damn. He's actually pleading with Mara. This is too damn funny." Mace Windu laughed.

At the end of the tape, most everyone was surprised that Anakin turned her over his knee. "Hmm, not surprised by this I am." Yoda replied.

"I didn't know that archaic form of punishment was still used." Master Gallia replied.

"Rarely, but sometimes it's necessary." Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan care to elaborate?"

"Anakin was a handful, just like Mara is. He's experienced it a few times in his youth, particularly when he put his life in unnecessary danger."

"Or pulled too many pranks on a certain Jedi Master." Mace responded.

"Poor Mara."

"At least he didn't use his right hand." Kit Fitso responded.

The entire Jedi council laughed at that and the meeting was adjourned.

"I think this particular prank will be remembered in the next several decades." Obi-Wan laughed.

"I think Master Skywalker had the last laugh though." Master Gallia replied.

The younglings were all wondering why the Jedi masters came out of the council chamber laughing and carrying on. Luke and Leia saw the tape as their masters decided it would be good for them to see it. They both laughed at their father's face until they saw Mara getting turned over his knee then they sat there horrified.

"Hey, Luke I don't think we should ever pretend to be Sith around father, what do you think?"

"Yea, no way; poor Mara, I hope she's okay." Luke winced

"She only got what she deserved." Leia haughtily replied.

"Yea but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Luke, you are too sensitive." Leia replied.

"Leia, can you even imagine getting a spanking from our father? His hands are huge!"

"I'm always good; I never have to worry about it."

"Oh, please Leia, if you are always good then why you had to scrub the floors in the council chamber?"

"Hush. At least I didn't have to wash dishes for pulling that prank on Master Windu."

"I never said that I was always good, Leia." Luke retorted.

"No, you are your father's son. I take after mom, she's more responsible."

"I'm proud to be Anakin Skywalker's son!" Luke emphatically yelled.

"You'd be proud even if he were a Sith Lord; and our deadly enemy!"

Obi-Wan and Adi were in the kitchen when they heard yelling and soon found things flying around the room as the twins sat on the floor arguing back and forth.

"Padawans Skywalker!" Obi-Wan and Adi yelled simultaneously.

Luke and Leia immediately stopped and all the objects fell nearby fortunately nothing was broken.

"What's this all about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leia was saying bad things about our father." Luke cried.

"Leia?"

"All I said was that Mara Jade got what she deserved and that Luke took after dad, where I take after mom because she's more responsible."

"She also said that I would be proud of him even if dad was a Sith Lord."

"Oh, brother." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Leia your mother in her youth was just as reckless as Anakin. She was not shy to speak her mind."

"But Master Gallia, she was more responsible than father."

"Come Padawan Leia, let's go back to our chambers and I will share some more information. You need to apologize to Luke."

Leia looked over at her brother and even though she didn't feel she did anything wrong, she could feel his pain. "I'm sorry, Luke." Leia hugged him.

"Me, too." Luke embraced his sister.

"Luke and Leia, whether you two want to believe this our not; both of you of your parents' personalities in spades." Obi-Wan affirmed.


	15. Chapter 14

Luke still felt badly for Mara, for some reason even though she was a good five years older than him, he knew that one day he would marry her. He wrote her a note and sent to her, she received it a few days later. Mara was surprised by Luke's compassion. She put her note away with her other keepsakes. After she finished working in the garden, she brought Padmé several cut roses. "Mara, thank you these are so beautiful, what's the occasion?"

"For putting up with me, Lady Padmé." Mara whispered.

"Whatever do you mean, Mara? You are more than just Anakin's apprentice, sweetheart, you are family."

"Why do you care about me so much? Most women don't like me and guys tolerate me."

"Why do you feel this way, Mara? Surely you are aware that Anakin loves you like a daughter."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain you. You don't have to be so nice and caring to me."

"Oh, Mara, I do it because you are family and I love you, surely your Jedi abilities realize this."

"Yes, I guess it does."

Padmé pulled Mara into an embrace and she released the tears that she was holding back.

"You are a still water that runs very deep, Mara." Padmé whispered.

Anakin came into Padmé's office and backed away as he realized he was interrupting a moment between Mara and Padmé. He felt Mara's pain as she cried he didn't quite understand why today she was so emotional. He decided to do a little research on Mara Jade, if it was even possible. There was a great sense of loss, he always knew this, but he didn't know why and Mara wouldn't be able to answer, because it was a memory buried even before she was brought to the temple. Anakin contacted Master Yoda.

"Question you have for me?"

"Yes, is today the day you found Mara Jade?"

"It is." Yoda replied sadly.

"What happened to her, Master Yoda?"

"She was brought here by her father unwillingly, but he did it to save the child's life."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl's mother was abusive and very nearly drowned the child in the bathtub. Sad, this is why we assigned her to you, we knew she need a male Jedi Master, she had a hard time relating with women in the crèche. We also hoped that with Padmé she would find a second mother, possibly one she could bond with."

"Your wisdom has paid off, but one day I will have to tell my padawan this tale, she will need to know the truth."

"You will know when the time is right, Master Skywalker." Yoda replied.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

As Mara finished crying, she jumped off Padmé's lap. "Feeling better, Mara?"

"Yes, thank you. Now I understand why Master Skywalker married you. You are his angel and mine, you saved us both." Mara didn't realize of course of how right she was, without Padmé surely both of them would have become servants to the dark side and to the Emperor. Padmé watched Mara skip out of the room, she wiped away her tears, and she was truly touched about what Mara had said.

Han was picking a fresh looking tomato off the vine, when Mara caught him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't mess in my garden, Solo."

"I wasn't messing, Mara. I'm eating. These tomatoes are delicious and what's weird is normally I hate tomatoes."

"Get out of my garden!" Mara yelled.

"You know for a Jedi you sure do have a vicious temper."

"You always seem to bring out the worse in me, Solo!"

"Could it be because you like me?" Han taunted and then he saw Mara glaring at him and started to chase him. Han laughed and ran towards the wooded glade. Han climbed a tree and finished eating his tomato.

"_Mara? What's going on?"_ Anakin called out to her telepathically.

"_Solo was in my garden, eating my tomatoes."_

"_Come on back to the house."_

"_What about Solo?"_

"_Mara come on, how many tomatoes did he eat?"_

"_He ate two."_

"_You have at least a dozen ready for picking, two is insignificant. Come on back to the house."_

"Well, Solo you are lucky this day. Don't let me catch you in my garden again, or else I will stuff worms in your bed at night."

"Good then I can go fishing in the morning!" Han retorted.

Mara huffed and ran back to the house. She did multiple cartwheels and back flips as she neared the house. She walked on her hands; she enjoyed doing acrobatics and being physically active. Anakin watched her and shook his head, he always knew that Mara was a bit of a tomboy, but she also needed some serious refinement and that's where Padmé would come into play.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Mara Jade needs to learn how to be a lady of refinement as well as a Jedi, she's taken to the Jedi part very well, but she needs to learn protocol and proper etiquette, she doesn't know how to be a lady."

"You want me to teach her?" Padmé asked incredulously.

"Yes, I can't teach her these things, I'm not a lady."

"No, just a Jedi protector, husband, father, the list is endless."

"She needs to learn these things about social protocol."

"Where did you get your training from; for you dance incredibly well?"

"Obi-Wan taught me certain things, the rest I learned from Master Gallia, as she always had to attend these political parties."

"Oh, yes, I remember." Padmé smiled secretly.

"You know something about Master Gallia?"

"I am not allowed to divulge any information about that night, I swore an oath. You will have to ask Master Gallia yourself."

"You called, Master?" Mara asked breathlessly as she entered the living room.

"Yes. Your life day is coming up soon right?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Mara sighed.

"Why unfortunately?" Padmé wondered aloud.

"I hate life days, is just another reminder of who I was before I became a padawan-learner."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"You don't know?" Mara cried.

"I suspect something, but you need to tell me, Mara."

Mara ran from the room to the mediation chamber, these emotions were too much for her and she felt fear, anger, and aggression.

"I'll be back, don't worry Padmé." Anakin kissed her on the cheek.

Mara had her head in her hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. Anakin said nothing as he sat behind her and held her as she cried. He sent warm feelings of compassion and affection over their bond. Mara hated how she felt so out of control with emotions, sometimes she wished she didn't have any feelings at all, that she could find away to make them disappear. _"Feelings add color to our lives, Mara. I know sometimes it can be difficult to live with them, it's a struggle every Jedi feels, especially if we allow them to control us and instead of us controlling them; it's how we act on our feelings that makes it right or wrong."_

"_Master Obi-Wan once told me that you and I are kindred spirits, I never really understood."_

"_Tell me, Mara what happened to make you so afraid of forming relationships with women, I'll understand."_

"_It's hard for me to tell you."_

"_Then show me."_

Mara closed her eyes and while she was showing memories she held onto Anakin for dear life. The life that Mara had previously was full of pain; the only joy she would feel is that in her father's arms, he seemed to understand that she was very special, he loved her very much. Her mother on the other hand was always angry and hated her own flesh and blood with such ferocity that it shocked Anakin to his deepest core. Mara was often beaten, deprived of food, even a bedroom. She merely had a flat to lie on at night; he would see her curled up from the cold. She was playing with a piece of lint, telekinetically pushing it higher into the air and it made her smile. Her father worked late shifts and would come home to find his youngest daughter shivering from the cold, he would always tuck her into bed on the sofa and pull a heavy black blanket over her small form.

"Daddy."

"Shh, get some rest. Soon you will lead a better life, tomorrow is a new day for you my precious."

"Mommy is angry at me, she caught me." Mara cried in her little four year old voice.

"Mommy will no longer be able to hurt you, Mara. I promise."

Her father loved her very much, Anakin felt his compassion. He saved her from the attempted murder by her own mother; it was no wonder that Mara held such a distrust of ladies. Padmé had worked very hard to give Mara her space and two had become close over the years, it was only because of Anakin's bond with Padmé that Mara could trust her. Mara's vision ended and she was asleep still clutching Anakin's leather inlays of his tunic. He carried her to bed for a nap, it had been an emotional morning. He returned downstairs and went to meditate on everything that Mara had shared, trying to come to terms with it.

Han was in the garage working on a speeder when Anakin approached him.

"It's your day off, Han."

"I know; Mara's life day is coming up isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what her favorite color is?"

"I think it's green."

"Fitting enough, I mean her last name is Jade right?" Anakin rolled his eyes and started to help Han. They spent most of the day working on the speeder and covering it up after they just about completed it.

"You know maybe I should paint it red instead of green to match her fiery temper."

"Solo, do you really enjoy aggravating my apprentice so much?"

"Its fun, she's like a sister to me. Besides I think she enjoys it too." Han replied.

Anakin sighed and with Han around it certainly did keep things interesting.

**_Author's Note:Okay, folks I need some more ideas, please. I'm at an impasse, again. Sorry this chapter was short. Please don't forget to review me, I always welcome constructive criticism.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	16. Chapter 15

On the morning of Mara's life day, she found a vase of beautiful red roses on her night stand along with a note wishing her a wonderful life day and many more happy ones in the future. She smiled as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes; it was from Master Skywalker and Lady Padmé. Mara made her bed and after dressing she went downstairs. Anakin was standing on the porch admiring the sun rise, his arms were behind his back and he sensed Mara behind him.

"Good morning, Mara."

"Morning, master; thank you for the roses, they are beautiful."

"You are welcome, young one."

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that no matter what age I reach you are still going to refer me as a 'young one'?"

"You are correct, Mara." Anakin pulled her into an embrace.

"So how many are coming to my party?"

"The Naberrie family and some surprise guests."

"Who?"

"Ah, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Mara sighed deeply and crossed her arms. Han came out to the terrace and told them that breakfast was ready. Han smiled at Mara and she wondered what he was up to, it seemed he only smiled when he was sneaking or conniving.

"All right, nerfherder what are you planning?"

"Nothing." Han lied as he continued to smile.

"Liar and a lousy one at that." Mara laughed.

After breakfast, Mara was blindfolded and taken to the garage. She stretched out with the force and knew where they were headed but didn't know why. Han stood her in front of her swoop bike and pulled off the cover as Anakin removed the blindfold. Mara saw a bright red swoop bike resting on its kick stands. Mara gasped and jumped into Han Solo's arms and thanked him repeatedly as she hugged him.

"Okay, kid, jeez. Wow, I'm glad you like it. I had a hand in repairing it, you know."

"It was mostly your work, Han." Anakin replied.

"May I go for a ride?" Mara asked.

"Yes, but be back before noon, Padmé has to get you ready, okay?"

"Thanks!" Mara hugged Anakin and Han, and then jumped on the bike. She eased it out of the garage and then hit the accelerator. Han and Anakin heard her yell of pure joy as it kicked up into gear and continued to go faster. Mara felt so free especially since her long red hair was blowing in the wind. This was definitely the best life day she has ever had. She now knew why Han working even on the weekends to get her bike together. When his life day would come around she would have to do something for him as well. Padmé was teaching her how to cook. Han loved freshly baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven with a large glass of milk.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Adi Gallia boarded the ship and would be flying to Naboo for Mara's life day.

"How old is Mara now?"

"She's twelve, Obi-Wan." Adi replied.

"And we will be six in a few months, Master Obi-Wan." Luke replied.

"How could I forget?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"We won't let you forget." Leia replied.

"Yes, I know Leia. Even if you did, I'm sure your father would remind me. It's funny he can remember dates and calibrations for all things mechanical but always had a hard time holding onto his lightsaber."

"What?" Luke asked.

"He never told you? The multiple times he's lost his lightsaber only for me to find it again?"

Obi-Wan told the twins the tale of Anakin losing his lightsaber, especially over Coruscant when it flew from his grip when they were chasing an assassin; it was when they were assigned to protect Senator Amidala. He also lost in the droid foundries on Geonosis.

Luke and Leia were amazed by the amount of times their own father did lose his lightsaber, they thought it was funny.

Mara returned home and Anakin asked, "How was your ride?"

"It was intense! Wow, I never thought a swoop bike could go so fast! Han must have juiced it for all its worth."

"He did, but like he said, he had a hand in it."

Mara hugged Anakin and Padmé entered the garage, "I hate to interrupt this tender moment but we need to get you ready, Mara."

Mara sighed deeply and followed Padmé into her room. As soon as the transport landed, Obi-Wan and Adi rented a vehicle that would get them to the house on time. Mara was dressed in a dark blue dress.

"Lady Padmé, was all this really necessary? I mean really, it's only my friends and family."

"You are becoming a very beautiful young lady, Mara."

"But where am I going to put my lightsaber?"

"Surely you can leave it off for the evening?"

"Master Skywalker says that a Jedi should never be without it."

Padmé rolled her eyes at this, "You aren't going anywhere anyway, and if you do then you can change."

Mara walked downstairs, Anakin was wearing his formal Jedi attire. He of course had his lightsaber on him.

"Master?"

"Mara, you are very beautiful."

"You are very handsome, too. Lady Padmé won't let me wear my lightsaber." Mara sighed.

"Don't worry, I will protect you, not that you need much protecting."

"Thanks, I think."

Han Solo was having some struggles with his own attire, why did he have to wear a tie and a suit? Grant it he looked pretty smooth in a suit, but he hated it! If Lando were here he would be laughing his ass off. "Han?" Padmé knocked on his door.

"Yea, come in." Han sullenly replied.

"You look very handsome, Han."

"Thanks, Lady Padmé, but damn why do I have to wear this get up? I ain't out to impress anyone."

"Having problems with the tie?"

"Yea, it feels like someone is choking me!"

"Let me see." Han tossed her the tie and sat on the edge of the bed. Padmé wrapped the tie around him and started to tie it.

Padmé smiled gently and patted his shoulder when she was done.

"Ugh, the things we guys go through." Han sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Han came downstairs and saw Mara standing in the living room, she turned around and she started laughing at Han.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You sure clean up nice, nerfherder, so did Master Skywalker have to wave his hand around at you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he have to use a mind trick to get you to take a shower and get dressed decently?"

"No. I could ask the same about you, Mara Jade." Han laughed.

"Very funny."

"Actually, Mara you look very pretty. You clean up nicely too."

"Thanks."

The Naberries arrived and Ryoo, Pooja, and Mara went off to the garage so they could see Mara's red speeder.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Is it fast?"

"Yea, it sure is."

Luke and Leia were very excited to be going home not only for the party, but to also see their parents again. Luke could barely contain his excitement; Leia was a bit calmer. Once they arrived, Luke ran to find his father who was sipping on a glass of red wine talking with Ruwee.

"Father!" Luke came running and leaped into Anakin's arms.

"Luke, it's good to see you again." Anakin hugged him. Leia calmly approached and waited for Luke to finish.

"Always the lady, my Leia."

Luke went to find Mara she was sitting outside talking with Pooja and Ryoo. Luke greeted her with a hug, "Happy life day, Mara." Luke stated.

"Thanks, Luke. Yours is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yea, in a couple of weeks; do you think you and father can come to our tournament?"

"Tournament?"

"Yea, Master Obi-Wan is entering me it's for all six and seven year olds. It's going to be levitation, lightsaber dueling, and some telekinesis and other fun games. I really want you to be there."

"If Master Skywalker, says we can I know that I would love to come."

Luke hugged Mara once again and approached Pooja.

Anakin greeted the other guests and soon the party was in full swing. Luke, Han, Leia, Mara, Ryoo, and Pooja were outside. Han approached Leia and gave her a flower out of Mara's garden.

"Thank you, Han. It's very pretty." Leia smiled.

"Shh, just don't tell Mara. She's very finicky about her garden." After presents were opened and cake was served, most of the guests left to return home. Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Ryoo, and Pooja were playing until bedtime. The adults were upstairs talking and laughing. Luke was getting bored and he left to go find Anakin sitting on the sofa. Luke crawled up into his lap and sat quietly as he listened to the conversation. He fiddled with Anakin's leather inlays; eventually he grew drowsy and fell asleep laying against his father's chest listening to his heart beating.

"Looks like a little Jedi need to be put to bed." Padmé whispered to Anakin.

"Okay, Padmé. I find your tone patronizing and I believe I can stay up as late as I want."

"I wasn't referring to you oh great Master Jedi, I was referring to your son." Padmé sarcastically replied.

Obi-Wan and Adi laughed.

Anakin gently lifted his son up who wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you, father." Luke murmured in his sleep.

"I love you, too son."

Anakin laid him on his bed and lay beside him as he wasn't letting go of his tunic. Eventually Luke fell into a deeper sleep and Anakin managed to get his son's fingers from the leather inlay to only finding him gripping it harder. Luke curled up closer to Anakin and refused to move. He sensed a wave a of anxiety come over his son, he didn't know where it was coming from. Anakin sent waves of love and warmth through to Luke's bond. It was tiring and eventually Anakin fell asleep. Padmé took Leia to bed and when she opened Luke's door she saw the most adorable sight. Luke was curled up next to Anakin who was also asleep. She pulled a blanket over the top of them and kissed them good night.

When she returned to the living room she saw Obi-Wan and Adi cleaning up some of the mess.

"Oh, no please, don't worry about this mess."

"Where's Anakin?"

"He's sleeping with Luke. It's so cute." Padmé sighed.

Meanwhile Prince Xizor of Black Sun Criminal Syndicate was plotting his revenge against Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his beloved, Senator Amidala. His informants told him of the twins he had, Luke and Leia Skywalker as well as Mara Jade. He was a patient crime lord; his revenge would cost the Skywalker family their precious children. He was quite irate that his shipment of spice had been confiscated and that he lost all that profit. He took the time to study Anakin Skywalker's habits and his dislikes, he also knew that he was the same boy that won the Boonta Eve Classic all those years ago, he learned that Skywalker absolutely despised Tatooine because of his years there as a slave and losing his mother. It would be poetic justice if Luke or Leia could be sold into slavery, it would help him to recoup some of his losses. The time would be right soon, as the Skywalker Twins were on Naboo, the same pacifist system that Senator Amidala had ran when she was merely a child.

**Author's Note:Hope this will add to some excitement into the plot line. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your reviews.—Darth Gladiator45.**


	17. Chapter 16

The following morning, Mara awoke to hear Luke knocking on her bedroom door.

"Mara, are you awake?"

"Yes, come on in." Luke jumped on her bed. He seemed anxious about something, he was attempting to hide it though, but like most Skywalkers it was often difficult to hide their feelings. Luke grabbed Mara's pillow shielding him, "Luke, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"You might think it's stupid or that I'm just scared."

Mara leaned forward and patted Luke's head, "Meet me downstairs we will go to the river, after you get dressed."

Luke ran out and returned to his bedroom and was ready in fifteen minutes. Mara dressed casually with her cloak and lightsaber. She told Anakin and Padmé where they were going. Luke grabbed Mara's hand and they left for the river, unaware of the danger that lurked just around the corner, Prince Xizor's assailant was waiting for them.

Luke and Mara sat by the large tree and started to talk, Mara then sensed imminent danger and she pulled out her lightsaber but before she could activate it she was hit by a dart that would render her unconscious and Luke attempted to run and screamed, _"Father, help us!"_ Anakin heard it and ran as fast as he could, but it was too late, the ship was taking off with his apprentice and his son. He stretched out with the force and managed to take a swipe at the pilot's mind that was so gleeful that he managed to pull it off, Prince Xizor would be most pleased.

Anakin slew curses in Huttese as he did when he was angry or frustrated. He knew that something was bothering Luke last night, especially the way he was holding on to him so tightly. He returned home and told Padmé about what had happen, he expected her to break down and start sobbing, but instead she became resolved. Fortunately, Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia were there and they were able to formulate a plan. Adi would stay here to protect Padmé and Leia. Obi-Wan and Anakin became a team once again.

"It will be just like old times, my friend."

"Just don't get into any trouble you two." Padmé admonished.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm going with them." Han replied.

"No, you are not, Solo; you're responsibilities are here."

"What ship are you taking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We are taking the Falcon, Solo and no you aren't coming, that's final."

Han rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, disappearing down the hall to finish packing his bag. He grabbed Mara's swoop bike and quickly accelerated to the hanger bay. He would stow away in one of his compartments, until the ship was in hyperspace. Anakin was too focused on the task to notice that Han wasn't around and neither was the swoop bike. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin boarded the Falcon and sought take-off authorization and once it was granted he took off.

"Where do you want to start looking, Anakin?"

"Coruscant first."

"Luke and Mara will be just fine. At least they aren't alone, Anakin."

"True. Its just Luke was worried last night, but he wouldn't say anything to me, but I felt great waves of anxiety coming off of him, he wouldn't even let go of me. That's why I slept in his bed last night. He was scared."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Luke worries about you Anakin."

"Why?"

"Sometimes he awakens in the middle of the night and he has to search for your force-signature to ensure you are safe."

"He's too young to worry about me; he needs to concentrate on his studies."

"Yes, I agree."

"Has he said anything to you about his feelings?"

"The only thing he would say is that he is afraid that you will one day fall into the dark side."

"I wouldn't. I'd lose too much if that were to happen, my angel, my family, apprentice, and my soul."

"Yes, I know."

Anakin relaxed but then felt something very familiar. "I'm going to kill him."

"Who?"

Anakin stormed away and opened the smuggling compartments and found Han Solo smiling up at him.

"What part of you aren't coming don't you understand!"

"Look, Anakin, Luke and Mara are my family too. You can't just keep me home why you go have your adventures." Han replied.

"Solo, you disobeyed a direct order!"

"So sue me!"

"I'll do better than that I dock your wages for a week." Anakin threatened.

"Oh, come on, how's a guy to earn a living? Haven't I always done what you wanted and even gone above and beyond the call of duty?

Anakin rolled his eyes. Han followed him to the galley to prepare something to eat.

"Hello, there." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hi, Master Kenobi; Tell his Lordship that I can take care of myself."

"Solo, you are nothing but trouble." Anakin replied as he shook his finger at him.

"Yes, but then so are you, my old padawan." Obi-Wan laughed.

Mara awoke to find Luke laying his head in her lap; they were currently in a cell, Mara's lightsaber was gone. "Luke, are you okay?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know; we are on some kind of ship."

Mara stretched out with her feelings and felt three people on board including a pilot. "Well, look who's awake. I hope you will enjoy your stay. We are headed to Tatooine. You will be sold for a hefty profit I believe."

"I hope you purchased a hefty life insurance policy, because you are going to need it, sir." Mara stated.

The individual laughed and left the cell bay, but suddenly became frightened. What if she was right? Suppose the Jedi Master was after him? Prince Xizor's android Guri would take care of a Jedi wouldn't she? She would protect them right?

"Guri?"

"What?" Guri replied curtly.

"Do you think that Jedi Skywalker will follow us?"

"It will be too late by then. You worry too much."

The man sat in the chair and hoped that he would get his payment soon and be able to give up this life of smuggling and kidnapping.

"Mara, I'm hungry." Luke stated.

"Me too." Mara felt for her small leather case, she found a note and a small ration bar she shared the ration bar with Luke.

"What's that?"

"A note."

"Are you going to read it?"

Mara sighed; she really didn't want to, most likely it was a reprimand. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Padawan Mara Jade,

If you are reading this you are likely in danger. If you have lost your lightsaber, do not fret they can be easily replaced, Force knows I've lost mine many times. There are ways to defend yourself both physically and using the Force, if I haven't shown these ways to you yet, you will eventually figure it out. Mind-tricks are also helpful, especially on the weak minded. Don't worry you will be rescued even if I have to return to Tatooine myself. Even though I may not say it often, I'm very proud of you.—Master Skywalker

Mara had to brush a tear away from her eye and Luke was crying too. Mara felt the ship land, "Luke, don't tell anyone your last name, okay? They will try to up the bidding."

"Are we really going to be slaves, Mara?" Luke whispered as big fat tears poured from his eyes.

"Shh, it will be okay."

Luke and Mara were pulled from their cells, none to gently either. "Easy he's just a boy, leave him alone."

"Oh, feeling a bit protective are we?" Guri sarcastically asked.

"Yes, leave him alone." Mara Jade's anger was increasing.

The landed near Mos Espa, where Anakin had grown up, to both Mara and Luke it was incredibly hot.

"_Luke when I say run, I want you to run as fast as you can and as hard as you can, I'm going to create a distraction okay?"_

"_Run where?"_

"_Down to the village, it matters not. Just run and hide, I can take care of myself."_

Luke nodded his head.

No sooner than he did, he felt his cuffs fall off his hands and Mara was using the Force push to knock everyone off their feet.

"RUN! Don't look back!" Mara yelled.

Luke ran as hard and as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was, but he eventually found himself in the slave quarters, he could somehow feel a familiar and friendly presence but wasn't sure who it was, he ran into that house and found a man and wife sitting down to eat. The woman was feeding a baby.

"Ani?" Kitster Banai asked, forgetting himself. The blond hair blue eyed kid looked like a Jedi padawan the braid was unmistakable so was the tunic and cloak.

"Please help me, I've been kidnapped and they also have my friend." Luke collapsed to the floor in pure exhaustion.

Tamora retrieved a glass of water and handed it to Luke who drained it in a matter of seconds. "What's your name, dear?" Tamora asked gently.

"Luke. . . Luke Skywalker."

Kitster was taken aback; he thought the boy looked familiar could this be Anakin's son?

"Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?" Kitster asked the curiosity overwhelming him.

"Yes, sir; he's my father."

Tamora helped him to his feet and placed him on the sofa. "How old are you, Luke?"

"Six, I'll be seven in a few weeks so will my sister Leia."

"Your parents must be worried sick."

"They will be coming for us, so will my Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thing is I don't think my father likes Tatooine very much. He seems to have a natural hate for sand and heat. At home he keeps his office and the meditation room very cool, sometimes I also think he loves taking really long hot showers. Mom sometimes complains; it's funny, I've never seen them get really angry with each other they seem to enjoy it when they argue, strange isn't it?"

"He hates sand and among other things." Kitster whispered.

"What other things?" Luke picked up on Kitster words.

"Who is your mom, Luke?"

"Her name is Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. She's really nice but don't get her started in politics, she will debate you until the shaaks come home."

Kitster and Tamora laughed. Luke went over to the baby and asked if he could pick her up.

"Sure, let me help." Tamora lifted her daughter out of the highchair and Luke held her, she enjoyed playing with his padawan braid.

"She's very pretty." Luke replied, noting her black hair and expressive blue eyes.

Tamora was amaze how her daughter was responding to Luke; normally the babe didn't trust anyone or like anyone to hold her.

"What's her name?" Luke asked.

"Shmi; we named her after Anakin's mother."

Luke relaxed and the babe fell asleep as did Luke. Kitster and Tamora finished eating and wrapped Luke up in a blanket.

Mara knew that Luke was safe; she on the other hand was getting thrown around and knew that she was probably going to be fighting for her life. She was taken to Jabba's palace; the disgusting slug threw her into the slave corral with an implant and fresh bruises on her arms and legs. Several children approached her including a bully.

"Give us your food." The bully demanded.

"I have none to give, you need to back off." Mara warned.

"You think I'm scared of you, Jedi!"

Mara Jade remained calm and tried to allow her anger to become one with the force, but it was becoming difficult.

"I will not tell you again, back off now."

The bully threw a punch at Mara which she blocked and forced push him into the wall. He screamed and ran at Mara, "You are either a fool or a complete idiot, I haven't decided yet." Mara yelled.

He managed to punch her and tried to strangle her, she snapped. The bully went flying into the air and landed in a heap, his arm and shoulder was broken. The other children ran to her as she cried, she used the force in anger. After she finished crying, she went over to the bully and attempted to heal him as he lay unconscious.

Before Mara could finish, the children started gathering around the door as a cart of swill and bread was pushed in before them. Mara grabbed her portion she took a small sip but it was disgusting. She saw a young girl of about four sitting in a corner she was too weak to move, due to the severe beating she had endured for not scrubbing the floors correctly.

Mara turned to her and offered her the cup of soup.

"Eat this." Mara gave her the cup; the young girl grabbed it greedily and drank it down.

"I was so hungry."

"What's your name?"

"Ayala, they call me La for short."

Two Gamorrean guards entered the cell and grabbed Mara the slave driver found out that she had given up her soup.

"Why did you give your meal to Ayala?"

"She was hungry; she couldn't move to get it herself."

"Well maybe if she was a good worker then she wouldn't have to go without meals."

"She's only four years old; you can't expect her to work like an adult."

"You will watch your mouth or it is you that will go without a meal and perhaps earn a lashing as well."

Mara glared at the slave driver who in turn yelled, "Chain her up! You will suffer greatly for your interference."

**Author's Note:Sorry this is short and that I left you hanging (actually I'm not sorry about the cliff-hanger it's the way of the Sith.) Thanks again for reading and for your reviews. I always welcome ideas as well.—Darth Gladiator45**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:Pretty graphic first page describing Mara's beating, if this offends you go to the next page. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.—Darth Gladiator45.**_

The beating was intense, Mara arduously tried not to give in to the pain and to remain silent as the lashing continued. But as it continued to intensify, she screamed, "Master Skywalker, please make them stop!"

Anakin felt the jolt and even felt a whip lash across his back, he yelled. He sent a message to Mara, _"We are on our way, just hold on."_

"Obi-Wan we must go to Tatooine; that's where Mara and Luke are being held! We must hurry!"

Mara felt the chains retract and collapsed to the floor in heap, she was sobbing as she was taken to the slave corral. She lay on the ground crying as the stripes in her back kept gushing out blood. She slept in that dark corner and felt the bully come over to her; he said he was sorry and that he would never do anything to hurt her again. She smiled weakly but couldn't lift up her head as it was pounding from being thrown into the cell.

Luke awoke the next morning he found Mr. Banai looking at an old hologram; it was a young boy who appeared to have won some kind of race.

"Mr. Banai, who's that, he looks just like me!"

"He's your father, Luke. This was taken the day he won the Boonta Eve Classic."

"What's that?"

"Your father used to race pods for Watto; he was the only human that could it."

Luke sat next Kitster and listened intently as he told him about that fateful day where Anakin Skywalker would leave Tatooine as a freed slave. Luke was shocked he never knew that his father was a slave, wow. No wonder he would yell at the news when it talked about slavery in the outer rim territories. "So did my father have a temper then too?"

"Yes, sometimes he would get into fights with some of the local kids, especially when they teased him about being a slave. He always did have a temper, sometimes even his mom would have a hard time reining his emotions. But if you were Anakin's friend, you were his friend for life." Kitster smiled at the memory of him and Anakin sneaking out after midnight to sit under the stars and talk about their futures.

"More than anything, Anakin wanted to be pilot, he always longed to be amongst the stars. When he heard about the Jedi, he somehow knew that he would grow up to be one. Another talent that Watto took advantage of was his ability to fix speeders to make them like new. Anakin loved anything with an engine and a seat, and the faster it flew the more he loved it. He used to scare his mom to death with his death-defying stunts. He even managed to frighten Watto; which I don't know if you are familiar with Toydarians, they don't frighten easily. When he came home that evening late, he was in serious trouble; Shmi didn't have the heart to punish him further after Watto beat him. It was strange though, he never cried in front of Watto, which only infuriated him even more. I remember the next day; Anakin was sullen and incredibly moody. But the odd thing was that I remember the sand was spinning around him like a tornado, even rocks were flying around. It scared me, I never seen anything like it. When Shmi came out of the hut and saw what Anakin was doing; she gently kept calling out to him, and eventually he ran to her and cried. He must have cried for twenty minutes straight, it was weird, he very rarely cried."

Luke sighed, "I've seen father cry, and he didn't know I was watching though."

"Why was he crying?"

"I don't know; I think he was crying because grandma had died, he only does it once a year. Most of the time he's very happy, except now he is really angry and scared."

"How do you know?" Tamora asked.

"I can feel it; he's worried about Mara."

"Who's that?"

"Mara is my friend, but also my father's padawan learner; he's very protective of his family."

"That's the Anakin we all know and love." Kitster replied.

After receiving some food and water, Mara attempted to heal herself to at least ease the pain of the previous day's lashing. The other children watched her and she felt their curiosity.

"Are you a Jedi?" one little girl whispered afraid to be overheard.

"Not quite; I'm still in training."

"Where's your lightsaber?" the young boy asked.

"It was taken from me. It's never a good idea to allow slaves to have weapons, you know? We might try to overthrow our slavers." Mara sarcastically added.

"Who's training you?" the bully asked.

"Master Anakin Skywalker."

"The Hero with No Fear? Wow, I've heard he's the best Jedi out there; he can take down any opponent. He's even one of the best pilots in the entire galaxy!"

"What's he like in person? Is he really as reckless as they say?" Mara was bombarded with so many questions at once, she knew of course that her Master was famous, but she didn't realize that so many children really looked up to him. Of course most people did as he was well over six foot tall. Mara had started developing a plan for escape in her mind and with the number of children in this chamber it might be possible, but they would have to be cautious. She might get into trouble later with Anakin, but hell it would almost be worth it, especially if they could all escape. After Mara told them a story about her Master and what he was really like, they calmed down.

"I've heard that he has a bad temper." One little girl sighed.

"He can be very intimidating that's true; you know how you can tell he's about to get really angry?"

"No."

Mara stood as tall as she could, pulled her hood over her head and stalked around.

"He then glares at you, making you feel about three inches tall. Like this." Mara did her best Skywalker imitation by crossing her arms and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Does he do that often?"

"No; I've only seen him like that maybe a total of three times in my training. The last time was when I pulled the ultimate prank on him."

"Tell us!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Okay, but we got to do something first." She looked around and found a crumbling wall in the back, it might be possible.

"Help me gather up rocks, we need expert rock throwers." Mara whispered to the group, five of the ten children volunteered and they were quite good at hitting the targets she outlined on the wall.

Anakin meditated sensing Luke was safe with Kitster Banai and family. Mara seemed to be busy planning some kind of an escape. Once they landed, Han Solo was admonished to remain where he was and to work.

"Why can't I come with you guys? I can take care of myself, I do have a blaster."

"No, Solo. You will remain here, if you leave this ship for any reason the consequences will be most dire, understand?"

Solo sighed deeply and sat in the pilot's chair, seemingly to brood.

Mara and the slave children had removed most of the rocks from the crumbling wall and she managed to squeeze through the hole. She called out to her lightsaber it was in Jabba's chambers, he was currently occupied in his throne room. Using the Force as a shield she managed to sneak into his chambers and take the lightsaber when she returned she told the children to try to shield the light so she could make a bigger hole. Mara also deactivated the slave implants and all the children came pouring through the hole.

"Do you think your master will be angry with us?"

"Nah." But in reality, Mara wasn't sure, she was not only recklessly putting her life at risk but that of these children. But in her mind the ends justified the means, besides patience was not one of her stronger points. Sometimes she felt she was already half Skywalker but like Master Kenobi and Yoda had told her, Master Skywalker was her equal in not only in personality but in pulling extreme stunts and somehow making it work.

The excess rocks were placed in children's pockets and the rock throwers had plenty of ammunition. They carefully and silently made their way to the where the speeders were located along with two skiffs.

"Bully, do you know how to fly one of these?"

"Yea, don't you?" he scoffed.

"Yes, I'm glad you do; now I'll take half of the children and you take the other and we head out in separate directions. I'll meet you in Mos Espa, be careful.

"You too, Jedi." Bully hugged Mara and they separated the slave children and sped away.

Anakin sensed Mara entering Mos Espa, _"Padawan?"_

"_Yes, master you came! We are just now entering the city; I have freed the slave children from Jabba."_

"_You could not wait; Master Kenobi is here too."_

"_Yes. I'm sorry; I felt it was necessary to go when we did. Jabba was planning something horrible."_

Mara jumped from her skiff along with five of the children and she ran to Master Skywalker. He looked at her sternly but was so happy to see her that he didn't have the heart to reprimand her. He hugged her and spun her around as she cried out in glee.

"Master?" a little girl of about four approached him.

"Yes, young one?"

"Mara told us stories about you."

"She did?"

The four year old nodded and Anakin lowered himself to the young child who immediately hugged him and all the slave children approached him, thanking him for having a padawan like Mara.

"Let's go get Luke, Mara."

"He's safe, Master."

"Yes I know."

Meanwhile, Han Solo hated being stuck on this ship, he wanted to get a drink and have some fun. He locked up the ship and went to the local cantina, he ordered a Corellian whisky. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but gave him the drink anyway. Han decided to go see about getting a spare part for one of the speeders he was working on at home. He found a shop the door bell chimed and a small blue bug approached the customer.

"May I take a look around? I'm looking for a specific engine component that I need."

"Yes, come out back." Watto stated in Huttese.

Han found the part it would work perfectly.

"How much?"

"Three hundred credits." Watto stated.

"No, seriously that's too much, its not even functioning I'm going to have to spend some time working on it to get it to work."

"Two hundred fifty." Watto replied.

"This part brand new is one hundred credits; I'll offer you fifty."

"No parts, no deal. Get out."

"You really are a piece of work, you big flying blue bug. How about I just take the part and you get nothing."

"The republic has laws against theft, my young friend." Watto stated.

Han sighed. "Okay final offer seventy-five credits."

"Deal." Han handed over the credits and took the part with him. As he turned he saw Anakin Skywalker approaching the shop, he looked incredibly angry. "Shit." Han Solo ducked into the garage and soon a confrontation was evident between former slave and master.

"How much are you getting per slave you sell to Jabba the Hutt and don't you dare lie to me, Watto!" Anakin yelled in perfect Huttese.

"Ani? Is that you? A Jedi Master, I never would have thought. Little Ani grow up to be so strong. Old Watto is weak and needs money to get by; didn't mean to harm the children."

Anakin felt anger just about overwhelm him, he took one step forward and overshadowed the mean bitter slave master, Watto tried so hard to flap backwards to get out of the man's shadow, but was being held there.

"Please Ani, don't hurt old Watto."

"You are under arrest; your fate will be decided by the courts. Your shop will be confiscated as will all your property and given to new owners."

"Pray Watto that you never see me again." Anakin warned.

"Solo let's go!" Anakin yelled.

Han shook with fear, how the hell did he know he was in here? Damn that Force thing that Anakin had, he knew he could run but never, ever hide. Solo took his part with him and followed Anakin out in the hot afternoon.

Watto was arrested by the local republic guard and led away after giving Anakin the keys to the shop.

Han slowly followed Anakin, he didn't want to get within striking distance. "Solo, do you not know how to follow orders? I told you to remain on the ship, not go shopping and get a whisky."

"Oh, come on, a guy has to have a little fun, don't try to tell me that you were always perfectly behaved and obeyed Kenobi all the time."

Anakin turned around and glared at Solo, "Do not use my previous actions as an excuse, Solo. I may have been reckless, but I often paid for it one way or another; just like you will, my friend." Anakin added with a clear threat intended.

Solo swallowed hard, regretting that whisky that threatened to come up, he should know better than to drink on an empty stomach.

Luke was playing with Shmi when he felt his father's approach,

"Mr. Banai, my father is on his way." Luke announced.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel his presence and Mara's with him!" Luke exclaimed, he gave Shmi back to Tamora and ran outside. The slave row was overwhelming Anakin with memories, some bad memories and but mostly good ones as he slowly walked. Luke ran to his father and leapt into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. Mara laughed and she saw her fellow escapee, Bully approach her.

"Jedi, so good to see you again."

"Hey, Bully."

"Is that your Master?" Bully asked.

"Yes."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side okay?" Bully replied clearly intimidated.

"It's okay Bully."

"Mr. Banai told me stories all about you, father." Luke stated.

"He did?"

"Anakin, your son is very brave and well behaved. You should be proud." Kitster stated.

"Listen, Watto was behind the children getting sold and he gave me his shop keys. You can take it over." Anakin tossed the keys to Kitster.

"What you don't want to take it over, and work on pods?" Kitster laughed.

"No. I hate sand its course, rough . . ."

"And it gets everywhere." Luke laughed as he finished his father's sentence.

"Very funny, Luke."

Kitster introduced Tamora and their daughter, "Shmi."

"You named her after my mother?"

"Yes, Shmi was a mother to us all, Anakin. We loved her, she wasn't bitter or mean."

Anakin lowered Luke to his feet and hugged his childhood friend and Tamora. Shmi looked up and laughed.

"Take care you guys and if you ever need anything please let me know. Thank you for watching Luke for me."

"Like you always say, Anakin once you are my friend you are my friend for life." Kitster reminded him.

"Thanks, Kit, Tam."

Luke hugged Mara, "I'm glad you are okay."

Once the family was reunited, they boarded the ship and took off for home.

Luke proceeded to tell Mara about the stories that Kitster had told him while she spent the trip lying on a bunk. Han Solo was not happy, he was going to be forced to detail clean the filthiest parts as his punishment and lose two weeks of pay. Of course Han wasn't aware that Anakin had set up a savings account and put the money in the account, but it would only mean that Han wouldn't have any spending cash. When the time came and Han was an adult and his apprenticeship had ended, he would get ownership of Millennium Falcon and the nest egg. Anakin and Obi-Wan was speaking to Padmé and told her that they would be home soon.

_**Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always I look forward to your reviews and comments. Thanks for reading. DarthGladiator45.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Padmé, Leia, and Master Gallia arrived at the hanger bay in time to see the Falcon land. Luke ran off the landing ramp hugging first his mother and then his sister. Anakin did his typical wife spinning routine in his arms, while kissing her passionately.

"Oh, jeez get a room will ya?" Han whispered to Mara.

Mara laughed, "Yea I know they are embarrassing aren't they?"

"We have to go after Prince Xizor, Obi-Wan we can't let them get away with this." Anakin stated letting his anger show.

"Easy, Anakin; let's not get into aggressive negotiations yet, we need to start with spying and being cautious. _You are always too eager for action my old padawan_." Obi-Wan stated the last part to Anakin's mind. Anakin laughed.

As soon as they were home, wonderful gourmet aromas hit Anakin in the face.

"Jobal must be cooking again." Anakin went into the kitchen and sure enough there she was preparing a fruit pie for dessert.

"Jo, you always cook way too much food. I'm going to get fat." Anakin complained.

"You? Get fat? Oh, please! You are too damn skinny as it is, does my daughter not feed you enough?"

"Yes!"

"You Jedi are all the same all you guys do is risk your lives for the people, eat on the run, and rarely getting any rest or relaxation. Of course I'm not including all that training with your lightsabers."

"Actually even before I became a Jedi, I always ate lightly and would become so consumed by fixing things that my mother would be after me to eat as well."

"I bet your mother was an angel to put up with you!" Jobal laughed.

"That she was." Anakin agreed. Jobal found herself being lifted up and looked deeply into her son in-law's bright blue eyes.

"You are like my mother, Jobal. So kind, compassionate and considerate and though I don't say it enough, I'm proud to be a part of your family." Anakin hugged her and lowered the petite woman to the floor.

"Get out before I start crying." Jobal threw a pear at him and he caught it and spun it around in mid-air and decided to eat it.

"Mm, delicious."

Anakin left the kitchen and found Luke sitting underneath the dining room table.

"Luke?"

"Shh, I'm hiding." Luke whispered.

"From whom?"

"Luke, come on time to take a bath before dinner." Padmé called.

"Go get a bath young man." Anakin scolded.

"I hate baths; especially since I have to get my hair washed."

"Go and get it over with, then I'll show you a neat stunt to pull on Obi-Wan okay?"

"You would do that?" Luke asked suddenly curious.

"Yes, if you go do as your mom asks."

Luke jumped out hugged Anakin's legs and ran to join Padmé in the bathroom. "Where were you Luke Skywalker?"

"I was hiding; I hate baths."

Padmé started helping Luke to remove his ivory tunic.

"Mom, I can do this myself." Luke cried out.

"Well, maybe if you had come when I called you the first time, I'd let you do it yourself."

Luke sighed and suddenly got an idea, he lifted his right finger and the water started pushing itself up into a large wave and when it reached is top height, Padmé felt the large splash of water crash over her head and Luke used the distraction to run out of the bathroom.

"Anakin Skywalker I'm going to kill your son!" Padmé yelled. Luke heard his father's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Luke ran in the opposite direction, entered Mara's bedroom, opened the window and managed to crawl down the rose trellis and ran as fast as he could to the small grove of oak trees and climbed up to the top. Padmé was soaked and her hair was ruined. Anakin saw her fuming and knew that he shouldn't laugh, but let out a slight giggle as he asked what happened.

"Your son happened! He apparently used the Force to create the tsunami wave and let it drench me to the skin to avoid taking a bath. From now on you will bathe your children, Anakin Skywalker!"

"But, mommy, I can't take a bath in front of daddy, he's a guy!"

"Yes and this is the same man who used to change your diapers, Leia." Padmé replied.

Leia looked at her father and was absolutely horrified that a guy saw her privates and everything!

"Well I've grown up since then, mom."

"Padmé, Leia's right. But I will bathe Luke as soon as I can get him into the house."

Anakin went to the wooded glade and found Luke sitting in the tree. "Son."

"Dad." Luke replied.

Anakin leapt into the tree and sat next to Luke. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Why did you take Mara as your padawan?"

Anakin wondered where this line of questioning was coming from. "Why not? She's a hard working padawan, is there something wrong Luke?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Luke replied.

Anakin sighed, "Obi-Wan told me of your fears. You also don't get the rest you need and lately you haven't been eating right."

"Obi-Wan is a worry wart." Luke sullenly replied.

"You know you can tell me anything, Luke. I want to know what's troubling you."

"I've been having these weird dreams, and don't tell me that dreams pass in time."

"Not all dreams are premonitions, Luke."

Luke sighed deeply, "In my dreams I'm living somewhere else; a desert planet Tatooine actually, you are dead and so is mom. Leia is a princess and a senator; we don't know that we are related. There are no Jedi left; they are all dead except Obi-Wan and Yoda. There is an Emperor and a big mean guy named Darth Vader."

Anakin knew of course that if he had chosen to side with Palpatine that this could have been a reality.

"Luke, you must really put your mind at ease; there is no Emperor as Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord that died on General Grievous ship."

"So you will never turn?" Luke asked with tears coming out of his eyes.

"No; the losses would be too unbearable. Why don't we try to meditate after you get your bath?"

"I hate baths." Luke replied crossing his arms.

Anakin jumped to the ground and pulled Luke out of the tree.

"Stop it!" Luke laughed.

"If you want me to get a bath, you will have to catch me first." Luke challenged.

"Are you sure it's wise to dare me like that son?"

Luke ran away towards the lake; Anakin allowed him to get a head start and then started running after him. Luke screamed and was backed up to the cool waters of the lake.

Anakin lifted him up and Luke struggled within his father's invisible grip; "No, this water is freezing!"

Anakin released Luke and he fell into the water with a large splash and swam to shore, glaring at his father when he came out.

"Come, the rest of the family should be coming soon. Let's get you into some dry clothes." Luke lifted his finger and a large wave came crashing over Anakin's head. Luke laughed and laughed until he saw the infamous glare coming from his father's dark blue eyes. "Poodoo!" Luke exclaimed and ran to the house; eventually Anakin caught up with him and tossed Luke over his shoulder carrying him.

"Come on, please don't be mad."

Padmé saw Anakin and Luke soaked to the skin, she started laughing.

"Your son is a trouble maker, Padmé."

"My son? No, you've got it wrong, Anakin. When he misbehaves he's your son."

"Actually, you both got it wrong, I'm your son whether I'm good or bad and there's not a thing you can do about it!" Luke emphatically stated.

"He's right you know." Padmé admitted.

After changing, both Luke and Anakin went downstairs, they were discussing the padawan tournament.

"Will you be there?"

"Yes, however since you and Leia are family I'm not allowed to grade your performance, it would be a serious conflict of interest."

"Can Mara Jade come?" Luke wanted to know he didn't know why it was important for her to be there, other than his sister she was the only girl that he liked.

"Yes, she'll be there."

After dinner, Mara went to the gazebo to meditate. She felt Luke approach.

"Mara?"

"Yes?"

"You are coming to the tournament aren't you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it."

"Can you help me to learn how to go into stealth mode?"

"You need to speak with Master Skywalker about that, Luke. He's the expert, besides if he caught me training you, whew I don't even want to think about what he would do."

"It couldn't be all that bad."

"Luke, don't push it please. I can find ways to get into trouble on my own without your influence."

Luke was crushed; he really wanted to learn this skill so he could scare the hell out of people as a prank of course.

"How do you do it then?" Luke asked.

"Drop it Luke." Mara warned.

"It's not fair; why won't anyone tell me?" Luke whined.

"You are too young, Luke to learn how to do it."

"Why does everyone get to pull really good pranks except me?"

"Who was it that you wanted to prank?" Mara sighed.

"Father of course, I thought it was obvious."

"NO! Listen, Luke, don't prank on him; I'm deadly serious."

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"Not in long while, Luke. That last time had a lasting impression if you understand what I'm saying." Luke nodded his head and left Mara to finishing up her meditation.

Padmé was saying goodbye to her parents when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and no one was there. Luke and Leia were standing in the shadows with one of their father's black cloaks covering them up completely. After Padmé said goodbye to her family and shut the door she felt another sharp tap on her shoulder again. She turned around and began to wonder who was doing this. Anakin must be at it again.

"Anakin, stop it, you have my attention what is that you want?"

"Padmé, talking to yourself again?" Anakin smiled.

"Quit tapping me on my shoulder."

"I wasn't."

Padmé glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Padmé, I swear to you I'm not doing this." Just then Anakin felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"We have a prankster in our midst." Anakin whispered.

Padmé let out a shout when she felt a cold ice cube go down her back. Leia pulled the hairclip out of her mother's hair and it fell about her face and shoulders.

"Maybe we have two pranksters, Anakin."

"Well if these pranksters know what's good for them they will immediately go to bed or I will be forced to go into aggressive negotiations." Anakin announced loudly and authoritatively. Luke and Leia stumbled out shadows but unfortunately for them their father's cloak managed to wrap around their legs and trip them as they attempted escape. He lifted the pair up and laughed as his cloak was too long. He removed it and lowered Luke and Leia to their feet and sent them off to bed. Padmé kissed and hugged them goodnight, "Your children are so mischievous, Ani."

"Oh, boy here we go again; your children are just as devious as you, my dear sweet wife."

Padmé whispered, "Maybe our next child won't be as high-spirited as us."

"Unlikely, the child will probably be worse, especially as those two as their siblings and don't forget Han Solo and Mara Jade's affect. Even our nieces can be a corrupting influence."

"Let's find out." Padmé whispered.

Anakin sighed, "Aren't two enough?"

"No, besides I have to beat out my sister."

"Say what?"

"She has two and I have two."

"So?"

"Are you scared? I can't believe it that Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker is scared!"

"Padmé, I'm not scared. Our children are a blessing and you know I love them dearly."

"Yes, I know you do."

Mara Jade found Padmé and Anakin kissing in the hallway.

"Oh, jeez don't you guys ever let up? You act like freaking newlyweds or something."

"One day you will feel differently, Mara Jade."

"Oh, please Master Skywalker, give me a break. I don't want to be tied down and have to answer to anyone as soon as I finish up my training, I'll be going underground to work for the Jedi Council as an operative."

"There are many years before that happens, Mara Jade and until then you are tied down with me." Anakin replied.

"Yes, I know. Has Luke talked to you?"

"About?"

"He asked me to train him in going into stealth mode; and before you get excited I told him that I couldn't teach him this; he would need to learn it from you, since you are an expert."

"Why does he want to learn how to do it?"

"You will have to ask him. I'm going to bed, good night milady and Master." She hugged Anakin and Padmé goodnight.

**Author's note:I know that this chapter might be a bit boring, but you guys also wanted some pranks to be pulled; anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.—DarthGladiator45**


	20. Chapter 19

Prince Xizor knew that he was being sought after by the not only the Senate but also the Jedi Council, he decided that he needed to find a planet to lie low on for awhile, he would eventually be able to get back to his business. He left Guri his trusted android to run the Black Sun Crime Syndicate and returned to Fallen to his family. Since they were royalty he knew that he would not be extradited to Coruscant. It would be a number of years before he would show his face to the public arena. However, Prince Xizor was a very patient man; he didn't mind waiting even if it took decades.

Anakin had a special trial setup with Mara Jade and Jar Jar Binks was going to be in the center. The trial would place Mara Jade in the middle of the Nubian jungle with only water, her lightsaber, and her Jedi robes and cloak. She would have no food and no other equipment, but since their bond was very strong, he would always know where she was, she would merely have to ask for help. This would almost be impossible for Mara Jade, because if there was one thing that Mara hated to ask was for help from anyone, as she perceived it to be a weakness.

It was a cold morning when Mara was taken to outskirts of the jungle.

"No food, Master? How will I survive?" Mara asked.

"You will find a way, my padawan. Trust in the Force and your instincts."

"How long is this trial?"

"You must find your way home, Mara without the use of technology; remember the Gungans are a good people so if you run across one, don't be too hard on them."

Mara sighed deeply and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"May the Force be with you, Mara Jade."

"You too Master." Mara walked away and disappeared into the dense jungle. Anakin sped away, she of course didn't know it, but he was concerned about this trial, but he also knew that she would walk away stronger from the experience; especially if Jar Jar didn't drive her crazy first. Mara Jade walked along the dirt path, using the Force to examine any threats. The only threats she found were the insects flying around her head. She found a fallen tree and gathered some long ferns for a make-shift roof and gathered wood for a fire.

After setting up the camp, she went to the swamp lake and attempted to go fishing, but without decent bait it was proving rather difficult, she found a long thick stick for fishing as well as a long vine to attach it to. "I hope I don't have to eat bugs; I'll vomit if I do. Now I know why Master Skywalker made me fast for the last twelve hours, so it would motive me to find food." She knew that there were fish in the bottom of the pond, she could feel their presence. "Maybe I can influence them to jump on my line." Mara concentrated on one rather large fish and managed to get it interested in the grub and the vine. She pulled it out of the water and was so happy that it worked. She removed her small knife and started cleaning it. She put it on the fire and it would serve as her breakfast. After eating breakfast, Mara went to find some herbs and some fruit that would be safe for her to eat. She climbed one of the large trees and sat in it meditating, enjoying the feel of all the life around her. It was strange but she felt somewhat at peace, even though she kept expecting the unexpected. "Nothing is ever as it seems my padawan." Mara remembered her master's words. She began to think about their bond and their relationship. She remembered the first day she met him, she was scared and uncertain, he was so intimidating and the fact that his anger was well known didn't help. It was strange though, he was fiercely protective of her just as much as his family. She couldn't help to get the feeling that this was trial for him just as much as it was for her; Mara knew that eventually he would have to let her go and become a Jedi Knight. She knew that one of Anakin's greatest flaws is that he had a very hard time with change and of letting go, she found out this the first year she was living with him and Padmé. He left home moody and sullen and he was incredibly critical, Padmé had told Mara that the anniversary of his mother's death was approaching, that he would leave soon to sort out his emotions; he would have to go alone. Mara was upset not fully understanding the burden his mother's death had on him. When he returned, he brought back a japor snippet for her and a hand-crafted jewelry box for Padmé. Anakin had also returned refreshed, vitalized, and his sense of humor had returned. When Mara finished meditating, she felt better but dark foreboding clouds were soon over her camp and it started to rain and storm. She went to her lean-to and pulled her hood over her head.

The wind whipped through the trees and completely destroyed her lean-to and she tried to find a cave or something nearby that she could find cover for her head. The lightning was intense and she sensed a child nearby who was crying and was absolutely terrified, her father and she were out camping and she had wandered away. Mara approached the four year old girl as the girl ran towards her, "Please help me. I'm lost."

"What's your name?"

"Ami; I know you are Jedi, can you protect me?"

"I'm not a fully trained Jedi, as of yet, I'm still learning. But yes I will protect you. Now who are your parents?"

"My mother died last winter and my father is an artist his name is Palo."

Mara took the child's hand and reached out in the Force to try to find her father. He was looking for her, crying out her name. When they arrived, Ami ran to her father's embrace.

"Oh, Ami I don't know whether I should spank you or hug you."

"Hugging works, father." Ami laughed.

"Miss thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"It was nothing, its all in the line of duty."

"You are a Jedi padawan aren't you?"

"It is really that obvious?" Mara Jade sighed.

"Yes. Come I want you to come inside our cabin until the rain and lightning let up. I have some stew on the fire." Palo offered.

Mara Jade entered the cabin and removed her cloak to allow it to dry.

"I have a dress here from my late wife it might be a little big on you, but it will serve until your clothes dry." Palo gave Mara Jade the peasant long sleeved dress it was a very pretty lavender. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, please call me Palo, what's your name?"

"Mara Jade, my trainer is Master Skywalker, do you know him?"

"Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"How I could I not know him, he is married to my childhood sweetheart, Padmé."

Mara Jade ate the wonderful stew as the weather continued to intensify throughout the night. Ami really liked Mara; she had beautiful red hair and the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen. "Can you tell me a story?"

Mara Jade told her the story about how the morning she met Master Skywalker for the first time. Ami listened intently amazed by details and even though she didn't want to fall asleep, she did anyway. Mara tucked her into her bed and fell asleep by the fire. The next morning she pulled on her Jedi robes and left a note thanking Palo for everything. She immediately returned to the jungle and found a Gungan poking around a log apparently looking for breakfast.

"Hello there, who are yousa?"

"Mara Jade and you are?"

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks; and I are very, very hungry. Dousa have any food?"

"No."

"Yousa here by yousa self?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"Dangerous creatures are about, yousa should be with me."

"No thanks. I find your broken language to be annoying." Mara stormed off, this creature annoyed the hell out of her and it didn't seem to know how to take a hint it followed her until he fell into a hidden trap in the ground.

"Help meesa please!" Jar Jar yelled.

"You clumsy oaf!" Mara lowered a large vine down to him and he pulled himself out of the hole.

"You save me! I owe you a life debt." Jar Jar grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"No, it's really not necessary; I relieve you of your debt, seriously."

"No, demanded by the gods it is."

Mara Jade spent the next day trying desperately to get rid of Jar Jar Binks, but he kept following her and talking to her incessantly.

"Will you just shut up for five minutes, I can't think with you blabbering on and on much ado about nothing!"

Jar Jar Binks sighed seemingly heartbroken by her outburst, he said goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Jar Jar; its just you talk too much, I didn't mean to yell and say those mean things."

"Yousa did; Ani told me that you would get angry and have very little patience with me, but he figured that I would be good for your test. Yousa are very brave warrior, see yousa soon." Jar Jar Binks left Mara Jade with her mouth hanging open; she might have known that he would do this. She meditated on this failure and knew that she would have to learn to control her temper with people that drove her crazy. But Jar Jar said something odd about her master, he called him, 'Ani', she laughed hysterically, she sometimes heard Padmé call him this, but never anyone else, they wouldn't dare. "Master Ani." Mara laughed once again. She would have to find her way home, soon so as to pull this name out of the proverbial hat. She would then share it with Han; she knew he would get a kick out of it.

It took an entire day to make it to the home grounds; she opened the patio door, silently as she knew that the house was probably asleep. Mara immediately crept into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She was starving and ate ravenously.

**_Author's Note:Thank you for all your reviews, if you want me to respond to you via email I will need your email address, mine is or you can also find it listed in my profile page. Thanks again.—DarthGladiator45_**


	21. Chapter 20

Luke and Leia were working on their telekinesis in the garden. "Are you nervous about the tournament next week?" Luke asked.

"No, it's just to prove where we are, Luke, there's no reason to be nervous." Leia replied.

"Of course it must be easy for you two as you are the Chosen One's children." Marcus Antilles scoffed.

"Easy? It's not easy at all!" Luke yelled.

"Sure it is! We all know who your father is, Lukey, he's not only the almighty powerful Chosen One' he is also a Jedi Master and council member and don't forget he is also the "hero with no fear." Marcus was intensely jealous of both Luke and Leia; he knew that they got special privileges and got their pick of the top masters.

"I've told you before Marcus, not to call me Lukey."

"What are you going to do about it, Lukey? I'm bigger and smarter than you'll ever be."

Leia saw her brother's eyes flick over to a dark grayish blue an indication that he was getting very angry.

"_Luke, don't. He isn't worth it. What would father say?"_ Leia telepathically sent to her brother.

"Lukey, Lukey he is all pukey." Marcus taunted him the way an immature eight year old would do.

"You better stop, I will not tell you again." Luke threatened.

"Ooo, what are you going to do about it? Remember anger leads to the dark side, Lukey." Marcus was caught off guard as he was thrown to the ground and Luke started to punch him and beat him senseless.

"Luke, please stop! Please!" Leia cried out. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda came upon the scene and Marcus' nose was bleeding profusely and Luke had a satisfied look on his face, until he saw the great disappointment in the Jedi Master's faces.

"Padawan Skywalker, what's this all about?" Mace Windu bellowed.

"He was taunting me."

"Calling you names was he?" Yoda replied.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Feel you had to beat Padawan Antilles to pulp was justified do you?" Yoda asked.

"No, probably not; but when I asked him to stop he wouldn't."

"Master Kenobi, take Luke home." Master Windu ordered.

Luke felt a sharp tug of his padawan braid and yelped as Obi-Wan led him out.

"Please don't tell my father, Master Kenobi." Luke cried.

"I won't; but you will my young apprentice."

Luke began to cry harder. "Please, don't make me." Luke sobbed.

Obi-Wan sighed; the boy was scared and possibly rightfully so to a seven year old child, Anakin was a formidable Jedi, Obi-Wan knew that most of the younglings would rather deal with Master Windu even on his very worse day than deal with Master Skywalker. Even though his anger didn't control him, it still caused most to be incredibly fearful. It didn't help that Anakin wore mostly black robes and cloaks. He could never get Anakin to choose lighter colors either, he complained that the amount of dirt and grime he was normally chest up in while working on ships would just turn black anyway.

After about an hour, Obi-Wan and Luke were summoned to the council chambers along with Marcus and his Master. It was decided that the padawans needed to spend some time working through their differences together and while supervised. The next morning they were assigned to work the outside gardens. Both padawans protested loudly and incessantly, that is until their masters gently tugged on their braids.

"Report to the gardens at 0500 and do not be late padawans Skywalker and Antilles."

Luke glared at his nemesis and the favor was returned. After dinner, Luke was sent to bed. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think father is going to do to me?"

"I honestly don't know Luke. We have a council meeting tomorrow and I think he is bringing Mara Jade to the temple to go over some more lessons."

"I wish I could see Mara, without having to face down my father."

"Good night, Luke."

Luke jumped into Obi-Wan's arms and hugged him fiercely; Anakin used to be like this too especially when he was frightened.

"It's going to be okay, Luke. Anakin used to get into fights too, but advice I can give you, my young apprentice is to be honest."

"Boy you don't have to tell me to be honest; he has zero tolerance for liars."

Luke hugged Obi-Wan once again and ran to his room. He knew that his father would be disappointed, but hopefully not to the degree that he would incur his wrath. Marcus thought Luke had it easy; but in reality it was quite different, his father was stricter than all the Jedi Masters put together, including Master Yoda. He didn't expect perfection, merely excellence and for his children to be well behaved, which most of the time Luke and Leia were.

Mara Jade was meditating that evening about her trial that Anakin had set up with her, she felt his presence though he was walking softer than a breeze. He sat across from her, crossing his long legs, she was beating herself up about the Jar Jar incident.

"_Padawan, a trial is to help you prepare you for your next step as a Jedi Knight; it does little good to beat yourself up over your mistakes. Learn from them, Mara, they will give you the strength."_

"_Master, I feel that I have failed you."_ Mara lowered her head.

"_No, you haven't failed me at all; I actually thought you did quite well with Jar Jar and even he thinks the same. These mini-trials are neither pass nor fail, it is to help you to grow and learn and even if mistakes are made, it is still a learning experience. If you never make another mistake again, it will make you a lesser Jedi and one that is more arrogant. We learn everyday, more through our mistakes than our successes. You will one day become a very powerful Jedi, young Mara. I'm certain of it, learn from your mistakes, Force knows I've made a ton of them in my youth and even as a Jedi, but as long as we admit our mistakes and learn from them, we will never stop growing. I'm very proud of you. If it had been me on this trial with Jar Jar, I would have probably put him in a choke hold."_

Mara laughed at that and opened her eyes and saw the bright blue eyes gazing back at her_, "One thing I did learn from Jar Jar was a certain little nickname."_

"Oh really?" Anakin sat back.

"Yes."

"What might that be Mara Jade?"

"Little Ani, yousa are so big, meesa scared of yousa." Mara Jade mimicked Jar Jar's voice perfectly.

"Do not call me Ani; Mara Jade." Anakin ordered as he shook his finger at her.

"Oh, come on, Master Ani." Mara Jade stood to run out of the meditation chamber. A dark scowl appeared on Anakin's face a clear indication that he was starting to get angry. "Darth Ani! Oh, no, look out!" Mara Jade ran through the house and out to the grounds laughing the entire time. "It's the Sith Lord Ani! Bantha poodoo, save me Milady."

"What's this all about Mara Jade?"

"Darth Ani is coming to get me."

"Isn't it a Jedi responsibility to defeat the Sith, Mara Jade?"

Anakin opened the door and found Mara Jade with Padmé, more like cowering behind her.

"Good night, Mara Jade." Anakin ordered.

"Good night, Darth Ani." Mara Jade force leapt over the table to avoid the heavy whack that she knew was coming unfortunately she found herself over his shoulder being carried to bed.

"Good night, milady." Mara Jade was still laughing as her master carried her to bed.

Anakin was slightly amused but he wasn't about to let on to Mara Jade he tossed her on the bed. "We leave for Coruscant in the morning. If word of this gets out about you calling me Ani in any form you will scrub the council floors on your hands and knees with a toothbrush."

Mara sighed deeply, defeated.

"Good night, Master."

"Sweet dreams, Mara."

Mara lay on the bed giggling, "Darth Ani, I think it has a nice ring to it."

"_Good night, Mara Jade. Do not make me come in there to put you to sleep."_

"_How are you going to do that with another boring lecture on engines?"_ Mara Jade sarcastically retorted.

"_You would be wise to stop while you are ahead, Mara Jade."_ The threat in his voice was very clear. Mara Jade curled up on her side and went to sleep.

Luke awoke the next morning at 0400 to eat breakfast and to put on his work clothes, he met up with Marcus and the two of them glared at each other. Master Yoda who was the keeper of the garden approached the young padawans and leaned on his gimer cane.

"Work together you will. Luke will plant the seeds and Marcus will cover them with dirt, should be done in approximately six hours if you two cooperate, longer if you do not."

Luke grabbed the bag of seeds and Marcus grabbed the hoe.

"I hate gardening!" Marcus announced as soon as Yoda was seemingly out of earshot.

"Could be worse."

"What's worse than this, farm boy?"

"Scrubbing the council chambers with a toothbrush would be a lot worse."

"Oh yea like you would ever have to do that, you're special I'm surprised that you got gardening duty at all. Of course your father will probably get you reassigned to some more pleasant task inside!"

"Is that what you really think, Marcus? That my father spoils his children?"

"Yes it's what I know!"

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain. My father is stricter than you can even imagine! He makes Master Yoda and Master Windu to be carefree and more liberal in their application of punishment."

"You still get special privileges you can't deny that?"

"Give me specifics, Marcus! Please I'm just dying to know."

"You got to pick your own Jedi Master!"

"Actually, no, he was asked and then it was confirmed in the Jedi Council. I had nothing to do with it; I would have preferred Master Yoda, actually."

"He hasn't taken a padawan in eons, Luke."

"Well there you have it! Do you really think its easy being the Chosen One's son? It isn't, I always feel like I have to live up to his example, Marcus, that's why I sometimes do stupid stuff so the council will let me be my own person. You are so lucky; you won't have to face down your father this afternoon, like I will. He can be as intimidating as a Sith Lord."

"I guess you're right, Luke. I'm sorry that I called you those names."

"It's okay; I guess now you understand, I love my father very much and most of the time he's pretty cool, but don't disappoint him or worse lie to him."

"What happens when you lie?"

Luke told Marcus and he was somewhat shocked, but then he realized that even his own master was quite unforgiving when it came to deceitfulness. It was as much as a path to the dark side as much as fear, anger and hatred, probably even more so. Marcus and Luke eventually finished their garden chores and came out of the experience as good friends. Marcus now understood Luke a bit more and even felt empathy for him. His own Master Kit Fitso would probably assign him laps in the pool or do more research on various water-linked planets, but since Kit was a on a mission, he had to answer to Yoda.

Luke returned to the apartment, tired, hungry and absolutely filthy. He and Marcus had a mud slinging contest and managed to get each other pretty filthy Master Yoda had to spray them down with ice cold water. Both boys were laughing and returned to the apartments. He really did hope he would see Mara Jade today, he was pretty sure she would spending time in the archives studying. Luke saw a note from Obi-Wan telling him to get cleaned up and to meet him in the sparring room. Luke still had to practice his forms for the tournament next week. Anakin arrived to the Jedi Council meeting with only five minutes to spare; he left Mara in the archives and ran to the meeting. Luke sensed his father's presence in the temple; thankfully he was running late for his meeting. Luke left for the archive, he saw Mara Jade blankly looking at a holo screen and not really concentrating. "Hi." Luke offered a pretty rose to Mara.

"Oh, Luke it's so good to see you." Mara hugged him.

"Father late again?"

"Yes, what else is new?"

"The tournament is next week."

Mara smiled at Luke, "Come I want to see the gardens. I hate all this studying."

"What will father say?"

"Oh, I'll get the standard procrastination lecture."

Luke laughed nervously, "I hope that's all I get is a lecture."

"What do you mean? What did you do now?"

"I got into a fight with Marcus Antilles; we had to work in the garden and for fun we started slinging mud at each other. Master Yoda turned the water hose on us and was laughing as he ordered us to our apartments to get clean."

Mara told him about her trial and including the little nickname that Jar Jar had told her.

"Do you know what he calls Master Skywalker?"

"No."

"Ani; Do you believe it?"

"Ani? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"I don't know; but you can't tell anyone or else he will kill me."

Luke had a most wicked thought; two of most delicious pranks he could pull on his father, but he would need help.

"How long are you going to be on Coruscant?"

"Why?"

Luke whispered into Mara Jade's ear what he was planning. "Oh, no, Luke you will get us both killed." Mara then laughed. "Okay, let's do it."

_**Author's Note:Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them.--DarthGladiator45**_


	22. Chapter 21

After the council meeting, Anakin and Obi-Wan went to the gardens and found Luke and Mara to be conspiring some kind of evil prank.

"Good afternoon, padawans." Anakin greeted.

Luke ran to his father trying to gauge his mood, it seemed rather good-natured and humorous. Anakin picked him up and hugged him, _"I need to talk to you somewhere privately father."_ Luke sent telepathically.

Anakin lowered him to the ground and led him away to the Jedi living quarters. Anakin sensed his son's anxiety and he even seemed somewhat fearful. Anakin opened the door and removed his black cloak and sat on the sofa and looked at Luke intently. Luke took his father's right hand into his own and fiddled with the metal clasps. He was afraid, not something that Anakin enjoyed feeling from his own child or anyone else for that matter.

"Luke, tell me what's troubling you? You know you can tell me anything."

"You'll get angry."

Anakin sighed deeply letting the calm and serenity flow from the Force into his own body and across to his and Luke's bond.

"Just tell me Luke, please. The suspense is killing me."

"I fought with another one of the padawans."

"Why?"

"He was calling me names and he wouldn't quit when I asked him too. So I punched him and he ended up with a bloody nose. Master Yoda forced Marcus and me to work in the garden together, planting seeds. We eventually worked things out, he was so jealous of me; he thought that I always got special treatment as your son. I told him that it wasn't true that living in your shadow was difficult because it seemed so much was expected from me. That's why I sometimes pull pranks on folks so that way people will see me as Luke Skywalker not as the 'Chosen One's' son."

Anakin could relate all too well to this dilemma, it was the same reason he had done things in his youth to rebel; the moniker of being the 'Chosen One' haunted him and he felt that the whole galaxy was expecting him to make the right choice.

"I understand Luke, believe me. It's difficult when people expect you to be more than what you are. I'm sorry you are being eclipsed by my shadow."

"Yea, and because you are so tall, it's a big shadow!" Luke emphatically stated.

Anakin laughed at that and pulled Luke into an embrace; "Just remember Luke that for the most part fighting rarely solves anything. It's always the last resort; I'm glad you worked things out with Marcus."

"So are you going to um, you know."

"No, just try to think before going into aggressive negotiations. Do not use the Force in anger, Luke, no matter how tempting it might be. You will meditate on that until dinner."

Luke sighed it could be worse he supposed. After dinner he and Mara Jade went to the gardens and talked and then Luke started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"We need to think about that prank to pull on father." Luke smiled most deviously.

"You know what will happen if we get caught." Mara Jade sighed.

"We aren't going to be pretend to be a Sith or anything." Luke replied.

"Yes, I know."

Luke and Mara Jade conspired some more and then went to the supply store and told the clerk that they needed some ivory uniforms for Master Skywalker.

"He only wears black, children."

"Yes, we know but he's going to a wedding and they forbid black as it's assign of bad luck."

"Funny he didn't mention this to me." The seamstress crossed her arms.

"Okay. We are going to pull a prank on him we want some ivory uniforms to dye them a different color." Luke admitted.

"Why didn't you say so? Come inside, he was always pulling pranks on poor Obi-Wan; he needs to be paid triple-fold in my opinion."

Luke and Mara Jade had the ivory clothes dyed and when Luke returned to the apartment, he sensed his father at Obi-Wan's. "It's now or never, Mara Jade."

"Let's do it."

Luke and Mara entered the apartment and saw his father's favorite cloak hanging up, he removed shoved it into the bag, he did the same with all of his father's Jedi robes.

"How will you get rid of the one he's wearing Mara?"

"Master Skywalker never wears dirty clothes, besides I can wake up early and take care of it, while he's taking a thirty minute shower. What about the name?"

"I have some friends of mine making signs to put in the council chambers as well as in the hallway leading up to the council room itself."

The prank was setup; Luke and Mara Jade said good night to each other and Luke returned to his apartment. After saying goodnight, Luke went off to bed. Anakin finished his ale and decided to turn in as well.

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

"See you in the morning."

"Mm, be wary, Obi-Wan; Luke and Mara are up to something."

Obi-Wan agreed. Anakin saw Mara Jade asleep on the couch; he decided to leave her there. Anakin meditated and went to bed. The next morning, she heard Anakin singing in the shower, he normally had a nice voice but it was loud and booming this morning. She quickly went into his room and removed his dirty Jedi Robes and put them in the large bag. She knocked on Obi-Wan's door and Luke answered.

"Here get rid of the evidence; not permanently of course."

"Did you hang up the cloak?"

"Yes." Mara giggled.

After stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he saw that all of his Jedi robes were gone, he did spy a new brown paper package on the bed, but ignored it, he hated new Jedi robes, the only thing that was in the dresser were his undergarments. He pulled them on and opened the package. The Jedi robes were a soft color of pink! PINK! He was a guy, he hated pink!

"Mara Jade!" He stormed out of the bedroom cursing in Huttese.

"Good morning, Master."

"What is the meaning of this? Where are my Jedi robes?" He tossed the pink tunic at Mara Jade.

"This won't fit me master; it's too big."

"I have a council meeting in ten minutes, Mara Jade you better get my robes out of hiding right now!"

Just then the bell rang, "Come on Anakin we have to hurry, there's an emergency council meeting! You aren't dressed yet, hurry up."

"I'm not going out of this apartment without my black Jedi robes, Obi-Wan."

"We don't have time; we received a threatening letter from some guy who's threatening to kill all of the Jedi. Come on its serious!"

"Mara Jade you will be dealt with later; I promise you." Mara gulped. Obi-Wan winked at her.

"Promise me you will put a healing spell on me after he's done." Mara Jade whispered.

Obi-Wan hugged her. Anakin came out of his bedroom wearing the pink Jedi robes the scowl on his face was priceless. Luke came out of the apartment and started to laugh until Anakin turned around and glared hard at Luke, who immediately stopped laughing. _"We will deal with this later, my son and may the Force help you when I'm done with you."_ Anakin threatened.

Leia and her friends had tacked up the signs all over the chambers and including the hallway leading to it. "Beware of Darth Ani." "Darth Ani is coming to get you." "Darth Ani wears all pink." When Anakin walked into the council chamber all the Jedi Masters saw him and none could contain their laughter, the entire Jedi council burst out laughing most were laughing so hard that they were falling out of their chairs and practically rolling on the floor. "Look good in pink you do, Anakin." Yoda snickered.

"That's it!" Anakin stormed out of the council chambers he pulled the signs off the walls and shredded them as he continued. When the younglings, padawans, and the Jedi Knights saw him they too started laughing. Luke and Mara Jade were on their way to the archive when they saw a frightening visage of Anakin storming towards them; they could feel his anger through both of their bonds. "Mara?"

"Yes?"

"RUN!" Luke exclaimed as he grabbed her hand.

"Get back here or else this will go harder on you!" Anakin yelled.

"Save us from Darth Ani!" Luke yelled.

Cin Drallig came out of the training room and saw what was going on, Luke and Mara Jade ran into the training room.

"Uh, Luke?"

"Yea?"

"We're trapped."

Luke looked around and saw a vent, he managed to get it open and Mara jumped in after him.

"Uh, Anakin?"

"What?"

"Something happen to your other robes?" Cin was trying desperately not to laugh.

Anakin glared at Cin. "My padawan and my son pulled this prank on me; they hid all my Jedi robes and then pasted signs in the Council chambers about me being Darth Ani."

Cin lost it and started to laugh hysterically. Anakin opened the door and sensed both Luke and Mara in this room.

"Come out now and I'll go easy on you. The joke is over."

Luke and Mara opened the vent and jumped down. Anakin grabbed Luke's padawan braid and Mara's left ear.

"Let's go."

Luke and Mara looked at each other and sighed in defeat. _"Luke, how are your healing abilities?"_ Mara asked.

"_Obi-Wan is training me; but I only know how to heal small cuts."_

Mara and Luke were brought before the council as Anakin sat in his chair glaring at the both of them.

"Padawan Jade and Skywalker, seems you have a lot of time on hands before the tournament next week." Master Windu stated.

"Yes, Master."

"Good, practice you will on your lightsaber drills and on your cleaning abilities." Yoda replied.

"First, you will find my robes, and then you will wash and iron them. Then you will sweep and scrub the floor in here as well as in the hallway."

After the assignments were given, Luke and Mara Jade were sent to Anakin's living quarters and did as they were told.

"I'm surprised that was all, I thought there would be more to it than that." Luke sighed.

"There will be Luke; That was just the council's punishment, I'm sure Master Skywalker will deal with us on a more personal level after he has calmed himself."

"No, please don't tell me that, Mara." Luke cried.

"It was your great idea to pull a prank on Master Skywalker, Luke. You know what always follows."

"Always, are sure it's always? Could it be possibly sometimes?"

"It's never sometimes, Luke. It's always, I tried to tell you."

"But, we didn't pretend to be a Sith, I didn't think it would involve that!"

"Oh, come on Luke, you're naïveté is most charming."

Anakin went to the stores after his meeting and gathered up a spare uniform and after changing he went to the Jedi Council Garage and started working on one of the fighters to work through his anger and frustration. He was never going to live this down; fixing things always had a way of calming him and to help him think about things. It took most of the afternoon for Anakin to be calm enough to deal with his padawan and his son. "My son is definitely a chip of the old block; this was definitely the most devious prank I have ever experienced. That's okay because revenge is a dish best served cold."

**_Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Thanks for all of the reviews. – DarthGladiator45_**


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer:In case ya'll forget; I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. So don't sue me Lucas Films Ltd._

Luke awoke the next morning to see the sun creeping up from the horizon, turning the sky into beautiful reds, pinks, and even a shade of purple. Normally he loved watching the sun rise, but he was still incredibly sore. He knew that his father was angry and maybe he did deserve the spanking, but he wondered if the prank had been worth it and now to be grounded as well. He and Mara were going to be training very hard with their father all this week before the tournament. He can't say he was looking forward to it, especially the chores.

Obi-Wan sensed his padawan's anxiety when Luke had returned to the apartment last night he was incredibly sore and his eyes were red from crying so hard. It was odd though; Luke didn't feel any resentment that Anakin always did when he was disciplined.

Mara Jade awoke also feeling sore and it didn't help that her master was singing in the shower so damn boisterously, he was so happy. It grated on her nerves, but she dare not say anything. She couldn't wait for this entire week be over already, she knew that Master Skywalker would be working both her and Luke so hard that they wouldn't have time to even think of pranks or for anything else for that matter except chores and Jedi training. Mara dressed and went out to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast, Anakin couldn't cook to save his life, and fortunately Mara spent most of her spare time learning from either Padmé or Jobal. "Good morning, my padawan. Isn't it a beautiful morning?" Anakin came in to start his coffee. The only thing he could make without wreaking havoc in the apartments. Mara wanted to scream, she absolutely detested morning people, something that Anakin knew of course.

"Morning, master." Mara sullenly replied. Anakin smiled at her most deviously and then pulled her into an embrace.

"After we eat breakfast, we will be going to clean the Jedi council chamber."

"Oh, boy. I can barely contain my excitement." Mara mumbled sarcastically underneath her breath.

"I knew you'd be thrilled." Anakin skipped out of the kitchen.

Luke finished dressing and joined Obi-Wan in the dining room, breakfast was just about ready.

"Good morning, Luke."

"Morning Master Kenobi. Is it really necessary that I go with father and Mara Jade? Can't I please stay with you?"

"You would miss the opportunity to work with your father? I'm surprised Luke."

"He's going to kill us! He has assigned Mara and me a bunch of chores and then he's going to work on our training."

"It's only for a week, Luke."

Luke sighed and stood at the table, not wanting to sit until the last possible moment. Once Obi-Wan put the food on the table and sat as he saw Luke struggling.

"Come now, Luke, don't tell me that it still hurts."

"It does, Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly, he approached Luke and put his hands on him to help with the pain. Luke felt better and was able to take his seat.

Mara put the food on the table and had the same struggle as Luke in sitting. Anakin wasn't as forgiving, "Please have a seat, my little prankster."

"No, I can't."

"I can't eat with someone standing over me, now sit."

"Over you, Master Skywalker, even when you are sitting you are still taller than me!"

Anakin glared at Mara Jade; she immediately sat and looked at her breakfast. She just about lost her appetite, but knew that she needed to eat to keep up her strength for that day's activities.

While Mara was washing up the dishes, Luke was excused to spend the rest of the day with his father. Obi-Wan was going to be helping the younglings to prepare for the tournament. Each division had their own tournament. Luke went to the kitchen and helped Mara dry the dishes.

"How's it going?"

"It's not."

Luke climbed up on the counter and hugged Mara Jade and then put his hands on her head. "Obi-Wan helped me this morning; I figured I could do the same."

"Good luck."

"In my experience this no such thing as luck."

Mara felt a warm tingling expand and heal; she added her own healing abilities to Luke's and both of them were completely healed.

Anakin took them to the council chamber and while he sat his council chair, Luke and Mara Jade swept, dusted, and scrubbed. He was studying on his datapad, while they worked. It took approximately three hours to complete the council chambers, Luke and Mara were sore from kneeling and scrubbing virtually the entire time; after they put up the mop, broom, scrub brushes and pails, Anakin took them to the gardens to meditate.

When they arrived, one of the bravest younglings of the Bear Clan approached Master Skywalker. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Are you a Sith Lord?"

"The rumors of me being a Sith Lord have been greatly exaggerated, young one." The youngling looked relieved and briefly touched Anakin's mechanical hand and ran off to join Obi-Wan.

"_Thanks a lot, Obi-Wan. I will meet you in the sparring room at 1500 hours."_ Anakin telepathically sent to Obi-Wan.

"_What? How did I know that he knew about that?" _Obi-Wan replied laughing.

Luke and Mara sat on the rocks near the fountain meditating together. After meditating, the three of them went to the cafeteria for lunch. Anakin was constantly getting approached by several younglings and padawans and asked whether he was a Sith Lord.

"I have had enough of this." Anakin jumped on the table, "May I have your attention, please?" Anakin exclaimed.

The lunch room fell completely silent.

"For the record, I am **_not_** a Sith Lord; it was a prank, so please stop asking me. Thank you." Anakin jumped down from the table and joined Luke and Mara for lunch.

Even though Luke was in a different category from Mara, Anakin didn't see the harm of having the both of them work on their sparring and physical take down skills. After warming up, Anakin observed their actions with minimal interruptions. Afterwards, Luke and Mara were handed training lightsabers and started to spar. The training lightsabers were meant to merely sting and not cut like a real one could. Mara was quite good in her sparring abilities and managed to sting Luke a few times. Anakin intervened and helped his son with his stance and balance. Afterwards, Luke and Mara were told to get cleaned up and to meet Anakin in the gardens at 16:30.

"You are good with the saber, Mara." Luke complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Luke grabbed Mara's hand and she sighed deeply, "Luke, you are just a boy. I'm five years older than you."

"So? I won't always be."

"Yea, let's hope you take after your father's height as well as his saber skills." Mara laughed.

"That's not funny." Luke whined.

"Oh, Luke, you know I'm just teasing."

The rest of the week went quickly; Luke and Mara both had dramatically increased their skills with a lightsaber. One the morning of the tournament, Luke dressed in his best robes and cloak. He hooked his training saber to his belt.

Mara was pulling on her cloak when she felt her master about to open the door she pulled it open to find him holding a beautiful purple rose, it was a peace offering. He gently smiled at her which was indicative of his forgiving her of her latest prank. Mara took the rose and inhaled the heavenly scent. She knew it wasn't very Jedi like but she hugged her Master anyway. He lifted her up and spun her around the room as he always did with Padmé. "This week was the hardest week of my life, Master. Even hanging out with Jar Jar was a pure joy compared to this."

Anakin laughed at that, even he would get annoyed with Binks' antics and his funny accent.

"No matter how you come out in the tournament, Mara Jade, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

"Can you take Luke and me to Dex's after the tournament?"

"I don't see why not. Let's get something to eat; I brought up some fresh fruit from the hydroponics gardens."

Mara and Anakin sat on the living room floor and meditated.

"_Master?"_

"_Did you ever win the tournaments?"_

"_A few."_

"_Tell me."_

"_There's not much to tell, Mara."_

"_Are you being modest?"_

"_No. I don't want my successes or failures to cloud your ability to do well. You must focus on the moment and concentrate on your rival."_

After meditating, Mara felt better but still a bit nervous, Anakin reassured her that it was okay to feel a little nervous that way she wouldn't get cocky. Padmé and Han Solo were also invited to the tournament as were other civilians.

"Break a leg, Mara; not literally, it means good luck."

"Solo, I know what it means." Mara retorted.

Leia hugged her mother and looked at Han, "What's nerf-herder doing here?"

"Leia Skywalker, that's not nice! I invited him." Anakin admonished.

"Sorry father." Leia sighed.

Han rolled his eyes, he really liked this girl, and he knew that if he should ever marry this spit-fire of a woman it would be his perfect match. But of course, Anakin might have something to say about that. He was incredibly protective of his daughter, more so than an average father.

Luke, Leia, and Mara went off to their various divisions. Anakin sat with Padmé and Han.

"You're not judging?"

"No. Conflict of interest, they asked me but I said no."

Yoda oversaw the Bear Clan and the little four and five year olds were very cute with their training lightsabers and the helmets over their heads, they didn't fight each other but with training probes set to a very low setting that would only sting slightly if it hit you. As each of the younglings fought and summarily stung they were excused from the ring, only one youngling managed to beat them all out and it was a young human by the name of Winter. She bowed deeply to the crowd and to Master Yoda offering her training saber to him.

"Very impressive." Anakin whispered.

The next group came out and Luke and Leia were among them, however since they were older they were set up as teams. As each opponent was struck, that person would leave the ring. Leia was holding her own pretty well and she managed to get struck and left the ring after bowing to her opponent. Luke and Marcus Antilles were the last two in the ring. They bowed respectfully to each other and it started, "You've improved, Luke; been working with your father?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's a tough and exacting swordsman; enough to drive you crazy."

Marcus laughed. "Maybe I am glad that I don't have to train with him. Is he as good as they say?"

"I guess. He loves to attempt to pull the lightsaber out of your hand."

"That's some trick."

"It works; I don't know how many times I've been flat on my back this week with him grinning mischievously at me asking me if I yield."

"I'd love to see him and Obi-Wan go at it."

"They know each other's moves though so well it's almost like watching a ballet or something."

Marcus and Luke continued sparring though it was obvious that they were getting tired.

"So do you want me to take the hit or do you?"

"I'll take it."

Before that could happen, Yoda called it a draw. Marcus and Luke each bowed to each other and to Master Yoda and the crowd

"Excellent you both were. Congratulations."

"Thank-you, Master Yoda."

Marcus and Luke left the ring.

"One more lightsaber duel is next, will Master Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi please report to the center ring." Mace Windu announced.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Good luck Ani." Padmé kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, they do this every year and every year it remains the same."

"What's that?" Han asked.

"A stalemate." Anakin left the chair and went to the center ring.

"Obi-Wan, why does Mace do this every damn year? It always ends the same a damn stalemate."

"So you want to relinquish and let me be the victor? That's so unlike you, Anakin." Obi-Wan teased.

"Oh, you think I'm going to just give up? You've got another thing coming, Master."

"That's the spirit!" Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the back and they went into the ring.

After bowing to Yoda and to each other they activated their lightsabers. Marcus noted that Luke was right it was like watching a ballet, but much more exciting. Luke was conflicted he wasn't sure who he wanted to win, his master or his father. After a solid thirty minute duel, neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan getting the upper hand, Yoda intervened and declared it a stalemate.

"_Obi-Wan?"_ Anakin said telepathically as he smiled mischievously.

"_Yes?"_

"_Let's get our little green friend, let's truly make this an exciting event."_

"_Oh, brother you really are devious. Let's do it. Of course we might end up scrubbing the floors for a week my old padawan."_

After Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to each other and Master Yoda, they activated their lightsabers and proceeded to go after Yoda.

"Wish to fight me do you? Might get more than you bargained you will."

Yoda activated his green lightsaber and the duel became interesting very quickly. Yoda for being over 800 years old was incredibly fast. Anakin was force-pushed into the wall and hit it with a solid thud as Obi-Wan flipped out of the way of Yoda's blade. Anakin returned to the battle and soon it ended with Master Yoda hovering over the both of them while holding their lightsabers over their heads while they lay flat on their backs.

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda laughed as did Anakin and Obi-Wan. The crowd was going insane with laughter; as all three Jedi Masters bowed to each other leaving the tournament.

"For pulling this trick on an old master, both of you will work in the crèche and with the Bear Clan for a week." Anakin and Obi-Wan moaned at the same time, but at least they didn't have to scrub floors.

_**Author's Note:Sorry for the delay, I've had a slight writer's block; as always thank you for your kind reviews and ideas.—DarthGladiator45**_


	24. Chapter 23

**_Author's Note:It has come to my attention that I've neglected Mara Jade's side of the tournament. So here it is without further ado. This duel takes place prior to Obi-Wan's and Anakin's duel._**

Mara Jade fought with Zett Jukassa, he was a little older than she was but not as experienced. Zett bowed to Mara and the started the sparring, Mara noted that he didn't say much and was very quiet during the duel. He seemed to be concentrating a little too hard, she pulled his lightsaber from his grip and forced-pushed him on to the floor.

"Do you yield?"

Zett didn't reply and instead kicked her feet out from under her and the lightsabers flew into the air as they did so, both Zett and Mara called their lightsabers to them and jumped to their feet and went at again. Mara pulled jumped over Zett's head and landed behind him poking him in the backside with her lightsaber. She laughed as he yelped but a dark look appeared in Zett's eyes, he was getting very angry. The duel chamber dropped twenty degrees and Mara shivered as Zett forced-shoved her into the wall, she hit her head and a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Now, do you yield, Mara? Zett wrathfully demanded.

"Yes, Zett, I do; Congratulations."

Zett ignored Mara's hand and stormed away.

"That boy has some serious issues." Mara whispered underneath her breath. Suddenly a lightsaber was force thrown at her and she jumped out of the way as it impacted the wall. Everyone was horrified, why would Zett do that? On their way to the final duel of the tournament, Anakin and Obi-Wan confronted Zett in the hallway. The young man glared at both Jedi Masters and attempted to run around them and down the hall. He almost succeeded until he felt a heavy pull of the Force holding him in his place. Zett started screaming like a banshee and it took both Anakin and Obi-Wan to plant a thought in his mind, "Sleep," was the message. Zett fell to the floor in a heap Barriss Offee arrived in the hallway and gently picked him up and carried him to the healers.

"Don't you fine gentlemen have a duel to win?" Barriss replied as Anakin and Obi-Wan started to follow her to the healer's wing.

"She's right you know." Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin hesitantly agreed and followed Obi-Wan to the arena.

**_Author's Note:Sorry about neglecting Mara Jade's duel. I know that according to canon, Zett was a good guy, but I wanted to add some excitement to the plot. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay, writer's block struck again.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	25. Chapter 24

The following morning Zett awoke to find himself laying in a bed in the healers' quarters, he couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was the duel with Mara Jade.

"Good morning, Zett. How are you feeling?" Barriss asked as she entered the room with his breakfast.

"Master Offee? What happened why am I here?" Zett sat up and a wave of dizziness overcame him suddenly as he leaned back into the pillows.

"Shh, relax. Eat something."

Zett was ravenous and ate everything on the tray. As he leaned back a remnant of his memory of what had happened came back.

"Master Offee! Is Mara alright! Did I hurt her?"

"No, she's just fine. She has very quick reflexes."

Overcome with despair, Zett put his face into his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Barriss sat beside him and held him as he continued to cry.

"Shh, its okay, Zett."

"How can it be? I almost killed her!"

"But you didn't."

"I hated her gloating and teasing me, it made me angry, particularly when she stung me with her lightsaber on my butt."

"Mara was only trying to make it a fun contest; she meant no harm."

Zett knew this to be true, but why did it anger him to such an extent that he would want to harm a fellow Jedi? He had been told by most of his peers that he was too serious, even his master had stated the same. Zett was driven for perfection and every mistake he made it made him feel inadequate. When he wasn't in classes or sparring he was in the library studying, he didn't form relationships with people or other Jedi.

Anakin was concerned about Zett and after his mock duel with Obi-Wan and Yoda; he decided to check on him. Mara followed Anakin towards the healers' ward, trying to hide herself in the Force. She was actually pretty good at it, but she rarely could get away with it with her master. "Come out Mara, I know you want to see how Zett is doing as well."

Mara sighed heavily and pulled the hood from her head. "I don't think I'll ever get as good as you, master."

"With time and training you will, trust me." Anakin smiled.

Zett eyes widened as Anakin entered the room; this was the last person he expected to see, he thought for sure that Yoda would be in there to lecture him.

"Surprised?" Anakin asked, gauging the young padawan's feelings.

"Yes, master." Zett whispered.

Anakin pulled up a chair next to Zett's bedside. He was silent as he felt the overwhelming grief and sadness pour over Zett he watched as the tears started to pour out of the padawan's blue eyes. Anakin sent reassurance over to the young boy and even reiterated to him that he understood more than he could ever know.

"How do you mean, Master?"

"Fear, anger, aggression the dark side are they, Zett. The more powerful one becomes the more the dark side taunts you and if you allow it, to overwhelm you so you become a slave to it. Trust me on this. As matter of fact this week Obi-Wan and I are going to be assigned to the crèche, would you like to work with the younglings?"

"No, I'm not good enough."

"That's not true, Zett. Do you know the difference between perfection and excellence?"

"No master."

"To be perfect is a goal that is impossible to attain, because it doesn't allow for any mistakes. To pursue excellence however, means that mistakes are allowed and you can learn from them. Do you see this?" Anakin held up his right hand with the black gauntlet glove.

"Yes, master."

"This was taken from me because I thought I was a perfect swordsman and that I felt that I could defeat anyone in particular a Sith Lord. I was wrong, I was arrogant, and now I have this hand to remind me that I should only pursue excellence in my training. There is only one Jedi that I have yet to beat in one on one sparring and do you know who that is?"

"Master Yoda."

"Yes, and do you know why?"

Zett replied, "Because he has been a Jedi for over 800 years, he is the best swordsman in our order."

Anakin agreed saying, "Strange thing is that he may know this, but he doesn't allow himself to become arrogant. Obi-Wan and I tried to double team him and he managed to best us in less than 15 seconds. That is why he and I have to stay with the crèche for an entire week."

Zett seemed amused by this and agreed to stay with Anakin and Obi-Wan in the crèche during the day, if his master approved it of course.

Meanwhile on Naboo, Han Solo was going through some growing pains of his own, he missed Anakin desperately. But he also knew that Anakin expected him to complete his work on the speeders before he returned. Padmé also missed Anakin and Mara Jade. Han Solo was underneath a speeder cursing when Padmé came out into the garage with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk.

"Han, are you about finished?"

"Not quite, milady, Master Anakin will choke me if I don't finish this."

"You've been working far too hard, Han. You need time to rest."

"Milady, please forgive me for being blunt, but do you know what its like to work for a tyrant?"

"No. You are pushing yourself too hard, tomorrow we are going to my parents' house for dinner and you are coming with me."

"No, milady I will not." Han replied rather curtly.

"Do you really want me to make it an order, Han?"

"You can, but I do not obey your orders, milady."

Padmé walked over to him and pulled him out from underneath the speeder. Han looked at her she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him.

"You don't frighten me, milady. Your husband on the other hand is a completely different story. I swear he is part sith or something."

"Where do you think he learned it from?" Padmé replied.

Han Solo started to laugh and so did Padmé, "Milady, I don't think he learned it from you."

"I suppose you're right."

The week with the younglings was more difficult than anytime Anakin spent on an off-world colony fighting in the Clone Wars. The first day they questioned him about his hand and then they asked nosy questions. Obi-Wan was truly amazed at the level of patience his old padawan had, apparently having children was good for him. Working with the younglings though in a lot of ways was very therapeutic and fun. Luke, Mara, and Zett worked with the four and five year olds. Obi-Wan loved the infants and Anakin enjoyed the older children who hadn't been chosen to have a master yet. One afternoon Anakin took the older younglings to the fountain rooms to explore and play games. Obi-Wan stayed behind with the infants and younger padawans. "Mara?" the cute nine-year-old asked.

"Yes?"

"What's it like to have Master Skywalker as your master?"

"He's normally pretty patient and very kind; but he can be incredibly strict too."

The question answered the little girl ran off to play with Luke. The younglings for some strange reason adored Luke, he didn't even care that they pulled on his padawan braid.

Zett sat with Mara it was obvious that the boy wanted to say something, but was scared too.

"Its okay, Zett; I've already forgiven you." Mara whispered.

Zett perked up and looked into her dark green eyes and asked, "You have? I could have seriously hurt you."

"Yes, but you didn't. You forget who my master is; he has taught me how to move quickly, even with that heavy hand of his." Mara laughed.

Zett had a questioning look on his face, "I don't understand, Mara."  
"Pray you never have too, Zett."

"So are we still friends?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"My master Cin Drallig said it would be a good idea for us to spar again, with both of our masters supervising."

"Sounds like fun." Mara replied excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love to spar especially with someone my own age. Master Skywalker is too damn good; he has me flat out on my back in less than fifteen seconds."

Zett laughed at that. "Yes, so does Master Drallig."

The duel was setup in the training courtyard, two benches were placed opposite of each other and both Mara and Zett were given training sabers.

"It doesn't seem so long ago that I was training you, Anakin."

"Yes, sometimes just being around you makes me feel like a padawan again."

Cin smiled at that, "I remember a time where it seemed you nothing but elbows and knees; it was funny to watch you grow out of that awkward stage."

"It didn't happen fast enough; let me tell you, I often thought that even Jar Jar had more grace than I did."

Cin laughed he had heard about the clumsy Gungan.

Zett and Mara bowed before each other, Anakin and Cin took their seats to observe. They said very little. Mara was faster than Zett, though he was a bit more powerful. The good thing was that both of them were controlling their emotions, no anger or hatred was felt or seen through the Force, just merely competitiveness. Soon it ended with Mara being the victor. Zett hung his head in defeat.

"Come on Zett winning isn't everything, you made me fight hard. Your technique is improving."

"She's right, Zett. You did an excellent job out there."

Anakin sent a telepathic message to Cin, _"Let me take them to Dex's for dinner."_

"_I don't mind."_

"Come on you two, Dex's Diner, my treat." Anakin offered.

Mara put her arm around Zett and said, "Come on."

Zett smiled and bowed to his master and they skipped out of the room.

"Maybe I'll show you my disappearing act one day." Mara whispered.

"Really?" Zett excitedly replied.

"Shh, you'll get me into trouble." Mara whispered.

Mara concentrated and proceeded to wrap herself with Force and when Zett touched her he also disappeared. That is until Master Skywalker turned around and lifted them both off the ground and flipped them around in circles, rapidly

"Oh, stop. I'm going to be sick." Mara stated as she felt herself lose the power of the Force to hide.

"Do not try that again, Mara." Anakin warned but she saw a twinkle in his eyes, he was amused.

"Yes, master." Mara and Zett went on talking until the reached the diner. Dex came from the kitchen to embrace Anakin. "Haven't seen you in forever, my old friend and little Mara, you grow more beautiful every day."

"Thanks Dex. This is padawan-learner Zett Jukassa." Anakin introduced.

"Good to meet ya. Take a seat."

The three of them picked out a booth and had a seat. Zett and Mara listened intently between bites to of their food to Anakin tell them stories of his training and talked about the other Masters in particular the pranks he used to play on Mace Windu.

"Master, why did you pick on that man so much?" Mara asked.

"He was too damn serious! Plus he was an easy target." Anakin laughed.

"Did you ever pull a prank on Master Yoda?" Zett asked.

"Only once; never again." Anakin winced at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Oh, no you will never get it out of me." Anakin laughed.

Zett and Mara smiled at each other and decided that they would have to go directly to the source.

After eating dinner, Anakin took them back to the temple.

"Good night, padawan Zett."

"Thanks Master Skywalker, for everything." Zett briefly hugged him and ran to his quarters.

Mara sighed she saw Luke and Obi-Wan covered in paint. She burst out laughing.

"Younglings?"

"Yes. Luke is in serious trouble." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What did you do, Luke?"

"They started it master."

"Yes, but did you have to finish it? Now you are going to have to explain all of this to the council and in particular Master Yoda."

"Not Yoda! I'll have to eat his cooking for a week!"

The horror on Luke's face was priceless, Anakin doubled over in laughter.

"Son, what did you do?"

Luke was afraid to say anything so he just sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell him Luke."

"We were doing paper-mache in the art class; I did a bust of Yoda. It actually came out quite good. But it went down hill from there."

"Go on." Anakin was curious now.

"Well after I finished painting it and it dried I took it to the archive."

"Why?"

"I wanted to compare to the bronze bust that was sitting on the pedestal. It looked very close. So I switched it out and I wasn't aware that the other younglings had followed me. They started to lift the busts from the pedestals and I begged them to put them back and they laughed and started painting the other busts including Yoda's."

"Willful destruction of Jedi property is not something that the council will take lightly son."

"Yea, I know. But the paint isn't permanent, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let me clean them up before our meeting tomorrow."

"Yikes, well son, the only thing I can tell you is that to be completely honest and maybe they will go light on you, but probably not."

Luke was terrified that they would throw him out of the Order. Anakin and Obi-Wan sensed this, but if Anakin's antics hadn't gotten him thrown out then he wasn't sure what would.

"Good night son, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sometimes it just doesn't pay to have you father on the council." Luke muttered, knowing that his father would probably be the strictest member on the council, beside Masters Windu and Yoda.

For Luke morning came too soon, he definitely wasn't looking forward to the early morning meeting. Most of the council was relieved the paint was water-based; however, it would take plenty of scrubbing to get all the paint removed from the deep crevices. Most of the council was already used to the infamous Skywalker pranks and even though they didn't condone them, they couldn't really be incensed about them either. Luke saw his father with what Han had dubbed his "Sith" stare. Luke felt as small as a particle of dust on his father's black boot. _"You are in serious trouble my boy, but you aren't going to be kicked out of the Order okay?" _Anakin sent telepathically.

Luke felt a little better but not much. "Padawan Skywalker, how feel you?"

"Worried, Master Yoda; I also feel badly about what happened to the bronze statues. I will clean them up, Master."

"Yes, Padawan Skywalker you will." Mace Windu crossly replied.

"I'm sorry Masters. I didn't know that the younglings had followed me."

"What other lessons should be taught to young Skywalker, so that he will learn not to do this again?" Kit Fitso questioned.

"Hmm, maybe spending every afternoon with the janitorial staff for a week would help him." Anakin suggested.

"Too strict you are Master Skywalker. No, he will work with me in my garden." Yoda replied.

"All those in favor of Yoda's proposal?"

"Aye." 12 members replied.

"_Father?" _Luke asked.

"_Yes?"_

"_Why would you suggest such a thing?"_

"_They made me do it! It actually wasn't so bad."_

"Hmm, some kind of father you are! Jeez, Mara's right you are too strict."

Anakin held Luke in place while he carried him out of the council chamber.

"I'm the best father you will ever have, Luke Skywalker."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"You're right, you didn't." Anakin hoisted his son over his shoulder and carried him to an empty chamber where all the busts were sitting side by side waiting to be cleaned and polished.

"Here you are my boy."

"Thanks." Luke sighed heavily as he was handed an apron, toothbrush, and cleaner.

Mara knew that she and Anakin would be leaving for home soon, so she went to find Luke to say goodbye.

Luke was scrubbing the lines in Master Yoda's bust and was sighing heavily.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine." Luke stated.

"Master Skywalker and I will probably be leaving soon, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Yea, I've got get cleaned up anyway." Luke wiped his hands and removed the apron and followed Mara to the apartments.

Luke took a hot shower and came out of the refresher, he quickly changed to follow Obi-Wan out of the apartment. Anakin patted his son's head and hugged him before boarding.

"See you soon, son. _I love you._" Anakin sending the last part telepathically along with a strong feeling of warmth across their bond. Mara hugged Luke too, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Mara laughed.

Leia and her Master had already said their goodbyes earlier in the week; they were off for another negotiation.

**_Author's Note:Sorry it took so long to update, too many family problems and I've been too stressed out to write. Thank you my dear steady readers, I appreciate all your reviews. Have a wonderful and blessed Thanksgiving.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	26. Chapter 25

Han Solo had taken a shower, dressed in pair of black slacks and a white tunic, his hair was combed, even the grease from underneath his fingernails had been removed. He sighed deeply; he really had too much to do to have dinner with Padmé's family. Han prayed that Anakin wouldn't be angry with him for not finishing all the speeders, technically he only had one of the nine left to complete. But now since Anakin was returning, maybe he could help. He sighed again and left his room to join Padmé in the foyer.

"You clean up nicely, Han."

"Thank you milady; I just hope that the old man won't be angry with me."

"Why?"

"He told me to have all 9 speeders have to be completed before he returned and I only have 8 of them done."

"Yes, but did Anakin really expect you to work 14-hour days, skip meals, and even work on your assigned day off? Come on Han, I know Anakin isn't heartless, that would make him a slave driver and if there's anything he can't abide by its slavery."

Han smiled weakly and prayed she was right. Padmé and Han drove to her parents' house and Ryoo and Pooja were there. Han still felt slightly awkward around the young girls, especially Pooja, she seemed to follow him around. After the greetings were exchanged, Han went to the gazebo and sat.

"Hello." Ryoo greeted.

Han stood up slightly startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spook you, Han."

"It's all right. So how's it going?"

"Fine, you seem a little preoccupied."

"Yea, just thinking." Han replied.

"Do you like working with Uncle Anakin?"

"Its alright I suppose." Han shrugged.

"He's tough isn't he?" Ryoo inquired.

"That's the understatement of the year." Han replied. Ryoo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Han asked irritated.

"Nothing, Han; whatever you do, don't get him angry."

"Been there done that. I swear he's part Sith or something."

Ryoo crossed her arms and glared at him, "Does he do this?"

"Yes, I have formally dubbed it the Sith Lord Stance. I especially hate it when he has his hood pulled over his head."

"He used to scare me when I was smaller; sometimes Pooja still runs and hides when he comes over."

"Hmm, me too." Han laughed.

Ryoo sat beside Han and they talked until the call for dinner came.

"Han, what are you doing next Friday night?"

"Working; why?"

"There's a dance at my school, I was wondering if you would like to escort me to the dance."

"Mm, I'll have to ask the tyrant, maybe. But don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

"I won't."

"He's very protective of you and Pooja."

"Yea don't I know it; he makes my father look relaxed."

"Darred?" Han incredulously asked, like most fathers he was incredibly protective.

"Yea; I know."

After dinner, Han and Ryoo took a walk. Han answered his comlink when it beeped.

"Solo here."

"Greetings from Coruscant!" Anakin happily replied.

"It's good to see you, sir."

"Good we are about thirty minutes away from our docking bay, meet us there."

"Sure."

Han clicked off the comlink. "Well, milady, it appears that our walk has been cut short."

"That's okay."

Han and Ryoo returned; Padmé was ready to go, Han helped her into the speeder and left.

"Did you have a nice time with Ryoo?"

"Yes, she's very sweet. She asked me to the dance next Friday night."

"That's wonderful!"

"Mm, we will see what Anakin will think about it milady, he may not be as pleased."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because I'm a guy right and I'm taking his 16-year old niece out to the dance, he will have something to say and it may not be all roses."

"You are a pessimist, Han Solo."

"No, ma'am, I'm a realist." Han corrected.

Padmé smiled. As soon as Anakin landed, he and Mara bounded down the ramp to hug Han and Padmé. "Welcome home, we've missed you." Padmé whispered in Anakin's ear as he spun her around.

"Solo, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise Jade, did you enjoy your time at the temple?"

"Yes."

"How's the kid and Leia?"

"They are just fine."

"Solo, did you finish those speeders?"

Han was waiting for the question and he hated it the minute it tumbled out Anakin's mouth. Of course he knew it was useless to lie, if there was one thing that Han knew about Anakin was his absolute hatred of lies. Besides the truth would be better all around, "Eight of the nine have been completed, sir." Han sighed; waiting for an immediate rebuke.

"Wow, really?"

"Anakin, you really need to stop pushing Han so hard, he's been working long days, skipping meals, and even on his day off." Padmé sadly remarked.

"Is this true, Solo?" Anakin asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes sir it is. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"There is such a thing as working too hard, Solo. You need to take care of yourself and eat proper meals and get plenty of rest."

"Why don't you give him the week off, Anakin? He does deserve it you know."

Before Han could begin to protest, Anakin agreed. "Yes, you deserve it."

"Thanks a lot my lady." Han sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem now, Han?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing." Han sulked.

"Ryoo asked him to go to the dance next Friday."

"She did?"

"Yes, sir, I don't want to go, dancing ain't my thing."

"Dancing Solo?" Mara Jade laughed and couldn't stop until Anakin glared at her. She immediately gulped and looked at her feet.

"Padmé could teach you. She's wonderful."

Anakin kissed her again, receiving moaning and sighs from both Han and Mara.

As soon as they made it home, Han grabbed his fishing pole and bait to go fishing. He enjoyed sitting next to the large tree and just listen to a cool light breeze blow through the trees, he felt at peace out here. Especially since most of the time he was either working or sleeping.

The week that followed, Padmé taught Han how to slow dance as well as how fast dance. Mara was teasing Han almost relentlessly, until she was assigned extra Jedi exercises. Padmé also purchased some new clothes for Han and the night of the dance came far too quickly for him. He was a nervous wreck. "You'll be just fine, Solo; Treat her like a lady and be courteous. I'm sure you don't want me to find out otherwise." Anakin mischievously grinned.

"No, sir; if there is one thing I've learned is to not disappoint you as you so quaintly put it."

"Good. Don't forget this." Han was handed a corsage.

Mara had just finished meditating when she saw Han all dressed up, "Good luck, Han. Have fun tonight."

"Are you being sincere?"

"Yes! I was just teasing earlier; I really didn't mean it."

"Thanks, then."

Han left the house, he drove up to the Naberrie house and Ryoo was having final touches done to her hair. Darred welcomed Han into the house and smiled at him.

"You clean up well, Han."

"Thank you, sir."

After Ryoo was handed her corsage, Han took her to the dance.

Suddenly Ryoo was nervous, "Han, let's go somewhere else."

"Why?"

Han saw the panicked look on Ryoo's face. "Do you see that boy over there?"

"The one standing by the column?"

"Yes, he's nothing but trouble."

"Hmm, well if he dares to bother us; he'll get more than he bargained for believe me." Han protectively put his arm around Ryoo and escorted her inside the school.

"Nice to see you don't mind slumming, Ryoo. My father is the town mayor we could have had more fun if you had just said yes."

"Shut up and leave us alone!"

All it took was one false move for Han to get between the boy and Ryoo.

"Now, you really don't want to fight do you? Why don't you try to be more civilized?"

"Civilized? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes."

The boy raised his fist and threw the first punch. Han jumped him and began pummeling him with his much larger fists. The crowd was cheering as the bully was getting his proper comeuppance. Unfortunately for Han the police didn't realize this and arrested both boys for fighting and disturbance of the peace. Han sat in the empty cell nervously biting his fingernails and when he wasn't doing that he was pacing.

The police officer came into the detention area and saw how anxious the young man was, while noting his pacing.

"Who are you guardians?"

"Do I have to tell you?" Han asked.

"I suppose not; but I'm sure you don't want to remain here do you?"

"Yes, I do." Han nervously replied.

The officer laughed, "Come on son. Just tell us, no harm will come to you."

"Can you really promise me that? I don't think so; I'll just sit here for the next hundred years."

"You are being ridiculous; I know you are scared; but in a few years you will be able to sit back and laugh about this with your father."

"No. You have no idea who my guardian is and believe me you don't want to know."

"You act like you guardian is like that evil Sith Lord that Jedi killed a long time ago."

"Mister you don't know the half of it."

Meanwhile, Anakin was fuming but then a most evil grin came across his features as he remembered a certain pair of special contacts.

"Mara Jade?"

"Yes, master?"

"Do you still have those special eye contacts?"

"Yes, but I haven't used them since! I promise."

"I believe you." Anakin smiled.

"What are you up to?" Mara asked already suspicious.

"I need your help, go get those contacts."

Han sat in the cell and sipped on a cup of water. Mara Jade came running towards him with the key to the cell.

"Mara, what are you doing here? Shit, does Anakin know?"

"Yes, he's coming for you! I've got to get you out of here, its finally happened. Our worse nightmare has come true!"

"What!"

"He's turned to the dark side; you really made him so angry by getting arrested. I've got to save you."

Han dropped the cup and the water left a small puddle on the floor, he saw a tall dark figure moving quickly down the hall.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Mara opened the door and grabbed Han's hand and pulled him out of the cell, but it was too late. Han was being pulled towards the large phantom with the hood over his head and the lightsaber not activated but held tightly in his right hand with his finger hovering over the activation button.

"You have failed me for the last time, Solo. I'm greatly displeased."

"Sorry, I was just defending your niece. I swear!"

"Mara Jade, I'll deal with you later."

Han was lifted and when he saw the evil yellow red eyes, he lost it.

"Oh, please. Don't kill me, just leave me in here. I'll never bother you or your family again. I swear."

"So pathetic; join me and you will live as my personal mechanic." Anakin smiled as he gently lowered Han to his feet; hooked his lightsaber to his belt; "Huh?" Han was scared but soon realized it was prank; especially when Anakin removed the Sith contacts.

The mayor didn't press charges against Han because he realized that his son was the instigator of the entire fight. The mayor's boy would soon be going to military school, this was his son's last chance to make good on his promise to stay out of trouble. Han though was petrified at the sight of Anakin and in particular his eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to be punished further. The prank was that good; Mara and Han laughed about it on the way home.

_**Author's Note:Okay, first just because Han goes out on a date with Ryoo, doesn't mean that he won't eventually hook up with Leia. Second, thank you for all your generous reviews. I apologize that this chapter is somewhat short. Thanks again to all of my dedicated readers out there—DarthGladiator45**_


	27. Chapter 26

Count Dooku of Serreno formally Darth Tyranus was playing halo-chess against the computer. Although he was in a cell surrounded by an anti-force bubble that limited his powers to only allow healing and small objects to be moved through telekinesis, he felt fortunate to be alive. He owed Anakin Skywalker a debt of gratitude for saving his life that day. He was very proud of the young man and glad that he didn't become an adversary. Count Dooku had worked very diligently to fight against the dark side and even his former master Yoda had come once every six weeks to check on him. Deep down Count Dooku knew that he would never be released, even when they went through the charade of parole hearings. He spent most of his time reading, playing chess, and meditating. He only wished that he could be given a second chance to redeem himself, but he highly doubted the possibility.

The Jedi Council had their weekly meetings and Anakin brought up Count Dooku's parole.

"Much controversy surrounds the former Sith Lord." Yoda replied.

"He's been in prison for over seven years, master Yoda. Are we ever going to find it in our hearts to forgive him?"

"Even Count Dooku does not expect to ever be released, Anakin." Mace replied.

"I understand, Master Windu, but he has a plethora of knowledge and experience, he could be a great asset again."

"Who would watch over Count Dooku? It would take someone with great skill to do this." Master Fitso replied.

"I don't mean to be so blunt masters, but how can we ever trust him again? He and his former master Sidious are responsible for the entire Clone War, we lost hundreds of Jedi and millions have suffered because of that bloody war. We very nearly came to losing the republic itself! No, I'm sorry; he must stay where he is until his natural death." Master Gallia replied.

"Feel strongly Master Gallia does." Yoda replied.

Anakin sighed deeply as he thought of his own fate if he had murdered Count Dooku and followed Sidious. "Something more to say, Master Skywalker?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda. But I must come before the council personally and say what I have on my mind."

"When ready you are, come before us you will." Yoda replied.

The meeting was adjourned and Anakin left the meditation room he knew it wouldn't be easy to describe to the council about the alternative future had held if Count Dooku had been murdered by him.

Mara Jade was out by the gazebo lifting multiple stones into the air and manipulating them. Anakin watched her, she was at peace. Mara felt her masters' presence he seemed troubled.

"Master?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be troubled."

"Just thinking long thoughts, padawan; we will be going to Coruscant soon, when we arrive there I want you to go to the archive and learn all you can about the planet of Vjun."

"Vjun? Why?"

"Don't question, padawan. This mission will not be an easy one; you will need all your strength and character to do well."

"Another flipping trial? Come on, Master; I know that I could have done better with Jar Jar, but please ease up."

"Life as a Jedi is hard, Mara Jade; trials come in many forms and each trial tests your abilities both with the Force but more importantly with your soul."

Mara watched as her master walked away, seemingly to be brooding. She shook her head; he could get so damn moody sometimes.

Just as he promised, they boarded a transport to take them to Coruscant; Han Solo was wrapping up the work on the speeders and was told to study for his pilot's license as Anakin would be working with him when they returned. Mara watched as her master wrapped his large hands around a cup of caff, he was sipping the hot liquid and seemingly lost in thought. She sensed that this mission was just a trial for her but for her master as well. He was worried.

"_Master?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is everything okay? What is Vjun and why are you so tense?"_

"_It is a planet immersed in the dark side of the force; the last time I was there I was a newly knighted Jedi with Obi-Wan. I felt its calling for me and it was intoxicating I felt it would be very easy to get drunk off its power."_

"_So, why are we going back?"_

"_Not sure if we are; I'm just leaving open the possibility. I must visit a very important contact while we are the temple. You will remain in the archive to study."_

"_Typical."_ Mara Jade sighed.

Anakin gently smiled at her and reminded her that most of Jedi knowledge was learned by studying and learning important facts about missions. It was a part of the Force as was learning how to levitate, fight with a lightsaber, or negotiations.

"_Yes, but you told me that aggressive negotiations were your favorite."_

"_Touché." _

Mara Jade and Anakin arrived on Coruscant and immediately went to the Jedi Temple, after settling in Anakin's apartment, Mara Jade was sent to the archive while he went to find Yoda. Luke saw his father approach and quickly hid behind a column, Anakin was too focused on speaking with Yoda that he didn't even feel his son's presence. That is until he scampered up his father's back and hugged his neck.

"Guess who?" Luke put his hands over his father's eyes.

"Luke Skywalker, my son; who should be in class."

"Oops."

"Oops? What does this mean, Luke? Are you skipping class?"

"No, sir; not technically; I felt your presence nearby so I asked if I could be excused to use the refresher."

Anakin gently smiled and turned around to take Luke back to class while he sat on his father's shoulders.

"It's so great to be high up; were you always this tall, father?"

"No; actually I was small for my age. I didn't start growing tall until I hit about thirteen, then I was mostly elbows and knees. I was also incredibly clumsy, of course not as bad as Jar Jar."

Luke laughed and as he approached the door, he kissed his father on the cheek and Anakin hugged him.

"See you later, son. Behave."

"Yes, Jedi Master Skywalker." Anakin rolled his eyes and playfully swatted his son's rear-end.

"Ow! Don't use your right hand, DAD!" Luke laughed as he opened the door.

Anakin waved at the other younglings and the teacher.

Yoda was sitting in the outside gardens, trimming back the weeds, he loved his garden. A tall dark shadow fell over him. "Nice to see you it is, Anakin." Yoda greeted without lifting his head.

"Master Yoda." Anakin bowed.

"Sit you will, join me."

Anakin picked up the clippers and started to cut back the weeds, nothing was said as Yoda and Anakin continued to cut. "Weeds grow fast do they not?"

"Yes, some would compare younglings to weeds in which the speed they do grow."

"Right you are, Anakin; seems like yesterday you were a youngling pulling pranks, having fun, and working in my garden."

"Or scrubbing the council chambers, washing dishes or doing laundry; Master Yoda."

"Yes; mischievous you were. Good thing Count Dooku was gone already when you first came to us."

"Why?"

"He had no sense of humor; he was a driven and stern Jedi Master; made Qui-Gon very nervous at times."

"Qui-Gon, nervous?" Anakin was shocked.

"Surprised are you? Yes, Qui-Gon was raised very strictly that was why he was somewhat lax with Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon was very respectful of Count Dooku, but at times very fearful. He never pulled any pranks or foolishness. That's why when he became a Jedi Knight, he rebelled."

"Not only did he rebel against Count Dooku, but the Jedi Council as well."

"Yes, astute you are."

"Was Count Dooku always so determined?"

"Yes, my apprentice he was; took his studies very seriously. Not many friends he had."

"Master Yoda, what happened on Vjun? Why did you meet with Count Dooku?"

"Wanted to bring him back I did; you succeeded where I failed, young one."

"You didn't fail, Master Yoda."

"No; I did, come to terms with this I have."

"Where is Count Dooku being held?"

"Wish to see him you do?"

"Yes."

Yoda turned to Anakin and pulled his face down to his own. Yoda closed his eyes and Anakin opened himself to the wizened master. _"Strong you are with the Force, young one. A beacon of bright light you are that dispels all of the darkness; even your own. Help Count Dooku you could, if he wishes it. Proud that you chose the light I am; or else a formidable opponent you would have become. A Sith Lord named Darth Vader you could have chosen and would have murdered the Jedi and the younglings. Love has saved you; love of your wife and your children. Even if a dark lord you would have become, Luke is the tie to your light and goodness. Proud of the boy you are. Love dispels all darkness and can ignite the stars with its brilliance." _Yoda removed his hands of Anakin's face and both of them opened their eyes. Anakin started to speak, "Shh, do not speak Anakin. Meditate. Meet me in an hour in my quarters."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin leaned against the tree and did as Yoda suggested.

Luke finished his studies and had to go to the archive to look up some planets for his planetary systems test. Mara was sitting a computer terminal engrossed into what she was reading and didn't feel Luke. He saw that she was leaning on the back two legs of the chair. Luke smiled as he concentrated and managed to pull the chair out from under Mara who went crashing to the floor.

"Luke Skywalker! I'm going to kill you!" Mara jumped up enraged and chased Luke around the room. Who was laughing as he was running, unfortunately he didn't know that he would crash into Jocasta Nu.

"Padawan Skywalker! This is an archive not a playground, where is your Master?"

"Oh, please Madame Jocasta, don't tell on me." Luke cried.

"You've been warned before, I'm not one to put up with this kind of foolishness, and you need a heavy dose of discipline, padawan." She grabbed his braid and took him to the communicator. "Locate Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He is not in the temple at this time."

"Locate Master Skywalker."

"In the Jedi gardens outside." The droid answered.

"Well we will see what your father thinks of this." Jocasta sighed as she escorted Luke to the gardens. Mara Jade followed them at a distance, she felt slightly guilty she was chasing him. "Skywalkers can never stay out of trouble, not even if their lives depended on it." Mara Jade sighed deeply.

Luke saw Leia and waved sheepishly at her, _"What did you do this time, brother?"_ Leia asked.

"_Pulled a chair out from under Mara and she chased me, until I crashed into Madame Jocasta."_

"_Mm, good luck with father, Luke."_ Leia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Mara, how are you?"

"Good, how goes diplomacy?"

"It's all right. Politics is a tough game to get the hang of though, Master Gallia is a genius. I'm so glad she's my teacher."

Mara smiled and hugged Leia, "I'll catch up with you later."

"I look forward to it, Mara."

Anakin finished his mediating when he felt two presences one was a very irritated Madame Jocasta and his son, Luke.

"Master Skywalker, must your son have the same tendencies to cause trouble that you do?"

"It makes life interesting, Madame Jocasta."

"Don't mouth off to me, Master Skywalker."

"I'm not. I'm just merely pointing out the obvious."

"Master Kenobi needs to take both of his padawans in hand then and teach them both that they are not to run and rough house in the Jedi archive."

"I haven't run in the archive in a number of years, Madame Jocasta."

"No, you only refuse to use the lift and practice your jumping skills from the balustrade on the upper levels."

Luke smiled at his father, somehow this didn't surprise him.

"If you and your son cannot behave in a place of studies and learning, then you need to go on down the road."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Padawan Skywalker, do not let me catch you again rough-housing in my archive or else the Jedi Council will hear about it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Master Kenobi will get my report. Good day." Jocasta Nu stormed away shaking her head.

"So is it true? You actually do leaps from the upper levels?"

"Yes, but don't let me catch you doing it son, you don't have a good command of the force yet."

"What will Master Kenobi do to me?" Luke wondered fearfully.

"Give you a standard lecture, most probably."

Mara Jade approached Luke and her master, "Mara, good you are here. I have a meeting with Master Yoda, take Luke to the gardens and keep him out of trouble."

"Master, that's a full-time job."

"Yes and you are so good at it."

"That's only because I try to keep my master out of trouble." Mara sighed.

Anakin patted Mara on the head and walked to Yoda's apartment.

"Come in, Anakin." Yoda opened the door before Anakin could even knock. He removed his cloak and hung it up.

"Sit. Have a cup of stew you will."

"No thanks I just ate." Anakin declined.

Yoda glared at him, "Okay just a small bowl." Anakin sheepishly replied.

After finishing the stew, Yoda handed Anakin a tall white candle it was pure beeswax and had never been lit.

"Master?"

"Take this to Count Dooku you will. Familiar with this symbol he is; May the Force be with you."

"As with you, Master Yoda." Anakin bowed and pulled on his cloak and left the apartment. He headed down to the lower levels of the temple, where dissident Jedi were kept, particularly if they were a danger to themselves or to others. There was only one prisoner.

"State your business." The Jedi guard sternly said.

"I'm here to see Count Dooku."

"Enter."

Anakin saw the large iron-clad door slam shut behind him and listened with the Force. Count Dooku was meditating when he felt a presence a very strong presence, more light than darkness surrounded the Jedi. It was a powerful presence of the Chosen One; it was Anakin Skywalker! Count Dooku didn't surprise easily, but he welcomed the young man into his chambers.

"Good evening, Master Skywalker." Count Dooku coolly stated.

"Good evening, Count Dooku." Anakin replied as he handed Count Dooku the white candle.

"Yoda sent you?"

"Yes, well, I wanted to come."

Count Dooku smiled and lit the candle.

The two former opponents looked at each other for long moments, not saying anything just trying to figure each other out first.

"Sorry about your hand, have you been able to make full use of it yet?"

"Yes, it has been seven years my friend; besides I call it poetic justice." Count Dooku smiled.

"Yea. So, have you been able to completely turn away from the dark side?"

"That's what I've always liked about you Skywalker, direct and to the point."

"I didn't think you ever liked me, Count."

"Well, at first I didn't. You were a bit arrogant and a show-off; but actually you kind of remind me of myself in my youth. You've calmed down considerably though."

Anakin smiled. "Yea, having a family will do that."

"There's something I must tell you Anakin." Count Dooku became very serious and solemn. Anakin leaned forward anticipating.

"Darth Sidious was responsible for your mother's death. He told me himself, he whipped up the Tusken Raiders into frenzy."

"That doesn't surprise me, Count." Anakin had let go of the memory of his mother's death, but never her memory. "Unfortunately I murdered the entire Tusken camp, not just the men, but women and children. It disgusts me to this day, but it was like I wasn't in control all I could feel was a burning hatred and anger, I wanted them to suffer like they made my mother suffer."

"The dark side is an addiction that leaves waste to you and not just physically either but emotionally. Its power is like a spice addiction, very hard to cure. But even so you are never completely cured, the dark side always whispers in your ear."

Anakin knew this all too well, he felt its whispers plenty, not so much anymore since Darth Sidious had been eliminated.

"Count? I have something to tell you, do you know why I didn't obey Darth Sidious that day?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"I was in the future. The Jedi were completely extinct, only Master Kenobi and Yoda had survived the Jedi Purge."

"Who was responsible? Darth Sidious was powerful but his strength was in manipulations and planning."

"A Dark Sith Lord by the name of Darth Vader."

"Was it a turn-coat Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Me." Anakin admitted.

"You? The Chosen One, the one who was to defeat the Sith?"

"Yes, I joined them to protect my wife Padmé. I couldn't live without her, but it was my greed to want to the power to stop death so I could save her."

**_Author's Note:It was brought to my attention that I needed to bring Count Dooku back into the fold. So you are probably wondering where I'm going to take this, well my constant readers, you will have to wait and see. Most notes and story ideas will be evolving from the Star Wars novel "Dark Rendezvous" by Sean Stewart. Thanks for reading. DarthGladiator45_**


	28. Chapter 27

Mara, Luke and Leia were in the temple garden manipulating rocks in the air. They were talking about their training and Mara brought up Vjun to Leia.

"Have you ever been there, Leia?"

"No, but I have heard about from Master Gallia. Do you guys know Whie?"

"No."

"His family had a manor there; his family went insane and would murder innocent citizens, it was the Dark Side that created the insanity. It's rather sad." Leia replied.

"Master Skywalker told me he went there after he passed the trials."

"What did he say it was like?" Leia asked.

"He said that it was a very intoxicating power, enough to make you drunk."

"Personally, I don't think father should go, we have to stop him, if he decides to go." Leia firmly stated.

"Like three padawans could stop a Jedi Master; an especially tall, powerful, and determined Jedi Master." Mara replied.

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Am I the only one who isn't afraid of my father?"

"Yes!" Luke and Mara vehemently agreed and then laughed.

"Oh, please." Leia shook her head.

"The only reason she isn't afraid of him, is because of well . . ." Mara couldn't finish her sentence but shared an image with Luke via telepathy.

"Yea, you're right, Mara." Luke replied.

"What?" Leia demanded.

"You've never disobeyed him or to use his euphemism, 'disappointed.'"

"That's because I behave and I'll never have to worry about disappointing him."

"Don't worry sister, one day you will have to answer to him and personally I hope I'm there to see it!" Luke emphatically stated.

"Yea, me too." Mara laughed.

"Well, don't hold your breath!"

Leia picked up her rocks and left the garden, "I'm going back to my quarters, and I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mara waved.

Anakin left Count Dooku and headed upstairs. He went to the gardens and turned to find his daughter arguing with Whie.

"Master Skywalker, please call her off." Whie sighed he really didn't want to get into a debate over Vjun's politics and the village mentality.

"Leia? What's going on, why are you arguing with Whie?"

"He should help his people fight for freedom and to get rid of the tyrannical government that has taken over the planet."

"How is Whie responsible for that? He's specialty is not politics, young one."

"So, what is his specialty? Annoying people with his mere presence?"

"Leia Skywalker, that's uncalled for young lady, you will apologize."

"For what? He's hardly a man if he can't take me on, I mean come on I'm just seven, he's got to be what a senior padawan of nineteen?"

Whie sighed and attempted to move past Leia.

"Where are you going? So what's your specialty, detecting evil Sith Lords?"

"No! Just annoying little girls who need a good spanking! Get away from me I want nothing more to do with you Leia!" Whie yelled and stormed away.

Leia felt a cold wave descend over her, "Is it me or did it just drop twenty degrees in here?" She then looked up at her father, his normal bright clear blue eyes were now a dark blue and he was looking at her very sternly. Leia backed up fearfully. Mara and Luke saw the confrontation and were shocked, "The Sith Lord Stance." Luke whispered.

"Uh, huh. Glad it ain't me."

"Father?" Leia tentatively whispered as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm very disappointed in you Leia Skywalker." Anakin menacingly stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Uh oh."

"_Luke, help me please."_ Leia sent to her brother pleading.

"_Sorry, Sis, you are on your own. Just whatever you do, don't run away. You'll only make it worse."_

Leia immediately went into the fight or flight syndrome. She immediately felt her feet unglue from the surface. Leia slowly backed away from the fearsome parent and couldn't deal with that evil glare much longer. She certainly couldn't fight him so the only option left was to get the hell out of there. She ran and screamed, "Help me!" Anakin looked at Mara and Luke who merely backed into the garden and just stood there sheepishly looking at their boots. Anakin didn't need to run after his wayward daughter, he merely pulled up his hood and stalked after her. He could find her any where in the galaxy, he still didn't understand why his children always felt it necessary to run, especially where there was no place to hide. Their presence in the Force was an obvious clue and they hadn't learned to hide themselves well enough from their father's influence. Leia panicked she knew, but now she fully understood Luke's and Mara's deep respect for her father. Leia managed to get by Saesee Tiin who was coming out of the hanger bay. "Stop, Padawan Skywalker, you do not belong down here, young one!" He commanded. Leia felt a large hand grab the hood of her brown cloak.

"Let me go!" Leia yelled.

"No, come with me." Tiin picked her up and carried her underneath his large arm. Leia struggled but it was useless he was too strong.

Anakin found Master Saesee struggling with a young padawan.

"Master Tiin."

"Good evening, Master Skywalker. Is this your wayward daughter?"

"Why yes, she is."

"She was attempting to gain access to the hanger bay, a little young to begin piloting don't you think?"

"Yes, I agree Master Tiin. Thank you so much for your assistance."

Leia was lowered to her feet and two Jedi Masters glared at her. Anakin grabbed her hand after taking leave of Master Tiin. Leia now defeated didn't say a word, just accepted that she was walking to her doom. Anakin first took her to see Whie to apologize for insulting the sensitive young man. She couldn't refuse now, knowing her fate would go a little easier if she did as she was told. Whie opened the door to his apartment and sighed heavily, "I'm not really in the mood for this, Master Skywalker."

"Whie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things, I guess when I get into a debate I forget myself. Will you forgive me?" Leia pleaded.

Whie felt the sincerity of the apology and crouched to her level and hugged her, "Yes, Leia I forgive you." Leia felt the warmth in his embrace; he was a master healer of emotions and confusion. His gift was a therapist of sorts, he worked with Jedi who had touched the Dark Side and were trying to escape the chains of entrapment. He was empathic with the use of the Force.

"Wow, thanks Whie." Leia felt immensely better even though she would have to face whatever punishment that her father would dole out.

Leia smiled gleefully and could even see her father smiling briefly.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Whie shook his hand and excused himself.

"He's empathic; it's rare isn't it?"

"Yes only one in a generation has his kind of gifts."

"Father, I'm sorry. Please go easy on me." Leia pleaded.

"Mm." Anakin wouldn't say anything more and continued to escort Leia to his quarters. Mara and Luke were warned to stay away from the residence for awhile. Luke joined up with Obi-Wan and Mara ate dinner with them.

Master Gallia had heard what happened with Leia and was greatly disappointed in her padawan, Whie was very special and he was literally easily hurt, but his sensitivity was beneficial to his empathic abilities. "Master Gallia, please join us. Leia should be joining us soon." Obi-Wan invited her for dinner.

"Thanks."

Leia went to Obi-Wan's apartment and knocked on the door. Luke immediately sensed her pain. He hugged her, "You okay?"

"Thank the Force that he didn't use his right hand." Leia cried into Luke's shoulder.

Master Gallia took Leia home and assigned her to work with Whie for the next three days so she could learn patience and not to use words as a weapon. Even though it was a lesson of sorts, it was one she didn't mind doing.

Anakin once again went down to see Count Dooku; he had received a message from the former Sith Lord that he needed to see him.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"Morning Count Dooku."

"I have a confession to make, Anakin." Count Dooku quietly admitted.

"Sir?"

"Do you remember Vjun?"

"Yes; it is a strange planet and very tempting with the Dark Side of the Force. I can understand now why you liked it so much."

"Well the Malreaux manor was very charming." Count Dooku sarcastically replied.

Anakin laughed, "Seriously what's wrong?"

"Part of why the people in the Malreaux mansion and the surrounding area are going insane is because there is a beacon of sorts for all Sith Lords to regenerate their powers and to grow stronger. Darth Sidious loved it; it was like taking a shower in pure energy."

"How's it powered?"

"There are several Sith holocrons and a beam strictly from the dark force energy swirling the planet itself. If these were destroyed the planet itself could begin to repair itself, but I warn you it is not as easy as it sounds. I don't know if you would be able to convince the council or not but I will need to travel with you to help you with the many traps and its location is not easy to find."

"This would put you in great temptation, Count. I would be very surprised if the council would go for this."

Count Dooku sighed, "It would go a long way for me to try to correct all the wrong I've done during the entire Clone War. But of course I'll abide by any decision that the council would make."

_**Author's Note:Okay, hopefully you've enjoyed this latest installment. Thank you for all your kind reviews.—DarthGladiator45**_


	29. Chapter 28

After meeting with Count Dooku, Anakin met with Yoda who was currently teaching the younglings in lightsaber technique. "Younglings! A visitor we have." Ten younglings lifted their blast shields on their helmets and smiled at Anakin. "Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"Morning."

Keri who was only four approached Anakin and pulled on his right hand.

"Yes, young one?" Anakin crouched to the young girl. Keri whispered in his ear and Anakin gently hugged her.

"Go back to your place, Keri." Yoda gently scolded.

"Yes, master." Keri obeyed.

"Master Yoda, we need to talk." Anakin seriously stated.

"Mm, meet me in my quarters at 1100 hours you will."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Anakin turned to leave, "Good bye Master Skywalker!" A chorus of younglings called after him. He smiled and sent his affection to them; they were so excited that Yoda had a hard time getting them to settle back into their lessons.

"Useless this is; Recess younglings." Yoda took them to the gardens.

"Keri?"

"Yes master?"

"What say you to Master Skywalker?"

Keri blushed and looked at the ground.

"Keri?" Yoda lifted her head so he could look into blue eyes. She was so incredibly shy.

Yoda linked his mind to Keri's and she whispered to Anakin that she wanted to him to teach her how to improve her lightsaber skill, she was afraid of it still; despite Yoda's reassurances that it was a tool that could be used for either good or evil. It really depends on the intent of the person. The younglings really adored Master Skywalker, and Keri was no different. Anakin was meditating on a boulder near the fountains when Keri approached him. She was playing hide-n-seek with the other younglings; she gently sat in his lap so as not to disturb him and pulled his black cloak around herself. Anakin of course felt Keri's presence and her weight in his lap. He smiled gently, why did this little girl get to him like this?

"Master Skywalker? Have you seen Keri?"

"No; go check near the lake."

"Okay, thank you."

Keri was so comfortable that she fell asleep in Anakin's lap.

"Secret admirer you have." Yoda stated as he jumped on a nearby rock.

"Yes. Most of the younglings are intimidated by me, why is Keri so different?"

Yoda shook his head; he didn't really understand it either.

"Still scared of her lightsaber, Keri is. Worried she will use it for evil purposes."

"What? She's only four, Master!"

"Shh, wake Keri you will. Work with her when you are in the temple, you should."

"Me? Master Yoda you are the best swordsman in our order and so is Master Windu."

"Intimidated by Master Windu she is."

"That's not surprising; even I'm still intimidated by Master Windu." Anakin admitted.

"Mace admires you Anakin and is very proud of you."

"Funny he never says that to me." Anakin laughed.

"Mace keeps his feelings inside. Very introspective he has become with his years."

"Mm, Master Yoda what about our situation with Count Dooku; if we are to go to Vjun he should accompany us as he knows all the secret passages and where the traps are located."

"Mediate on this I will; take Keri to the crèche and allow her to sleep. Meeting in Jedi council this afternoon, do not be late."

"Hey it's me!" Anakin smiled.

Yoda snapped his cane on Anakin's knee.

"Yeow!"

"Being impertinent you were; nine hundred years am I; treat me with respect you should." Anakin bowed, "Yes Master Yoda, as the eldest wisest Jedi Master of our order." Anakin stated, adding a tinge of sarcasm to his tone as he laughed.

"Maybe would like to scrub the council floors before our meeting you would like?"

"No, Master Yoda. I've done enough scrubbing in the council chambers to last ten lifetimes."

Anakin carried Keri to the crèche and put her on her bed.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, Keri?"

"Thank you for staying on the light side of the Force." Keri murmured as sleep overtook her again. Anakin's heart beat in his chest very rapidly, he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, "You are welcome, sweetie."

Mara Jade finished her report on the planet of Vjun and met Anakin in their quarters.

"Here you are master."

"Thank you Mara." He set the pad aside.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I have a lot on my mind; I have a council meeting in a few hours."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Anakin looked at Mara, "Are you bored?"

Mara saw the impish look in his bright blue eyes and knew that if she answered yes, he would just assign her chores.

"You know I really need to practice my lightsaber forms! I'll see you later."

"Okay, we will duel later. Make sure you really work on your blocking its getting sloppy."

"Yes, master." Mara bowed and ran out of the apartment. Obi-Wan and Luke were working together in one of the sparring rooms. Mara activated a remote and worked on her blocking, she kept getting shot in her behind though. She took a long cleansing breath and reactivated her lightsaber and this time she was able to block all the shots. After a long work out with the remote, she decided to go swimming. Kit Fitso was teaching a small class of younglings on how to swim; Mara noticed that they were in the shallow end. She dove off the diving board with a perfect splash.

"Wow! Master Fitso I wanna learn how to do that!" Brandon excitedly yelled.

"You must first learn how to swim, Brandon. That comes much later."

Brandon sighed deeply and worked harder on his swimming skills. Mara loved to swim, it's a good thing that Padmé taught her, Anakin was a decent swimmer but he wasn't as strong in the water as Padmé or now Mara was. She relaxed by the side of the pool when little Keri approached her.

"Are you Master Skywalker's padawan?" Mara sat up and saw the inquisitive four year old looking at her with big blue eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"You are very lucky." Keri replied.

"Mm, most of the time I would agree with that." Mara laughed.

"What do you mean most of the time?"

"Well, he can be very strict."

"Is that what a master supposes to be?"

"Yes, Keri."

"Is it all right with you if he teaches me lightsaber?"

"You don't need my permission, Keri. It's up to Master Skywalker."

Keri hugged Mara who was surprised by this youngling. "He loves you know." Keri replied before breaking free to join her class.

"Yes, I do Keri." Mara whispered to herself. Mara swam so more before returning to her apartment to meditate.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were two minutes late and Yoda admonished him, "Always late the Skywalker and Kenobi team is."

"Sorry Masters." Both Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed.

Mace Windu smiled and shook his head at the both of them. Anakin described the situation with Count Dooku; Master Gallia was still vehemently opposed to allowing Count Dooku leave the confines of his cell.

"Master Skywalker, I don't mean to bring this up, but how can you be so forgiving? He cut off your arm and very nearly killed Master Kenobi. Master Yoda, even you tried to reach the Sith Lord when you went to Vjun, he will never change."

"Master Yoda, do you think it's wise for me to bring up what happened seven years ago?"

"Yes, the council needs to hear this; continue, Master Skywalker."

Anakin took a deep breath sending all his doubt into the Force. He could almost hear Master Qui-Gon whispering him telling him that everything would be all right.

"Seven years ago, when Master Kenobi and I were sent to rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous' clutches. I was sent forward in time by nearly twenty years."

"Time travel?" Mace Windu sat up intently listening.

"Yes. It was very strange; when my ship landed I was back on my home world of Tatooine. I met with my future son Luke and even an older Obi-Wan, but it was weird I couldn't feel any Jedi at all. The only presences I felt were Obi-Wan, Luke, Master Yoda, and two Sith Lords."

"Darth Sidious." Mace Windu rolled his eyes.

"Yes and Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader?" Master Gallia was shocked.

"Yes he was a turn-coat Jedi. Darth Vader was responsible for the entire annihilation of the Jedi Order and even murdered the Separatist leaders. He was dressed in black armor, stood over two meters tall and had a mask and a respirator to help him breathe. Apparently this Darth Vader fought Obi-Wan on a planet of Mustafar and lost not only his humanity but his soul as well. His legs and left arm were sliced off, defeated he fell onto the black lava beach and the fire nearly consumed him completely. Darth Sidious found him and 'rescued' him from death."

Anakin felt the presence of a youngling approaching the chambers, the doors opened and Leia was carrying a tray of juice and fruit.

"What's this? We are in the middle of a meeting, Padawan Skywalker."

"Yes, but it's been going on for so long I thought you would want something to eat." Leia shyly admitted.

"Thank you Padawan Skywalker, now return to our quarters." Gallia said as she took the tray from her.

Anakin sent her a hug through the Force showing his gratitude. Leia bowed and sent a warm presence to her father.

"_Love you, daddy."_

"_Love you too, sweetheart."_

Leia bowed once again and skipped down the hall.

Anakin took a sip of his juice and continued the tale.

"The princess of Alderaan sent Obi-Wan the plans for a Death Star through Threepio and we went to rescue her from Darth Vader. However it was too late to save Alderaan, it was destroyed by the super weapon. Over a billion people died, it was horrible feeling all those deaths in the Force, it actually sickened both Obi-Wan and I. Once we rescued the Princess, Luke and I left the space station, but Darth Vader and Obi-Wan dueled to the death and Obi-Wan was killed but there wasn't a body. He had literally become one with the Force. Luke managed to get a lucky shot off and destroyed the Death Star completely. However, Darth Vader survived. Luke and I went off to Dagobah to meet with Master Yoda. He trained Luke in the force and I worked with him on his lightsaber abilities. Darth Vader managed to get a hold of his friends was torturing them to bring Luke to him."

"Why would a Dark Lord of the Sith be interested in a Force-sensitive child with no apparent abilities?"

"I'll be getting to that. Luke left both Yoda and I, however I was told to follow Luke. Darth Vader nearly killed the boy, but only sliced off his right hand, I managed to get a hold of him, but it was too late for one of his friends, he was frozen in carbonite. We managed to get him away from Jabba the Hutt, we had another battle on Endor and another Death Star was almost completed, it was fully armed. As Luke was being overwhelmed with Dark Force lightning, Darth Vader felt the boy's pain and brought balance to the Force by throwing the Sith Lord down a reactor core."

"Why would Darth Vader save Luke?" Master Gallia asked.

"Yes and why would he put himself in mortal danger like that? Metal and lightning don't mix." Kit Fitso replied.

"Wait a minute did you say that Darth Vader brought balance to the force?" Master Tiin replied.

"Yes."

"How can a Sith Lord be the Chosen One?"

"I always knew that you would be the death of me, Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Darth Vader was you!" Master Gallia was shocked.

"Yes."

Master Windu sighed and sat back contemplating, "Mm, it's a good thing you chose wisely this time."

"What do you mean, Master Windu?"

"Because, I wouldn't last five seconds with you in a duel."

"That's not true Master Windu. You and Yoda are the best swordsmen in our order."

"So what does this tale have to do with Count Dooku?"

"In the other time line, I murdered him, he was defenseless and I killed him in cold blood. I sought revenge for him taking my arm. It was all a part of Darth Sidious' plan to get me to be his new apprentice. I wanted the power to stop death to save Padmé, ironic it was that I actually killed her myself by force choking her on Mustafar before Obi-Wan's and my battle. I did it all to save her, to only lose her anyway. Darth Vader was not aware that he had a son, Obi-Wan and Yoda had hidden him from himself and the Emperor. Love is what brought Anakin Skywalker back, love of a child. A child that loved him unconditionally, even when Darth Vader brought him before the Emperor; Luke didn't want to fight his father and certainly didn't want to give in to the Dark Side. The princess of Alderaan was also my daughter; Leia Organa was adopted by Senator Organa. Like Darth Vader, Count Dooku wants to make amends to not only to our order but to the galaxy as well."

"An admirable goal, Master Skywalker." Master Gallia admitted.

"Meditate on this we should before reaching a decision." Yoda replied.

"Meeting adjourned."

_**Author's Note:Thank you for all your reviews; I hope you are enjoying the direction that this story is headed.—DarthGladiator45**_

**_PS: I'm sure I don't have to keep saying this, but none of the characters of Star Wars belong to me so don't sue me; you'd only get a handful of Star Wars novels anyway._**


	30. Chapter 29

After the meeting, Anakin returned to his apartment and found Mara studying hyperspace mathematics. "I hate this fodder." Mara threw her holopad across the room, very nearly hitting Anakin. He stopped it in mid-air and floated it back to Mara.

"Mm, having problems my padawan?"

"No, master; just frustrated." Mara sighed.

"Mm, hyperspace math, tough course; but well worth the effort."

"Why do we have to learn this? I mean really that's why we have computers."

"Suppose the computer fails?" Anakin replied.

"What are the chances of that, master?" Mara sighed heavily.

"In a battle? The chances are incredibly high."

"That's why we have droids."

"Suppose your droid gets hit?" Anakin smiled.

Mara rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Well I just won't get into any dogfights with a fighter and I'll be fine."

"A Jedi must be well-rounded; a good pilot, healer, negotiator, lightsaber duelist, ability to protect others from harm, patient, kind."

"Okay, Master Skywalker I get your point." Mara sighed.

"Do you need help with the hyperspace math?"

"Yes."

Anakin pulled up a chair and sat with Mara to help her. "What did you make in math and science, Master?"

"Mostly A's."

"What was your worst subject?"

"Patience and meditation."

"Seriously!"

"I'm being quite serious, my padawan."

"Why did you find it so hard to mediate? You do it all the time, now. Matter of fact when you don't, you get grumpy."

"I was always on the go; I always wanted to be doing something, I couldn't stand to be idle and I didn't have patience to meditate. I was always modifying something or pulling pranks; sometimes they went hand and hand."

"Why did you prank on Master Windu so much?"

"I felt he needed to lighten up; it wasn't until later that I discovered that he really enjoyed the attention, even though he was most creative in his punishments."

Mara shook her head and was grateful to Anakin's assistance in her homework. He was able to break it down for her and give her mnemonic devices to help her learn the different mathematical formulas. After completing her homework, she and Anakin went to the sparring room to duel. Mara and Anakin sat across from each other and meditated first as was routine. Mara worked on her defense as Anakin came at her as her aggressor; as always the case she soon found herself flat on her back with his lightsaber at her throat. He helped her up and they started again; she was improving at least in time wise, but she always felt that her master was toying with her too.

"Master, are you playing with me or are you giving me all that you have?"

"Neither." Anakin shut off his lightsaber, hooking on his belt he activated a droid and watched as Mara attempted to block the bolts coming out. "Shut off your lightsaber for a moment. We need to work on the placement of your feet."

Mara was getting better at her fighting but every victory came through tough work on both Anakin and herself. It wasn't easy and he made it tough on her, so that she could properly defend herself in a crisis.

After the training session, they retired to the apartment. Mara showered and went into the living room she saw Anakin talking to Padmé.

"When do you think you'll be home, Ani?"

"Mm, tough to say; we might have a mission to Vjun."

"Why?"

"There is a high level of Sith holocrons and dark energy surrounding the planet, making the villagers insane."

"You're going? No! You can't."

"Padmé, calm down; first of all I won't be going alone, and we have to help them."

"Who's going with you?"

"Master Kenobi, Master Tiin."

"Are you taking your son and padawan there?"

"It hasn't been decided yet. Mara might go and another senior padawan."

"Luke's too young." Padmé replied.

"It isn't up to you, dearest. It's up to the Jedi council."

"Bah! You are on the council would you send Luke?"

"Probably, if he's going to be a Jedi he needs to go on missions to learn."

"I don't like it, Ani." Padmé angrily replied.

"I can tell, angel."

"I love you so much, Anakin. I don't want to lose you or our son."

"You won't, I promise; Luke will be just fine, you'll see."

"On a happier note, Han has been studying for the pilot's exam."

Mara jumped in on the conversation, "Tell nerf-herder to study hyperspace mathematics!"

"Hey! I heard that, Jade!" Han came to the screen.

"Hi, nerf-herder."

"Jade; why are you studying piloting? You are a girl!"

"Hey! So what? I bet I could fly circles around your precious Falcon any day!"

"One day we will have to test that theory, Jade!"

"Bring it on, Solo!"

"Children, please!" Padmé exasperatedly stated.

"Good night, Mara Jade." Anakin dismissed her.

"Good night, Miss Padmé."

"Good night dearest."

"Good night, nerf-herder!"

"Good night, Jaded." Han had come up with a new nickname for Mara. She scowled at him and left the room. Anakin and Padmé laughed at both Mara and Han's antics.

"Those two love bantering back and forth."

"Yes, well its getting late, milady."

"I love you, Anakin."

"And I you, Angel."

Four o'clock Anakin heard his commlink beeping madly. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Anakin, sorry to awaken you; I need your help, meet me in the lower levels."

"What's going on, Obi?"

"Luke is missing; apparently he left our quarters in the middle of the night."

Anakin stumbled out of bed and said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Anakin quickly showered and dressed in his dark Jedi clothing and pulled his black cloak on, he left a note for Mara. Luke heard about how Count Dooku had cut off his father's arm and he wanted to confront the ex-Sith Lord himself. The guard saw a young padawan approach him, "You are too young to be down here, padawan. Where's your master?"

"He's sleeping; I must talk to him."

"Count Dooku is resting."

"I don't care! Wake him up! He cut off my father's arm."

"Are you Anakin's boy?"

"Yes!"

Count Dooku heard the commotion and opened his black eyes, "Guard let the boy inside, its okay." Luke heard a rich cultured voice called.

"Okay, boy it's your backside on the line, not mine." The guard opened the door and left it open as he stood in the doorway. Count Dooku felt Luke's intense anger; just like a chip off the old block. "You must be Anakin's son; beware boy, anger is of the dark side."

Anakin felt his son's anger instantly it hit him like a thunderbolt, he nearly doubled over.

"What's got Luke so riled up?" Obi-Wan also noting his padawan's anger.

"Count Dooku!" Anakin yelled and ran with Obi-Wan following him.

Count Dooku stood to his six four height and easily towered over Luke.

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"No, obviously you are very angry with me."

"Damn right! You had no right to hurt my father!"

"You are right of course." Count Dooku replied, trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't speak down to me!" Luke yelled.

"You really need to relax, young one. Your anger and vengeance will be your own undoing."

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived to find Luke debating with Count Dooku.

"Son! You will stop this right now! I do not need a padawan-learner defending me; I've done well all of these years without your help."

"He took your arm!"

"Yes, and I returned the favor when I cut off his sword hand; let go of your anger it will only serve the dark side and enslave you." Obi-Wan approached Luke and gently lifted him. Luke felt guilty and started to cry as he realized that his master and father were right.

"I'm so sorry, Count Dooku." Luke cried.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Luke." Count Dooku replied.

"Come on Luke, let's go back to bed, it's still early."

Anakin pulled up a chair and decided to talk to Count Dooku. He told him about the council meeting and that decision would be forthcoming.

Anakin returned to his quarters and Mara Jade was eating breakfast, "Good morning, Mara."

"Morning, master; I made a pot of coffee for you."

"Thanks."

"Is Luke okay?" Mara asked tentatively, aware of her master's mood.

"Yes, he has a lot of courage."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't you have to get to class?"

Mara raised an eyebrow and looked at the chrono-clock on the wall.

"Yes, Master."

"Good luck on your math test."

"Thanks; but in my experience luck has nothing to do with it." Mara laughed quoting Obi-Wan.

"You've been hanging around Obi-Wan too much, my young apprentice." Anakin laughed.

"See you later, master." Mara briefly hugged him and grabbed her knapsack.

Anakin finished his cup of coffee and left to report to the Jedi Council for the decision of Count Dooku's fate.

"Why is it that Kenobi and Skywalker are always late for our meetings? They've never been on time." Mace Windu observed.

"Right you are, Mace." Master Gallia agreed.

"It seems that Skywalker is only on time if there is a battle to be fought."

"Or what he has dubbed aggressive negotiations." Master Mundi replied.

"Anakin, why are we always late for council meetings?" Obi-Wan asked as they were running towards the council room.

"I don't know master, maybe it's the will of the Force." Anakin sarcastically replied.

"I never used to be late before I took you on as my padawan."

"Yes, I brought pure chaos to your orderly disciplined Jedi life. I've succeeded in my goal." Anakin replied happily.

"More than you'll ever know, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan laughed.

The two brothers looked at each other and started to laugh. They entered the chamber still laughing as the Jedi council shook their heads and sighed heavily.

"Late again you are!" Yoda admonished.

"Sorry, masters." Skywalker and Kenobi took their respective seats.

"The matter of Count Dooku is now ready to be discussed."

"I still don't trust him. If he is to go he needs to have a master look after him." Master Gallia remarked.

"Mm, I'll do it." Master Tiin stated.

"Thanks, Master Tiin." Anakin replied.

"Now who else should we send?" Master Mundi inquired.

"Master Kenobi should accompany Master Skywalker and their respective padawans." Mace Windu stated.

"Yes, wise this is." Yoda replied.

"I have another recommendation, Masters." Anakin announced.

"Who?"

"Senior Padawan Learner, Whie."

"Mm, could be a final trial for him." Master Gallia replied.

"Yes, has been working with Count Dooku he has." Yoda replied.

"Okay so we have a team going to Vjun, now let's discuss specifics." Anakin acknowledged.

After everything was settled for the mission and the meeting ended, Anakin went to Count Dooku's cell and informed him of the council's decision.

"Thank you Master Skywalker, I don't know how to say this without sounding condescending, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sir; I hope you realize that you will have a Jedi Master looking out for you."

"Who is this lucky Master?"

"Master Tiin."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Count Dooku sighed deeply.

"The rest of the team consists of me, my padawan Mara Jade; Obi-Wan and padawan Luke; and senior padawan Whie."

"Whie is very familiar of the mansion as it was once owned by his family."

"Good."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, be ready by 0500 hours."

"Thanks again Anakin for allowing me to have a second chance."

Anakin bowed and left the chamber; Yoda was entering as Anakin was leaving.

"Master Yoda."

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker. Come to see my old padawan I have."

"Have fun, I'll see you later." Anakin left and went to the gardens to meditate, it was ironic that now as he has grown older that he enjoys slowing down and just being still.

Keri was restless and she couldn't get to sleep, normally she would pull on her cloak and make her way down to the gardens, even though she was only four. The gardens weren't that far away from the crèche. She silently crawled out of bed and set up her pillows to make the bed look occupied.

"Keri?" Brandon saw her pulling her hood over her head.

"Shh, Brandon, go back to sleep."

"You're gonna get into trouble again, remember what Master Yoda said."

"Yes, I know Brandon." Keri quietly sneaked out of the large room and made her way down to the gardens. She went near the pool of water, until she saw Master Skywalker sitting there meditating. Keri quickly hid behind the large tree, hoping he didn't see her. He looked so peaceful and gentle; she knelt down by the tree and continued to watch him. Anakin of course knew that he was being watched and that it was Keri; the youngling that was not supposed to be in here, it was past her bedtime.

"You can come out now, Keri." Anakin whispered.

An audible gasp escaped the little girl's throat and she came into the light and removed her hood from her head.

"What are you doing out of bed young one?"

"Couldn't sleep, Master Skywalker."

"Come here." Anakin patted his knee. Keri came forward and allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace.

"You're going away aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll be gone for a little while, but when I return we will work on your lightsaber skills okay?"

"Okay. Master Skywalker?"

"Mm?"

"You give great hugs." Keri hugged him tighter and he stood on his feet.

"Let's get you back to bed, okay?"

"Yea, I just hope Master Yoda doesn't know I'm gone."

Anakin pulled up her hood and his and stealthily walked back to the crèche, Keri thought it was fun; they even passed two masters completely oblivious. Anakin tucked the youngling into bed and gently kissed her on the cheek. Just as Anakin walked out Master Yoda was standing there swinging his cane, "Saying good night to younglings are you?"

"Don't be too hard on them, Master." Anakin replied.

"No only hard on former padawan's who know better than to help younglings sneak out." Yoda cracked his cane on Anakin's knee.

"Ow! Master Yoda!"

"Prefer I aim higher?"

"No, good night Master."

Anakin retired to his quarters and Mara Jade was already in bed asleep. She had a bag already packed and set aside. The trip would be a challenge for all concerned, but in particular the younglings and Count Dooku. Anakin sighed deeply and sent his anxieties into the Force and was able to be calm enough to fall asleep.

**_Author's note:Thank you for all the generous reviews, the next few chapters are probably going to deal with the Vjun mission and I will then work on Padmé/Anakin's relationship some more and include Han Solo. There will be more interaction between Obi-Wan and Anakin in the next chapters and I hope my readers continue to be pleased with the direction this story is headed. Thanks again for all your reviews and suggestions.—DarthGladiator45_**


	31. Chapter 30

Morning came too early for the Jedi team heading to Vjun. Mara Jade was not a morning person and more often than not woke up grumpy and irritable, this morning was not exception. It wasn't until she saw Anakin's bright blue eyes turn a darker shade of blue, did she get the hint that he really wasn't in the mood for any foolishness. She wisely decided that she needed to heed his instructions and to remain silent. Anakin noticed her change in attitude almost immediately. He inwardly smiled and soon they were ready to leave the apartment. Luke and Obi-Wan were animatedly talking and Mara rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Morning people, bah!" Mara sighed.

Master Tiin went to lower level to retrieve Count Dooku. He had a small bag packed and after Master Tiin inspected it he put force-reduction cuffs around his wrists.

Count Dooku was silent as they made their way to the hanger bay. Whie was already there waiting for them; so were Leia Skywalker and her master Gallia, they were saying goodbye to the team. Leia seemed emotional she was worried for her family; Leia hugged Luke and told him to be careful. Anakin crouched to Leia and brought her into an embrace. "Don't worry, young one we will be back before you know it."

"I know father, doesn't mean I won't miss you."

Anakin hugged her again and said goodbye.

"It's never easy to say goodbye, is it master?" Leia whispered.

"No, but to worry about them incessantly is not a good Jedi trait. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have a way of always returning from even the most difficult of tasks. There was never a battle that those two led that ended up in failure."

"They truly balance each other don't they, master?"

"Yes, I'm just grateful that they will never have to fight against each other, both of them are formidable warriors." Master Gallia replied.

On the other side of the galaxy, Han Solo was working on the Falcon, preparing her for his pilots test. He knew this ship like the back of his own hand. When he completed the speeders, he knew that they were ready for sale. Padmé couldn't help to notice how driven Han was when it came to the Falcon. One morning, Padmé followed Han to the ship and was impressed with how everything sparkled and everything was in its place.

"Wow, Han if only you could keep your room looking this nice." Padmé laughed as Han scowled.

"Mm, don't want to disappoint the Sith Lord, milady."

"Oh! You know Anakin is not a Sith, the bright blue eyes are a dead give away."

"Nobody, is more grateful than that me, do you know what Sith Lords do to people who enrage them?"

"I've heard rumors." Padmé sighed.

"Force-choke them and shoot lightening from their hands; no way would I want to be on the receiving end of that." Han shivered.

"Don't blame you."

"Have you ever seen a Sith, milady?"

"Yes. There was one that attacked Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan; his name was Darth Maul he had red and black tattoos and bright yellow eyes."

"Who was Qui-Gon?"

"He was Obi-Wan's master; he was murdered by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan however avenged his master's death by killing Darth Maul; The first Jedi to kill a Sith Lord in over a thousand years. Qui-Gon was originally going to train Anakin, however his final wish was to have Obi-Wan do it."

"Is the something the matter, milady? You normally don't follow me up here."

"Anakin and Luke are headed to the planet of Vjun, it's a planet surrounded by the dark side of the Force, I'm fearful for their safety."

"Won't Obi-Wan be there?"

"Yes there's a whole team of Jedi going; but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Han looked on his navi-computer and Vjun was quite a distance away. "Mm, its one of the outer planets, quite a distance away; even from Coruscant it's about a week away."

"You don't even have a pilot's license yet, Han."

"So? A little piece of paper has never stopped me before, of course that was before Anakin became my boss. Mm, you might be right, don't want to enrage the Sith Lord."

"Does Anakin know that you refer to him in such a manner?"

"Probably suspect it; but its ironic he doesn't seem to get as mad about as my other antics."

"You are a scoundrel, Han Solo. Its no wonder my husband is trying to install discipline in you."

"Yea; of course milady if we decide to go, he might ground me for over a year." Han sighed.

"Maybe if I tell him it's my idea . . ."

"No he wouldn't ever believe that his wife is that devious."

"Oh, he knows me very well, once I get my mind set on something there's no convincing of me of otherwise."

Luke approached Anakin in the cockpit, "Are we there yet?"

"No, it will take about a week, Luke go find something to do."

Mara smiled as Luke walked by and gave her the high-five.

"Your turn."

"Master?"

"Mm?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, it will take a week, go find something to do."

"Yes, Master."

Luke and Mara played this game until Anakin stood up and put his hands on his hips and glared at both of his son and padawan; both of them ran from the cockpit and very nearly knocked over Count Dooku.

"Children."

"Save us, Count Dooku." Luke jumped behind him as Anakin followed them into the living area.

"From what?" Count Dooku then saw Anakin glaring at the two padawans.

"If Luke and Mara are so bored, maybe they would enjoy some time in the galley washing dishes."

"No, we will go find something else to do, father." Luke grabbed Mara's hand and they ran to the cargo hold. Count Dooku couldn't help but to laugh at the three of them, laughter like yawning is incredibly contagious. Anakin also started laughing.

"You are a terrifying sight to behold, when you are irritated, Anakin." Count Dooku replied.

"Han Solo has called my pose the 'Sith Lord' stance."

"Mm, strangely appropriate."

"It's strange though, Count Dooku most of the younglings are intimidated of me except this little girl by the name of Keri."

What could Count Dooku say to that? He hadn't taken on a padawan since Qui-Gon Jinn, nearly six decades ago, if he had stayed on the light side of the Force he could actually see himself being Anakin's master, but then maybe not. Anakin was stubborn, arrogant, and too daring for the Count's tastes. The battle in the Geonosian hanger bay proved this, Anakin Skywalker was reckless and formed attachments though it was forbidden, he was first attached to Obi-Wan and then his forbidden love, Padmé. It was odd though, the chosen one would be so fiercely protective of not only his former master, but to Padme, his children, padawan and even his friends. Count Dooku found it odd that he wished fervently to be counted amongst Anakin's friends.

"You are, Count Dooku." Anakin replied.

Count Dooku smiled briefly at the young master, "You read my mind, not an easy feat young man."

"If I have offended you . . ."

"No, you haven't Anakin. You are formidable Jedi Master, Anakin. You've matured and have finally settled down in the years I knew of you before. You're wife and family has given you the balance you so desperately needed. It's ironic that the Jedi have always shunned possessions and attachments, but for you it was so necessary. I couldn't ever imagine you sitting crossed-legged on a stool pondering the Force."

"Me either; as Obi-Wan has often said I was always on the move."

"True."

Mara found Whie sitting on the floor mediating; he was very intense. She could almost feel the Force pop around him with excitement. She sat across from him and started to mediate also.

Luke was in the cargo sitting on top of the many crates, trying to wrap the Force around him to disappear, he knew that his father was looking for him to come and eat dinner. But it was some kind of vegetable stew that Luke hated. Obi-Wan was also looking for him.

"_Obi-Wan, he's in here. I feel him."_

"_Me too, Anakin; he's trying to go into stealth mode."_

Anakin felt Luke's presence on top of one of the crates he was sitting in the dark with his hood up and felt a tendril of the force pick him up and dangle him upside down while he was laughing.

"Stang! You found me!"

"Luke, haven't you learned yet you cannot hide from both your father and your master? We are the best at detecting Jedi in stealth mode." Anakin remarked.

Luke sighed defeated as he was set on the floor, but then he gathered the Force around him to go into a Force-induced sprint and ran down the hall, laughing and giggling.

"Come and get me!" Luke challenged.

"He's baiting us, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, after you master."

"Oh, no you are much younger than me." Anakin gathered his strength and ran after the errant boy. Luke shouted in pure exhilaration and saw the intense look on his father's face. He ran into where Whie and Mara were mediating and interrupted them, "Save me!"

"Luke? Why do you constantly need saving?" Mara replied.

"Father, he's after me."

"You challenged him again didn't you? When are you ever going to learn?"

Whie smiled and grabbed Luke's hand and stuffed him in a hidden compartment. "Whie, not probably the wisest move." Mara remarked, surprised by Whie's actions.

"Luke Skywalker, come out this minute." Anakin sternly called.

Luke realized that the game was over when he heard his full name being announced, thank the Force he didn't have a middle name; he would hate to hear that come out as well. Luke sheepishly came out and smiled at his father.

"Come on son, the time for foolishness as ended, time to eat dinner you guys."

Luke, Whie, Mara Jade followed Anakin to the galley and after eating dinner; the three padawan's sat at gaming table, to play sabacc. Anakin reminded Mara Jade of her bedtime. Luke sighed, he knew that in about twenty minutes he would have to meditate, shower, and go to bed.

After the game had to be saved for continuation later, Whie went to find Master Skywalker to talk to him. Anakin was working against multiple training probes, all set to high levels. Whie entered the fray and activated his lightsaber; he needed the practice, especially if he wanted to be fully prepared for the mission. Anakin was impressed with Whie's skill; he recognized Mace Windu's influence of Whie's fighting style. After the battle, the probe droids were deactivated.

"You are quite deadly with that sword, Whie."

"Thanks, Master Windu is guiding me."

"He's one of the best in our order."

"Funny, he says the same about you, Master Skywalker. Matter of fact he says that I could probably learn some techniques from you. You know how to improvise better than any Jedi."

"Mm, maybe; still wouldn't want to tempt Mace Windu with that theory."

"Why not?"

"Because I've played one too many pranks on the Jedi Master; he'll probably cut off my other arm."

Whie laughed as did Anakin; he grabbed two towels and threw one at Whie.

"Thanks."

**_Author's Note:Thanks again for all your comments, sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm going out of town this weekend be back Sunday night December 11th, I didn't want to leave my constant readers hanging so hope you enjoyed this installment. -- DarthGladiator45_**


	32. Chapter 31

The week spent on a ship with an overactive Luke, an annoyed Mara Jade, and a quiet and studious Whie, was enough to drive Anakin up the proverbial wall. He decided that he needed to spar. Master Tiin was keeping a tight eye on Count Dooku who was merely mediating, trying to surround himself with the light side of the Force, it wasn't easy especially for being used to the dark for over a decade while he served Darth Sidious. Whie approached Count Dooku and gently sat across from the former Sith Lord and waited patiently for Count Dooku to recognize his presence. _"Padawan Whie, it is good to see you again. Luke keeping you busy?"_

"_Yes, master. He is definitely his father's son, there's no doubt about it."_

"_Right you are, Whie. He has a great inner strength, but he is also very naïve and light hearted, I don't believe Anakin was ever that innocent or naïve."_

"_Probably being a slave as a child has great influence over one's innocence."_

"_One thing that both Luke and Anakin have in common though is their protectiveness of their family and there often foolhardy attempts to save their friends, family, and loved ones."_

"_Pure love is what the Jedi are always seeking, but in a way I can see why the rule of attachments was created, because it can cause a conflict between one's duty and one's family. It can also create jealousy and obsession."_

"_You are far wiser than your years, young Whie. However, the love that Anakin has for his family and in particular his wife is very pure and full of light."_

"_Yes, it's ironic that if the Jedi order hadn't changed, I do believe we would have lost another Jedi Master, he would have left the order for good."_

"_I agree and with Sidious dead, he couldn't have corrupted the young man either."_

"_Something weird happened though, because before he left for the Clone Wars and we met on Vjun he was a tornado of emotions both light and dark. He seemed to be fighting his own internal battle between choosing the light and the dark. I think Master Kenobi knew of this, but not to the extent that I felt. My talent of finding the Dark Side in Jedi is both a blessing and a curse, I knew that if Master Skywalker had become a Sith, I would die by his hand. I wouldn't stand a chance."_

"_Whie, are you prepared for our final destination?"_

"_Mm, I believe that if I stay close to either you, Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker, that I will be fine. The three of you are so strong you are able to fend off any demons."_

"_Do you doubt your own abilities? Whie, you are as strong as any of us, you only have to believe in yourself."_

"_I do, Count Dooku, however I recognize my own weaknesses. The Dark Side of the Force will always be a part of me, just like it will be with you and even to certain degree Master Skywalker."_

Anakin entered the chamber and found Whie and Count Dooku mediating, Master Tiin was nearby tinkering with a ship part.

"Master Skywalker, how are you?"

"I'm bored to tears, Master Tiin." Anakin laughed.

"Mm, Obi-Wan is right you know; you are always on the go."

"Would you like to spar with me? Master Kenobi is working with my son and I assigned Mara Jade a project, so she's going to be awhile."

"Certainly, I don't think Count Dooku is going anywhere soon. Whie and he will be sitting here for awhile."

Master Tiin ignited his green blade and Anakin ignited his blue and after bowing to each other they started. "You sure do like to incorporate a lot of movement in your dueling style, Anakin."

"Just trying to stay alive, Saesee." Anakin retorted.

After the duel that left both Jedi Masters tired and rejuvenated simultaneously they sat across from each other and talked.

Luke was trying to lift a heavy cargo unit and it would only lift a few inches off the ground and he eventually grew tired of the exercise and complained.

"Master Kenobi, this is useless."

"No it is not; do not give up, Luke. Meditate on this and you will lift it."

Luke sat and meditated on lifting the heavy object; he then called on his father telepathically.

"_Father?"_

"_My son?" _

"_Master Kenobi is being too tough on me."_ Luke whined.

"_What do you mean, my son?"_

"_He is making me lift a heavy cargo box unit and I can't do it."_ Luke cried.

"_You can do anything you put your mind to it."_

"_I bet even you couldn't do it!"_ Luke cried.

"_You think so, my son? Are you sure you want to be proven wrong?"_

Luke sighed, _"Oh, never mind, I'll do it later."_

"_Meditating works wonders, my son."_ Anakin sighed as he shut off communications with Luke.

Padmé and Han Solo finished preparing the ship, and were soon on their way to Vjun. "You know milady, Anakin will have a problem with this. Most men do not like it when women interfere. In particular your husband, he can take care of himself."

"Han, you don't understand. He came very close to giving in to the Dark Side, if that had happened the galaxy would have changed quite drastically."

"Yes, but if something happens to you, he would have to live with that for the rest of his life; and would probably blame me."

"Are you afraid of Anakin, Han?" Padmé asked.

"Let's just say he commands a lot of respect. I've felt the temperature drop in a room when he gets agitated. In regards to working on ships and conducting business and teaching me he is very patient and kind, but direct disobedience or defiance, he has zero tolerance. This little mission of yours is going to fly directly into that and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that, can you really blame me? You seem to be the only one, who isn't fearful, have you really seen him mad?"

"Yes. I agree it isn't pretty, but he and I are equals, though he has tried to intimidate me, he knows that it doesn't work, I just become more belligerent. He eventually realized that after being a queen for 2 terms and a senator that there is no winning with a politician."

"True." Han laughed.

Vjun a swirl of darkness that greeted the Jedi, it was raining, dreary and an ugly planet. The manor was in disrepair with shattered windows, leaky roof, they managed to find one room that was livable, it had a large fireplace, and the padawans were assigned to clean the room as best they could as the masters moved equipment into what was the large living room. "Why do we always have to do all the hard work?" Mara whispered to Luke.

"I don't know, but isn't fair."

Whie finished sweeping out the fireplace and the surrounding area and brought in wood and started a fire. After eating dinner and setting up bedrolls, Whie, Luke and Mara played ball by pushing it to each other through the Force.

"Its time to go to sleep, padawans." Obi-Wan stated.

Luke sighed deeply and found his father mediating, he was in so deep he was startled when he felt his son jumping on his back and fingering his scar on the right side of his face.

"Good night, my son." Anakin stated

"Good night, father." Luke ran off and joined the others.

Mara also hugged Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Your son is a very affectionate young man, Anakin." Count Dooku observed.

"Yes, he is. I think he gets it from Padmé."

"So were you, Anakin when you were his age."

"Shh, I'm trying to maintain a strict yet caring Jedi Master persona, Master. Don't ruin it for me." Anakin laughed.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Too late, my former Padawan, all the younglings adore you, especially the young girls."

"I've heard that they like you too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan turned red and decided that it was time for him to mediate as well.

"Good night, Count Dooku and Anakin."

"Good night."

"Luke? You awake?" Mara whispered.

"Yes. But if father finds us awake, there will be trouble."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, what do you mean?"

"Do you feel the coldness?"

"Yes, it's the dark side, its haunting me too."

"I'm scared."

"Don't give in to fear." Whie counseled.

"So can you feel it too Whie?"

"Yes, anyone who is Jedi can feel it."

"What can we do?"

"Hold on to the warmth of the light side of the Force, don't let your fear take control of you."

"Good advice, padawans." Anakin stood over them.

"Father, will you sleep with us?" Luke asked.

Anakin pulled his bedroll over and lay down between Mara and Luke. Whie was lying next to the fire. Count Dooku smiled gently at the sight, before going to sleep himself.

Aurra Sing sat surrounded by the village children whom she kidnapped to serve her and her dark purposes, she felt the Jedi arrive, and was certain that they were near the old Malreaux manor. She sent the oldest of the children, who was ten to spy on the Jedi.

"Master, suppose I'm captured?"

Aurra raised her hand to backhand the young child, his eerily yellow eyes glowed with fear and backed down. "Are you daring to question my orders?"

"No, master." The young boy ran to the manor and though he was frightened his sense of duty over-rode those feelings. He managed to look into one the windows and saw four figures near the fireplace; two others close by, a guard and a prisoner on in a dark corner. He quickly left before he was discovered; he knew that his master would be most displeased; he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be in for another beating. The young boy tentatively approached his master who was cleaning her guns.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"There are three Jedi Masters, three padawans, and a prisoner."

"Who's the prisoner and how do you know?"

"He's wearing stun cuffs and he's really tall, gray hair."

"Count Dooku is here!" Aurra Sing stood and the young boy was now frightened and cowered to her feet. She had been wanting to meet with Count Dooku so he could finish her Sith Lord training, especially since she heard Darth Sidious was dead, supposedly killed by the so-called 'Chosen One'.

"Describe the others for me."

The young boy complied and when Aurra found out that the 'Chosen One' was here she became very angry. The young boy found himself being choked and being slammed to the ground repeatedly. He didn't cry out until he felt his right arm snap and Aura released him ordering the boy out of the encampment.

"Master, please."

She raised her finger and lashed an invisible whip at the boy, who jumped up and ran screaming from her. He had no where to go, his eyes were burning with tears and absolute pure unadulterated rage. Anakin felt a presence nearby, whoever they were he felt their rage and fear. The young boy sat on the boulder on the edge of the manor next to the ship. Anakin pulled his hood over his head and stealthily left the warm room to find who was causing this disturbance in the Force.

_Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed this latest development, as always thank you for your comments. --DarthGladiator45_


	33. Chapter 32

Tynan wondered why his master was so angry; he merely told her the truth. Why did she send him out of the encampment when there were dangerous animals afoot? She had promised that she would always take care of him, she lied! Anakin felt the fury of the young boy and he felt a great sense of betrayal and frustration. Tynan felt a presence nearby watching him, he jumped to his feet or rather attempted but he was being held in place.

"Come out and show yourself or are you afraid?"

"Fear is a path to the dark side, young one." A mysterious voice replied.

"I'm not scared of you!" Tynan replied bravely though his voice quivered.

Tynan tossed a rock through the Force at where he believed the mysterious man to be, Anakin caught it and Tynan watched as it rolled and tumbled in the air. Anakin pushed the rock towards the young boy and Tynan caught it.

"Rocks are ineffective against me, young one."

Tynan still couldn't get free of his force-induced cage. "Let me go!" he screamed.

As Anakin pulled his hood down and appeared in the light, the young man recognized him, 'Chosen One.' He murmured.

"I actually preferred to be called Anakin Skywalker." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"My master told me to hate you." Tynan whispered.

"Why?"

"You killed Darth Sidious and captured Count Dooku; she wants to complete her training."

"Who is your master, young one?"

Tynan refused to answer, Anakin felt the overwhelming fear. Anakin crouched to the boy and looked in his eyes, they were a feral yellow. "Let go of your fear and hate."

"I can't, master will kill me." Tynan cried as his emotions overwhelmed him, the despair was very evident. Anakin sent a tendril of the Force towards the young boy and comforted him in its warmth.

Tynan cried even more and attempted to get away from the warm feelings, but the more he struggled the more it kept him enraptured. Anakin gently probed the young boys' feelings he had been forced to watch Aurra murder his mother and his entire village. "How many are there, Tynan?"

"I'm the eldest; there are 10 of us, as we disappoint our master she sends out of the encampment, most of my friends have died. She promised to take care of us, but she lied. We are so afraid of her, can you help us?"

"Yes. Come inside you are very hungry and tired."

Anakin released the young boy and held out his hand, Tynan took it gratefully. He fingered the clasps of the leather gauntlet glove. "Why do you wear a glove?"

"I have an artificial arm."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, maybe some other time."

Tynan seemed satisfied with that answer and as they approached the manor, Tynan began to shake in fear again.

"Shh, don't be afraid, you are among friends, Tynan. Nobody will hurt you here, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Are you really the Hero with No Fear?"

"Mm, please don't remind me, okay? The press loves to make up stories about their media darlings, I do not like it. They are incredibly fickle."

"Fickle, what does that mean?"

"Fickle means that they can change constantly, pretending to be your friend on moment and you enemy the next."

"Aurra is fickle."

Anakin smiled, the boy was smart. Whie approached Anakin and the young boy, sensing great darkness in the boy.

"Whie this is Tynan."

"Good morning, Tynan." Whie friendly greeted.

Tynan looked at the young man and clung harder to Anakin's hand.

"Whie won't hurt you Tynan, he is a good friend."

"Come are you hungry?"

"Yes." Tynan tentatively replied.

"Go on, Tynan, Whie will give you something to eat and a blanket to warm up."

Obi-Wan was already folding up his bed as was Luke when they saw a young boy come towards them with yellow feral eyes. "Whie?"

"Master Skywalker found him outside, he told me to feed him and get him a blanket." Anakin stood at the manor door mediating releasing his sorrow and despair of finding such a young boy a slave to Aurra Sing.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan approached his former apprentice.

"Obi-Wan."

"Did you notice the young boy's eyes?"

"Yes, master I did, frightening isn't it? But he hasn't been trained in the Sith arts, he can barely stop me from probing his mind. He has only been trained in surviving and he is incredibly angry and fearful."

"Who is the leader of his camp?"

"Aurra Sing."

"I didn't even think she would stoop so low to corrupt children."

"Aurra is only interested in power; she hates the fact that I've killed Darth Sidious and wants Count Dooku to train her as a Sith."

"But Count Dooku is coming back to the light, isn't he?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know that."

"You are up to something aren't you?"

"Who me?" Anakin smiled.

"You are a Skywalker; you are always up to something. Luke takes after you so much."

"I take that as a compliment, Obi-Wan."

"You would." Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin approached Count Dooku, "Sleep well?"

"Mm, fair; these old bones don't like sleeping on a cold hard floor, Anakin."

Anakin sat across from Count Dooku and described the situation.

"You want to use me as bait?" Count Dooku was incredulous.

"Well, we have to rescue the other 9 children, most are younger than Tynan."

Luke stared at the young boy with yellow eyes, he had seen Sith eyes in that creature Darth Maul when he was studying about his mother's home planet and the invasion army. He had never seen such yellow eyes up close though.

Tynan felt uncomfortable being stared at by this boy.

"Stop staring at me!" Tynan rose to his feet and Luke jumped to his.

"Don't make me angry." Tynan raised his hand and force shoved Luke across the room.

Luke picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the young boy, who ducked and it hit Mara Jade squarely in the head causing her to cry out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mara turned around and saw the two boys fighting while things were quite literally flying around the room. Luke felt himself being lifted up from the fray and when he opened his eyes staring directly into the eyes of his father, who was glaring at him. Tynan was being helped to his feet by Master Tiin.

Luke was lowered to his feet and Tynan shot a bolt of lightening at Luke, it wasn't strong enough to maim, but enough to sting, Luke shouted.

"Enough! What's the problem?" Obi-Wan ordered.

"He kept staring at me and wouldn't leave me alone." Tynan accused.

"I've just never seen Sith eyes before, I'm sorry, but I was just curious."

"I'm not a Sith! My master says I'm unworthy for training." Tynan cried as he crumbled to the ground allowing his despair to overwhelm him.

Han Solo and Padmé played Sabacc on their journey. "Was Anakin always so strict?"

"I remember when I first met him; he was a cute funny little boy. He was very generous and sweet, he only thought of others, he was very protective of his mother."

"How old was he?"

"Nine and I was fourteen; He had short blond hair, bright clear blue eyes, he made me this japor snippet when I first met him."

"Ancient symbols, I recognize some of them."

"You?"

"Yes, milady, I've traveled around a bit, I've even been to Tatooine with Lando."

"Anakin despised that planet."

"Not much to like, really."

Padmé described to Han about her experiences with her husband, leaving out all of their intimate moments.

Han laughed at most of the adventures that they had and how the two would banter.

Anakin, Saesee, Obi-Wan, Count Dooku formulated a plan to lure Aurra Sing away from the children, while Anakin would have Tynan lead the children away while she was busy with Count Dooku. The children would follow Tynan as he was the eldest and since most of the children were on the verge of starvation, he would lead them back here with Whie's help. They would wait until dawn the next morning to do this.

Meanwhile, Aurra Sing sent three of the children to her enemy's ship to disable it, using the bombs she forced the children to carry; if they failed she would detonate the explosives thereby killing the children. The children cried as she lashed at them with an invisible whip and they scattered away from the encampment. Sully was a nine year old girl, who led them to the ship to destroy it. She managed to disengage the bomb from herself and as she attempted to get them off the two youngest, they were detonated and Sully found herself flying fifty feet in the air before landing on the ground in a heap. She cried out loud as she attempted to stand but found her leg twisted out at an odd angle. Anakin and the others ran out to see the ship completely destroyed along with two other children, the third child lay nearby. The child passed out from the agony of a compound fracture in her leg. Anakin gently lifted her up and carried her into the manor.

Nearby, Aurra Sing cackled with evil maniacal laughter. The Dark Side had finally consumed her and since she didn't have any training on wielding it, she was now fully insane. The other children would suffer the same fate if they weren't taken from Vjun soon. Sully felt a warm presence soothe her mind as they set her leg, she was sobbing from not only fear but of pain. She was grateful when she saw Tynan holding her hand and trying his best to comfort her. After Sully's leg was set she began to cry out her sorrow for the two youngest that died. Whie's mind entered hers and offered her peace and quiet as he helped her through the Dark Side's maze. Saesee and Obi-Wan did a general check of the remains of the ship it was utterly destroyed.

"Well, unless someone sends us a ship, we could be stuck here for awhile." Obi-Wan observed.

Padmé and Han Solo found the planet and where the Jedi Team was located and would soon be landing; Anakin felt his wife's presence nearby.

"_Padmé?"_

"_Anakin?"_

"_What by the force are you doing here? I told you stay home! It's much too dangerous for you to be here."_

"_Since when do I have to listen to you? You do not order me around, like some padawan, Anakin Skywalker!"_

"_This is not the time for you to argue with me, Mrs. Skywalker! It is too dangerous for you to be here! Who flew with you, it better not be Han Solo!"_

"_So what if it is?"_

"_Padmé it's a damn good thing you are my wife and not my child or I would put you over my knee."_

"_It never worked with Captain Paneka, what makes you think it will work with you?"_

"_I don't have time to argue with you, Padmé."_

"_Let's argue in person then!"_

"_Fine!" _Anakin cut off connection and sighed deeply.

"I swear that woman; she has a lot of nerve."

"Do I sense a domestic disturbance, young one? Count Dooku questioned as he laughed.

"If only you knew, Count Dooku." Anakin put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

Obi-Wan caught snippets of Anakin's telepathic conversation with Padmé. "I'd pay real credits to watch you put Padmé over your knee Anakin. I don't even think you could catch a politician, they are too slippery."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, who merely laughed and Anakin released his frustration and began to laugh too.

Han Solo saw Padmé swear start talking out loud to no one.

"That insufferable, arrogant, stubborn, male-chauvinistic, hind end of a bantha, husband of mine, how dare he threaten me with such a childish punishment? He doesn't want to argue with me, I'll make him eat his words."

If Padmé was upset, then Han was absolutely horrified of what Anakin would do to him the minute he disembarked the Falcon. After landing on the opposite of the manor, Anakin stood there at the bottom of the lowering ramp with his hood up and glaring at Han Solo as he started to come down the ramp. Han Solo attempted to run back up to the Falcon, but found himself being pulled strongly towards Anakin.

"You have some explaining to do, Solo." Anakin explained as he glowered at the young man.

"It was all Miss Padmé's idea, Anakin. Please I'm a victim in all of this."

"That was your excuse when you found yourself in Mara Jade's prank also."

Han Solo shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly looked into Anakin's eyes and found them twinkling with humor, _"You may go, Solo."_ Anakin said in his mind as Han smiled.

Padmé pulled on her ivory shawl and started to go down the gangplank when she saw Anakin coming up, "You have some explaining to do milady." Anakin sternly replied.

"You dare speak this way to me! I am your wife, your equal, Anakin."

"Yes, but you also have a tendency to not look out for your safety like you should."

"I'm five years older than you, Anakin. You cannot rule me with an iron fist or any kind of fist at all." Padmé stood up to Anakin. He always admired her courage and her audacity; it was those things that made him love her so much. She started to walk past him, "Where are you going, milady?" Anakin asked as he looked at her with an impish grin on his face.

"I want to see my son and Obi-Wan, is there a problem?"

"No, milady, but we haven't finished discussing our situation here."

"We can talk about it later, Anakin. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for any games."

"Me, neither." With that he picked up a surprised Padmé and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker, you will put me down this minute!" Padmé screamed.

"Shh, yelling is very unbecoming a senator."

"You wouldn't dare! I'll . . ."

"You'll what, milady? Have you managed to lose your tongue; a speechless politician that's a rarity in of itself." Anakin taunted.

"I'll get you." Anakin laughed at Padmé's empty threat.

"Put me down this instant! I'm not some errant child!" Padmé beat on Anakin's back with small ineffectual fists. Anakin laughed at her antics as he carried her into the bedroom. Padmé was gently placed on the bed as Anakin removed his cloak and hung it up. Padmé jumped up to run from the room but Anakin stood in her way.

"Where are you going, angel? Obviously you missed me so badly that you had to go and put yourself in grave danger to see me." Padmé backed down determined to get past him. He moved towards her and grabbed her wrist while sitting on the bed and pulled her in his lap.

"Let me go!" Padmé yelled.

"Not on your life, angel; an important lesson is about to be imparted."

Han Solo joined the others and Luke ran to hug him, "Where's mom?"

"She's with Anakin; I think they want to be left alone for right now."

When Padmé joined the others, Obi-Wan sensed strange feelings from Padmé, they were intermingled with pain but she looked happy too. Then he pulled his feelings away from her, blushing deeply.

"_So, master, how many credits were you going to pay me?_" Anakin smirked as he observed Obi-Wan's embarrassment.

Padmé mockingly glared at Anakin and then hugged her son Luke.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, just fine, Luke."

"Mm, your bottom seems kind of sore; I can try to heal you if you like." Luke offered.

Padmé smiled gratefully and felt Luke's presence grow around her, until a dark blanket stifled the healing process.

"Don't even try it my son or you might find yourself in the same predicament." Anakin threatened.

Luke grew wide-eyed his blue eyes matching Padmé's shock.

"That's some trick, Anakin." Obi-Wan observed.

"It only works on padawans; as they aren't as trained as the rest of us."

"Yea, _Dad_, one day I might even defeat it."

"I'll be waiting." Anakin grinned evilly.

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head; Saesee and Count Dooku took first watch over the Falcon while the others slept. Anakin and Mara would take the next watch to ensure that no one sabotaged the ship.

_Author's Note:I'm going to end it here for right now, sorry to leave you hanging. I always welcome comments. I will try to update before Christmas, if I don't I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas.—Darth Gladiator45_


	34. Chapter 33

Count Dooku awoke and rolled his bedroll, Tynan was looking at him intently.

"Tynan."

"Count Dooku, my master wants to meet you."

"Yes I know. It will happen soon enough."

After everyone awoke and ate breakfast, the Jedi Masters had a meeting to wrap up the final details of the mission. Luke approached Padmé and crawled into her lap, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Luke, don't worry about me; your father is just too damn overprotective."

"Yea, no kidding!" Mara exclaimed.

"Good morning, Mara."

"Morning, milady." Mara hugged her as well.

Tynan and Sully watched greedily taking in the scene, they never had affection, Aurra considered it to be a weakness. The last time Sully felt her mother's arms around her, was three years ago, when this terrible woman came into their village and murdered all the defenseless adults while the children were huddled in fear in the barn.

Padmé, Han Solo, Luke and Mara would stay to watch over Tynan and Sully. Count Dooku made an appearance to Aurra Sing, seemingly alone. She knelt before him, "Lord Tyranus, you escaped. I knew you would. Lord Sidious is dead, murdered by that conniving 'Chosen One'. Train me as a Sith and we will rule the galaxy."

"I cannot."

"Why not! We could rule together."

"I'm no longer a Sith Lord, Aurra."

"You lie!" Aurra pulled her lightsaber out and the blood red blade glowed as she activated it.

"Search your feelings Aurra, you will know I speak the truth, this planet has corrupted your mind. You must come back to the light."

"The Jedi are weak and need to be defeated."

Anakin stepped into the open meadow activating his lightsaber, "Oh we are not as weak as you like to think, Aurra."

"Chosen One, why am I not surprised! Maybe if I defeat you I won't need Count Dooku."

"Maybe, ready when you are, Aurra Sing."

With that open invitation, Aurra jumped to where Anakin was standing and she allowed all her hate, fury, and madness goes into her attack. Strange thing was that Anakin wasn't fighting back he was merely defending himself. He was observing her fighting style, it reminded him of fighting with Asajj Ventress, but less deadly, her movements against a Padawan would be devastating, but not against battle experience that Anakin had in what he deemed as aggressive negotiations.

"Fight me you coward."

"Calling me names will not help your cause. Let us help you Aurra."

"I don't believe any of your lies, Jedi scum, you people betrayed me and my master and you expect me to come back. I've enjoyed the hunt, murdering innocents invigorates me, makes me stronger. You Jedi are weak and foolish, you will fall, Skywalker."

"Not at this rate, Aurra." Anakin smiled

While Aurra was fighting with Anakin, the five children moved against Han Solo, Padmé, Mara, Luke, Tynan and Sully. The seven year olds were no match against them, but it broke Padmé's heart to have to stun them from a shot of her blaster as did Han Solo. The children awoke to find them in stun cuffs and they were being comforted by Padmé and Mara. They fed the deprived children warm soup and a juice, which they greedily accepted.

Aurra was getting tired and Anakin was not even breaking a sweat as he kept dodging her now clumsy attacks. She came at him with a desperate fury of lightsaber attacks and cried out when her lightsaber was pulled out of her hand and she fell to her knees. Anakin was briefly stunned by the Force lightning she threw at him. He blocked as it grew seemingly intense and then fizzled out all together. In her mania she ran from him and took a flying leap into the deadly river below.

"Aurra!" Anakin screamed as he tried to save her, but could only watch helplessly as she tumbled out of his reach. She hit a large jagged rock and died instantly before the raging river consumed her within its acidic depths.

Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet and he clung on to him as he shook, it reminded him of when he took Asajj Ventress' life while calling on his anger, the only difference here was that he didn't allow his anger to rule him. Obi-Wan comforted his old Padawan through their bond. Anakin felt strengthened by the words. Anakin, Count Dooku, and Padawan Whie went to the lower depths of the manor and deactivated the Sith holocrons and put them in a special pouch that would prevent their power from emanating through and affecting Jedi around them. Only the strongest Jedi Masters were even allowed to be within ten feet of the Sith holocrons of these were Mace Windu, Yoda, and Count Dooku before he gave up his status. The children surrounded Anakin as Obi-Wan commented, "What is it with you and children, my old padawan?"

"I don't know, honestly."

He crouched to the children and tears came to his eyes as he noticed the yellow / red tinge leave their eyes and he was looking at pairs of blue, brown, green and even a pair of hazel eyes looking at him. They surrounded him and he brought them into a large embrace. Soon the children knocked him down and started to tackle him, even Luke and Mara joined the fray. Obi-Wan, Saesee, Count Dooku, Han, and Padmé stood there laughing as he struggled to get to his feet, but it was useless. Even though Whie felt it was unbecoming of a senior padawan learner, jumped on top of Anakin holding him down as the other children found Anakin's numerous ticklish spots. Strong, deep laughter echoed in the chamber. Children soon found themselves being lifted and being held in mid-air as the Jedi Master stood to his feet. He lowered them and the children felt their own spots being tickled through the Force and they started laughing.

"If Master Mace Windu saw this he'd be very grumpy." Anakin laughed.

After they gathered up their things, the seven children were going to be taken from the planet as they had no adults to raise them. It was decided that the children would be sent to Agri-corps and into the medical field to study, which was fine by them, it would keep them calm and peaceful and they could learn more about the Force through these fields of expertise. Count Dooku agreed to go with them, if he was allowed to go free, and not have to spend the rest of his natural life in the prison cell. After much deliberation in the Jedi Council, it was decided that Count Dooku was no longer a threat to the Jedi and had proven himself worthy of freedom, though he would probably never gain the title of Jedi Master again. Count Dooku couldn't thank Anakin enough; it was his belief in him to return to the good side, which really carried him through.

"You are the 'Chosen One' for many reasons; I am very proud of you. Qui-Gon would be proud of you as well. I'm sure he would want you to have this." Count Dooku gave Anakin an odd colored rock it was black obsidian but when Anakin held it, the colors changed to a light green. He could feel the Force emanating from the stone.

Count Dooku merely expected a formal handshake and was quite surprised when he was hugged by Anakin.

"Take care of yourself, Count Dooku, you will be missed."

"Thank you."

Count Dooku was released and Anakin smiled his impish grin, which meant only trouble. Count Dooku removed the sign from his cape it read, "Count Dooku, ex-Sith Lord turns gardener. Look out!"

"Boy, you better watch yourself." Count Dooku laughed. He turned the sign over and all of the Council Members had signed it and gave their blessings. "Skywalkers are nothing but trouble."

Count Dooku boarded the transport along with the seven children. Each had already said their goodbyes to Anakin and Sully gave him a beautiful red rose.

"Thank you, Sully."

"Thank you, Master Anakin. Don't be a stranger, come see us."

Anakin took his family out to dinner at an exclusive restaurant afterwards Luke and Leia were staying in the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Padmé had some time alone. Mara and Han were working on the Falcon, cleaning her and restocking the pantry.

The next morning, Padmé awoke next to Anakin who was gently snoring, he was so angelic while he was sleeping, and she brushed one of his long locks out of his face and kissed his scar above his right eye. His bright blue eyes flickered open and Padmé sat back surprised. "Good morning, my Jedi protector."

"Good morning, angel." Anakin pulled her into his embrace, but then a somewhat familiar nausea feeling overwhelmed Padmé and she untangled herself and ran to the refresher. Anakin jumped from the bed and held Padmé's hair back as she continued to retch and vomit.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked concerned.

Padmé glared at the Jedi Master and he stepped back as she stood on her feet and washed her mouth out with a cool glass of water.

"What's that look for, what did I do now?"

Padmé pushed him and stormed passed him, grabbing a pregnancy testing kit.

"You don't need that." Anakin pulled her into his arms and put his hand on her stomach. After a moment he felt the embryo, "Uh-oh." Anakin took a step back and caught Padmé's hand as she was about to slap him.

"Isn't two enough for you, Anakin Skywalker!" Padmé yelled though she was happy, he felt in the Force.

"I love you, Angel." Anakin smiled and it melted through Padmé's mock anger.

"Damn you, I love you too. Some kind of Jedi protector you are, taking advantage of me like this." Before Anakin could protest, Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

_Author's note:As always, none of the characters of the Star Wars universe belong to me. I decided that I needed to end this chapter on a happy note. I'm just about finished with this sequel; one or two more chapters and an epilogue will be following. However, I will be starting a third part to this story probably in the next week or two. Thanks again my constant readers. –DarthGladiator45_


	35. Chapter 34

Han, Mara, Padmé, and Anakin were so happy to be returning home. Padmé and Anakin decided not to tell anyone yet of her pregnancy, though Mara sensed a flicker of another presence. She didn't question it though; she was too busy preparing for another trial that Anakin had set up for her. She would be given some time off though once it was completed. Han Solo had taken his pilot's test and passed with flying colors, he was eager to get off the homestead and do some traveling. Padmé and Anakin had a long discussion about their third child and also Padmé's responsibilities. She decided to not seek re-election and would apply for a job as a professor of politics at the local university. It would still keep her involved but she will be able to be home after her baby was born. Mara Jade was meditating by the large oak tree when Han approached her.

"Hey, Jade."

"Solo."

"What's this great mission, our lordship has you going on?"

"I don't know, all I know it is off this planet, it seems I will be joining Master Gallia and Leia."

"Leia?"

"Yea, they are on a diplomatic mission with the Wookies on Kashyyyk."

"Will his lordship is going with you?" Han asked.

"Yes both of us are." Anakin replied as he pulled his hood off his head after sneaking up on the pair.

"Me? I just got my pilot's license."

"Yes, however, I believe this will be a trial for both you and Mara, both of you will learn patience and wisdom."

Han smiled and left the pair to prepare the Falcon.

"What about Padmé?"

"She will be just fine, we will take her to the Jedi Temple where she can stay in my old quarters and still travel to the Senate on a daily basis."

"What about your house?"

"I have a good friend of mine watching it."

"Not the Gungan."

"He has a name, Mara Jade." Anakin sternly reminded her.

"I do not like Jar Jar Binks he is too clumsy."

"He has a good heart, I trust him."

"Just make sure all the breakables are put up." Mara replied.

Ryoo and Pooja were upset to see Padmé and Anakin go again, but then Ryoo smiled mischievously at Pooja.

"Do not even think about it Ryoo."

"What Uncle Anakin?" Ryoo replied feigning innocence.

"No parties."

Defeated she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, sometimes it just didn't pay to have an Uncle that was powerful in the Force. "If I wasn't then I couldn't do this." Ryoo found herself lifted and flipping head over heels as she was giggling.

"Anakin, put her down, you'll make her sick." Padmé admonished.

"Milady speaks." Anakin placed Ryoo on her feet and she ran to hug him goodbye.

"Meesa take good care of yousa home, Ani."

"Thank you Jar Jar you are a good friend."

The gungan hugged Anakin goodbye as well as Padmé. Mara and Han ran before the gungan could wrap his arms around them.

Padmé was taken to Anakin's quarters and even though most of her gowns were already delivered. When she opened the refrigerator unit she found several pieces of her favorite fruit. Her living room was surrounded by her favorite flowers.

"Anakin, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"Go through all this trouble, Anakin did not." Yoda replied as he entered the quarters.

"Master Yoda, you are a sweet old man." Padmé hugged Yoda.

"Old man I am, need no reminders I do." Yoda smiled.

Anakin and Mara boarded the Falcon after saying goodbye. Mara handed Anakin her report to him on Kashyyyk and on the Wookies. "While I read this go plug in the coordinates to the planet into the navi-computer."

"Why am I not surprised, it's a good thing I memorized them on my way here." Mara mumbled.

"Yes, my padawan, it is." Anakin replied overheard Mara's comment.

Mara entered the cockpit and Han Solo was sitting back with his feet kicked up.

"Excuse me, nerf-herder I need to input the coordinates."

"Manually?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, his Lordship really wants you to learn the hard way doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Han Solo smirked as he helped Mara.

Anakin meditated after reading Mara's report, he was very impressed with her writing skills and her descriptions. After the coordinates were manually inputted she returned to the living room of the Falcon and found Anakin on the floor meditating.

Mara sat before him and waited to be acknowledged, _"So are we on our way?"_

"_Yes, master."_

"_Why does Master Gallia need us on this mission, surely it hasn't gotten that bad has it?"_

"_Not really, but the one of the tribal leaders has been kidnapped, supposedly sold into slavery."_

"_Why us, master? Wouldn't Master Kenobi and Luke be better suited?"_

"_Perhaps, but you need to learn some major skills from Master Gallia, skills that I do not share."_

"_What sort of skills?"_

"_The healing arts, my padawan."_

"_You've healed me in the past."_

"_Yes, however, Master Gallia can teach the deeper arts to you. So though it might seem strange, she will be your master on this mission and Leia and I will be joined. Each Jedi Master has their own innate talents, Master Gallia has persuasion, healing, and debating skills. I have the stealth, infiltration, aggressive negotiations as my strengths. I want you to be better-rounded it will serve you well in the future when you become a full Jedi Knight."_

"_I understand, master. But you aren't a bad healer; even your presence when you are calm is very soothing."_

"_Thank you, I've had to work very hard to gain those abilities."_

"_Yes, I bet you have." Mara rebuked._

Anakin sent a warm feeling across their bond and construed it as a Force-induced hug as she felt his strength permeate around her entire being. Mara sent the same feeling, but not as successful as Anakin had.

"Good."

Han Solo was bored, he hated just sitting around waiting for something to happen, and having two Jedi aboard was monotonous. Mara set up a training droid for lightsaber practice. Anakin watched her she really needed to pick up on her speed and defense. With a nudge of the Force, he kicked up the training droid up three levels.

"Master, what are you doing?" Mara cried as the probe spun faster and the hits were harder.

"Giving you a challenge, Padawan, level six is too easy for you."

Mara growled and moved faster as the probe sent more bolts her way. She managed to calm herself and sent her anger and worries into the force and instead focused on the task at hand. Anakin was proud of his padawan in the way she sent away her anger and worry; she was becoming more in tuned with the Force.

Leia and Master Gallia were enjoying a brief respite from the negotiations, Leia was mediating and Master Gallia was still worried about Tarfful, though he was strong warrior. Leia sensed her master's worry and sent a comforting thought to her.

"Leia, you are so much like your mother it's scary." Master Gallia remarked.

Leia laughed and it seemed to put Gallia at ease.

Chewbacca has always liked the Jedi with their calm, thoughtful ways, even Master Yoda was a part of Tarfful's honor family, for his part during the Clone Wars, when the separatists attacked their home world. Yoda was small but very tough and clever. Chewbacca never met Master Skywalker or his young padawan Mara Jade but if the rumors were accurate, there was a true and honorable warrior in the young man, this man was a survivor he seemed to rise above all odds. When Master Gallia had contacted the council it was decided that Master Skywalker's skills with stealth and infiltration would be best served while they continued negotiations with the kidnappers, which were failing miserably.

Chewbacca approached the landing YT1300 Corellian freighter. Han landed softly and Mara Jade was grateful to be landing, after spending three full days with training, annoying Han, and meditating. Even though it was unbecoming for a Jedi to run and greet family, Leia hugged Anakin as was being lifted into her father's strong arms and a gentle kiss placed on her cheek. She was spun around and then lowered to her feet. Master Gallia laughed at the both of them and greeted Anakin.

"Welcome Master Skywalker, Padawan Jade, some of us has been anxiously awaiting your arrival." Master Gallia looked at Leia at that moment.

After getting into their respective cabins, Leia and Mara Jade meditated together as they recalled their past adventures. The two young padawans have always enjoyed each other's company especially when it came to picking on Han Solo.

"_Leia?"_ Anakin called through telepathy.

"_Yes, father?"_

"_Master Gallia and I need to see you and Mara Jade."_

"Come on Mara we are being beckoned." Leia rolled her eyes.

"Don't let Master Skywalker catch you doing that." Mara laughed.

"What?"

"Rolling your eyes, he hates that, he says it's a great sign of impertinence."

After the meeting, Leia sighed deeply as she realized that her father will be training her further in stealth and aggressive negotiations, _"Good luck, Leia."_ Mara sarcastically sent to Leia.

"_In my experience there's no such thing as luck." _Leia replied.

Master Gallia and Mara Jade sat meditating on what Mara needed to strength as part of her Jedi training.

Leia and Anakin also retired to their cabin and Anakin warned his daughter about the very early morning and the amount of physical work it would entail for her training. Most of what Leia worked on in the past was her abilities of telekinesis, some lightsaber dueling, debating, and healing.

Chewbacca liked the young Corellian and invited him to stay with his family, Han didn't understand Shyriiwook, but could somewhat differentiate the different barks and growls that would be somewhat indicative of anger and happiness.

While Han and Chewbacca formed a strong friendship; Anakin and Leia worked on her forms after she completed some physical training by running, jumping, climbing and swimming. Mara enjoyed the peaceful time spent with Master Gallia and the lessons were easier than what poor Leia was going through, it was a nice break from the physical training, but some of the mental exercises were as tough. After lunch, Leia and Mara were allotted some free time while Anakin and Adi continued negotiations.

"So, how's Master Skywalker treating his daughter?"

"You weren't kidding about the strenuous physical work, Mara. You want to trade again?"

"No, it's been a nice vacation from Master Skywalker."

"Yea, I bet."

Leia and Mara climbed the tree and hung upside down as they swung back and forth.

"Han seems to have been taken in by Chewbacca."

"Yea, it's good that Chewbacca has been keeping him busy. I hear that they are going hunting tomorrow."

Leia and Mara heard the call for dinner and flipped down from the branch using the Force so slow their descent.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mara whispered conspiratorially in Leia's ear.

"Meditating and going straight to bed, Father wants me to be up before dawn tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I don't know I hate rising early."

Mara sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Thought we could go to the beach and do some late night swimming. I don't like going by myself."

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak out right under Father's gaze? It's nearly impossible."

Mara handed Leia her midnight black cloak that was given to her after she finished her trial on Vjun.

"Wear this." Mara smiled.

"Wow, this is so nice and warm, but I really hate black."

"It beats pink." Mara laughed referring to the dyed cloak that Anakin wore when she and Luke had pulled that Darth Ani prank on him.

"So you never did tell me what father did to you."

Mara became very serious and firmly stated, "That isn't up for discussion, Leia. Even Luke is embarrassed about it."

Leia took the hint and after supper, Leia was sent to bed. She meditated on one of her new skills, going stealth and she managed to get out of the cabin and found Mara waiting for her by the beach. "At first I didn't think you would come."

"The cloak helped, but I think he still knows that I left."

The two young ladies removed their cloaks and raced to the waters edge to start swimming. Han was up late with Chewbacca listening to the elders tell the tales around a large bonfire, Obi-Wan was there to translate what the Wookies were saying.

"This water is so warm; it's a nice change of pace from the lakes of Naboo." Mara stated calmly.

"I've always liked the water, it's calm and soothing." Leia replied as she floated on her back.

"Have you ever been to Alderaan?"

"Once, we had to negotiate with Senator Organa, he's a real sweet man and honest which is a rarity in politics. He admires mom and they are very good friends."

"Leia?"

"Yea?"

"I think we have an admirer. . ."

"Where?"

"Over there on the beach."

Leia flipped on stomach and saw Han Solo standing on the beach with the bright moonlight hitting him casting a silvery glow about him. "He looks so handsome." Leia murmured. But then she saw another shadow approaching the tree line.

"Uh, Mara we have problems." Leia stated as she worriedly glanced at her.

"Leia Skywalker!" Anakin yelled.

"Poodoo." Leia cursed and dove underwater with Mara Jade. She was swimming fast toward the shoreline but very far away from stern parent / Jedi Master. Mara followed her lead and ran into the woods to the shortcut to the cabins.

"Good night, Mara."

"Night, Leia."

Leia removed her wet clothing and ducked into bed as she heard Anakin entering the cabin and closing the door behind him. His heavy footsteps approached her bedroom and he stood in the doorway. Leia looked over and saw the light glimmer off her father's lightsaber. He had his hands on his hips.

"Hi." Leia sheepishly greeted.

"Enjoy your swim with Mara Jade?" He asked caustically.

"Yes, father." Leia gulped.

"You have only three more hours of sleep, young one. I suggest you make good use of them."

"Yes father."

Anakin turned and started to leave the room.

"Father?"

"Yes, Leia?" Anakin entered the room, Leia could feel his frustration rolling off of him, but he didn't seem as angry as she thought he would be. Leia motioned him to sit on the bed as she scooted to the wall. Anakin sat and Leia knelt next to him hugging him.

He calmed and sent his generous affection through their bond. A warm soft glow enveloped around her and she apologized as she lay down.

"Apology accepted, Leia. Go to sleep, rest well." Anakin felt Leia open her mind to his and the Force-suggestion worked as Leia closed her eyes. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good night, my dearest Leia."

_Author's Note:Okay, I thought that was a good place to end this update. Many of my readers wanted an adventure between Leia and Anakin; I hope you aren't disappointed in this recent development. As always I welcome your constructive criticisms and ideas. Happy New Year! -- DarthGladiator45 _


	36. Chapter 35

_Author's Note:I realize an error in last chapter, Obi-Wan wasn't there to translate for Han. I wrapped up this story late last night and I guess you see the results. It was Master Gallia that was there to translate for Han Solo. Sorry about that.—DarthGladiator45_

Ryoo knew that the Gungan would be so easily fooled it wouldn't take much to get him out of the Skywalker home, especially if he knew that Padmé needed him. So with the help of some of her friends she managed to forge a diplomatic packet to send to the Jar Jar Binks. Sadly, she knew that she would have to leave Pooja out of her plan, because Pooja though she loved her sister dearly, though she was too obedient and too honest.

Jar Jar Binks went to the door and found a messenger with a package, once he signed for it he inspected the contents, it was a summons to go to Coruscant to meet with Padmé. When Ryoo was certain that Jar Jar Binks was gone she called all her friends for a party for that evening. Darred and Sola went out to dinner that evening, leaving Ryoo in charge of Pooja, who didn't like this idea of going to her uncle's house for the party, but she went anyway. Unfortunately, parties without parental supervision have a tendency to get out of hand and this one did, Pooja disappeared right before the police arrived to arrest loud outraged teenagers. Ryoo was one of those who were arrested, Pooja returned home and waited for her parents. She was still shaking with fear, not only had her sister gotten arrested she also had wrecked the home of her uncle. He was not going to be pleased when he came home. Sola found Pooja sitting on the sofa crying when she entered.

"Pooja? What's wrong?"

"Ryoo is in trouble again, mom. She threw a party at Uncle Anakin's house and her friends wrecked their home, the only rooms that weren't trashed were the rooms that had a special lock. Ryoo also got arrested breaking the noise violation. Uncle Anakin is going to kill her isn't he?"

"No, Pooja; he won't kill her."

"Mom, he told her no parties."

Sola took Pooja to bed and they would talk more about it in the morning. Ryoo had called home, but her parents decided that it would be a good lesson if she stayed overnight.

Leia woke the next morning and found a black tunic, black pants, and a black cloak sitting on the chair in front of her bed.

"Father! You've got to be kidding me! I look horrid in black!" Leia yelled.

"It is necessary for stealth, we are going to try to get the kidnapped tribal leader back, and he is in this village on the outskirts. We will be going this evening when the sun sets, so I want you to be prepared okay?"

"I hate black and there is no way I'm going to wear it." Leia stomped her foot down in defiance while she crossed her arms. Even though Anakin thought Leia's defiant attitude was reminiscent of Padmé and some what endearing, he stood to his feet and towered over the little girl and gently raised her to his eye level. Brave Leia glared defiantly at her father until she saw his normal clear blue eyes turn into a shade of a dark stormy gray and he shook his finger at her, "You will do as I tell you, young one. The consequences of defying a father and a Jedi Master are very dire." Anakin sternly stated. Leia gulped and immediately backed down, "Yes, father you are right of course." Leia whispered.

"Good, now go work on your physical training, I want you to swim five laps from the island and back, 30 sit-ups, and to work on your hand to hand fighting skills with Mara Jade." Leia sighed and obeyed. She obviously didn't have a choice, "_Fathers can be so stubborn._"

"_Young one you don't know the half of it_." Anakin sent to her telepathically.

Leia turned suddenly and said, "Sometimesit can be so irritating to have a father that is a Jedi, you know?_" _Leia sighed deeply and ran out of the cabin.

"Morning, Leia."

"Morning, nerf-herder."

Han rolled his eyes and returned the Falcon for maintenance. Mara Jade stretched out on her bed and heard Master Gallia calling for her.

Mara quickly responded, "Morning Master."

"Morning, Mara. As soon as you are ready we will start."

Mara smiled, this mission with the Wookies maybe difficult at best at least she was getting a break from Master Skywalker, even though the both of them were close, sometimes it was refreshing to break away from routine. She did feel badly for Leia however who wasn't used to Anakin's strict adherence to physical training and his prowess with a lightsaber.

After a day of political maneuvering, debating, and hardly getting anything done, Padmé was looking forward to hot bath and spending some time in the gardens. Padmé entered the garden to find Master Yoda in the center of children, they were practicing meditation. She smiled at the sight, younglings were so adorable. Padmé sat on the rock near the fountain and dipped her bare feet into the warm soothing water. After mediating the younglings were allowed a brief time to play before dinner. Keri approached Padmé.

"Mrs. Skywalker?" Padmé heard the dulcet tone of the youngling's voice.

Padmé turned with a start; she wasn't used to being called that even after all these years.

"Yes?"

Keri sat beside her, "Master Skywalker really loves you."

"Yes, I know." Padmé blushed and a huge smile came across her face.

Keri took Padmé's hand into her own, "You have a secret." Keri whispered.

"Shh, I don't want anyone to know right now, okay?"

"Okay, but its hard to hide from Jedi Masters."

"Yes, I know."

Keri heard her name being called and she briefly hugged Padmé and returned to Master Yoda.

Padmé smiled and stood to her feet after pulling on her sandals, she saw Master Windu enter the garden.

"Master Windu, how are you?"

"Fine, milady." He bowed briefly and then excused himself. Padmé returned to her quarters and after eating dinner she decided to explore a little bit of her husband's apartment. She found an old box of odds and ends, mostly projects that he never completed. "Anakin was always working with his hands." Padmé whispered to herself.

She then found an odd book, it was written in Huttese. Only people from Tatooine would be able to read this book. Padmé knew certain words that she had picked up from Anakin, including some swear words that she hoped that the children would never pickup. It was definitely her husband's handwriting. It was strange; most men she knew wrote sloppily and in short cryptic phrases. Anakin always had written very well and articulately. She heard a sharp knock on the door and Padmé quickly put away the book.

"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise."

Padmé offered to make some tea, but Yoda declined, he looked rather serious.

"Is something the matter?"

Yoda hopped up on the couch and looked deeply into Padmé's eyes.

"With child you are." Yoda stated.

"Yes, but please don't say anything to the other masters. I'm only in the first trimester."

"Become obvious soon."

"Yes I know."

Yoda sighed. "Master, there's something troubling you isn't there?"

"Have gone to the doctor have you?"

"Not yet."

"Go to our healers tomorrow you will."

"Master Yoda, you are scaring me. What's going on?"

"Only when I'm certain will I tell you."

"Certain of what?" Padmé yelled.

Yoda patted her arm and leapt off the couch, he prayed to the Force that what the future was showing him was wrong.

_Author's Note:Thank you for your continued support, sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I think my writer's block might be breaking up a bit, we will see . . . DarthGladiator45._


	37. Chapter 36

Night fell on Kashyyyk; Leia was mediating when Anakin approached his daughter. He was very proud of her. She was wearing the black Jedi robes with a matching midnight cloak. After she opened her eyes she saw her father standing in the door way smiling gently. "Ready princess?"

"Yes, father I'm ready." Leia stood and Anakin pulled her hood up over her head.

"You are ready for this, I will need you to be mindful and watch out for enemies. Whatever happens, Leia do not engage the enemy, and it will be your mission to get back to camp if anything should happen to me. Understand?"

Leia and Anakin left the camp. Chewbacca and Han Solo saw the two disappear, knowing where they were headed.

"Let's go." Han whispered to the large Wookiee.

Chewbacca readied his bowcaster and Han made sure his pistol was on his hip. Silently through the brush Leia and Anakin crept using the Force to shield their presences from the enemy. Though neither Han nor Chewbacca could see them, Chewbacca with his highly defined nose, could pick up on their trail. Once they arrived on the enemy camp, Leia was sequestered to the top parts of the trees. Anakin leapt using the Force to lower himself to the ground, Tarfful was bound in an iron cage, and he was subdued by some very strong tranquilizers. Anakin opened the cage and sent healing into the strong Wookiee; Tarfful awoke staring into the blue eyes of the Chosen One.

"Thank you." He growled. Chewbacca starting shooting at the slavers as they poured out of their tents, Han Solo followed suit. Leia threw large boulders, crushing them as the enemy tried to take her father. The leader of the slavers saw the fierce look in Anakin's face and immediately surrendered.

"Solo!" Anakin called.

"Skywalker!" Han responded trying to lighten up the fierce warrior.

It worked, Anakin laughed and grabbed the slave leader by the collar dragging him through the woods none to gently either, the man pleaded and begged.

"Do you know how much patience I have for slime like you?" Anakin asked.

"No, sir."

"None, zero, zilch, so I would recommend you don't try me with your begging, as you are a coward."

The slaver was then shown an image of his own death if Anakin allowed Tarfful to get a hold of him. Tarfful would rip his arms off and choke him with his bare hands. The slaver stopped pleading and was very silent as he was cowed. Leia couldn't help but to scowl at the slaver, "Leia, stop glaring at him."

After the celebration that lasted virtually all week, Leia, Han, Mara, and Anakin would return to Coruscant to pick up Padmé and head home for a vacation. Luke and Obi-Wan would be joining them shortly after that.

Padmé went to the healing ward with Yoda, as he suspected there would be trouble with the pregnancy. "Discuss this you should with Anakin."

"Master Yoda, what did you see?"

"Tell you I cannot, nothing is set, always in motion the future is."

"Master Yoda, tell me don't keep it a secret."

"Cause complications this child may. Speak with Anakin you will."

Padmé began to cry silent tears. That night she finished crying as she would have to try to have a strong façade when Anakin called this evening. She put on her politician's face when the com began to beep.

"We are on our way home, Angel. Should see you tomorrow morning possibly noon, the council is giving our team a month off. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is."

"Padmé, is everything okay?"

"Yes, its fine. I love you Ani, I'll see you tomorrow." Padmé shut off the com before Anakin could respond.

Padmé also managed to shut off her bond to Anakin, which he felt like a punch in the gut. He nearly fell over when Han caught him, "Are you okay?"

"Solo, best possible speed to Coruscant."

Han didn't respond to the order with a smart aleck remark like he normally would, something was wrong, very wrong.

Padmé finished her crying and decided she needed to go near the gardens and dipped her feet into the warm water.

Keri was supposed to be in bed, but she felt an incredible sadness emanating from Mrs. Skywalker. Keri crawled out of bed pulled her slippers and her dark brown cloak on leaving the crèche.

"Keri, you are going to get into trouble again, you must love scrubbing the council chambers."

"Shh, Brandon; Mrs. Skywalker needs me." Keri whispered and walked to the gardens. Padmé was crying, Keri walked up to her and hugged her.

"Keri, its late honey, you should be in bed."

"Sorry, milady; I felt your sadness."

Keri was empathic and could feel others strong emotions like they were her own, she hoped to be in medical corps when she grew up. Keri felt Padmé shudder as warm light feelings flowed into Padmé.

"Anakin is very good at this too . . ."

"You miss him, he's worried about you."

"Yes, I know."

Keri put her hands on Padmé's flushed cheeks and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Master Skywalker won't fall to the dark side, he has friends here in the temple and he is surrounded by love not only by his children but by his padawan. He may leave us for awhile though."

"What do you mean and how can you possibly know this Keri?"

"Because not only is Keri empathic but she also sees the shatter points in the Force. One day when she is older, will take her place as my padawan if she learns obedience and discipline." Master Windu stated.

"Master Windu, I'm sorry."

"Good night, Keri. I trust you know how to make it back to bed without any side trips?"

"Yes, master." Keri hugged Padmé and Master Windu took a not so gentle swipe across Keri's backside. "Ow!" Keri rubbed her behind as she ran off towards her dorm room.

Padmé felt a bit better but still so sad. "Master Windu?"

"Yes?"

Master Yoda said that there might be complications with my child."

"Your child will be fine; it is you we are worried about. There is an alternative. . ."

"I can't believe what you are suggesting! Never, do you hear me!" Padmé stood to her feet and angrily yelled. Mace was shocked by Padmé's outburst; he remained silent and decided that he would mediate on the situation. Padmé returned to Anakin's quarters and fell into a fitful sleep.

Anakin didn't even bother waiting for the landing ramp to go all the way down before bounding down it and using the Force to enhance his running to his apartment. Padmé jumped up when Anakin burst into the room and knelt on the floor beside her.

"Padmé, are you okay?" Anakin pulled Padmé into his arms and she was shaking with fear. Anakin sent warm compassionate feelings over their bond, she stopped crying. She still couldn't speak so she shared her feelings with Anakin and at first he was shocked, he felt for the baby's presence and the child was developing fine, but Padmé felt weaker somehow. The baby was unknowingly somehow pulling the life force from Padmé's heart and she was weakening because of it.

"I've been to the healers, but there is nothing that can be done, Ani. I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry Angel, please don't. I want our next few months to be wonderful and peaceful."

"I will not sacrifice our child, Anakin."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, Angel. Never in a million years."

_Author's Note:Hate to leave you guys hanging like that, but I figured you would want another update especially since it had been a while. Thanks for all the helpful reviews and comments. DarthGladiator45._


	38. Chapter 37

Anakin was granted leave to stay with Padmé during the entirety of her pregnancy. Luke and Leia were worried about both of their parents and during the month away from the Jedi Temple, Luke and Leia formed a stronger bond. Han Solo worked with Luke on various speeder projects whereas Leia spent time with Padmé discussing the senate and their various procedures. Her Master Gallia approved of this time spent, the Jedi council were concerned about Anakin he had formed a deep attachment to Padmé and they were worried about him succumbing, but Obi-Wan knew that even if Anakin were to lose Padmé that he wouldn't leave the Jedi Order or his children. Mara Jade was worried for her master but the training never ceased and though he seemed depressed he never took it out on her.

Anakin did his best to supplement his healing to Padmé's ever weakening heart, but it was proving difficult especially since the child was growing stronger.

"Ani, have you decided on a name yet?" Padmé whispered as his love comforted her with deep caresses.

"No." he curtly replied.

"How about the name A' Marie if it's a girl."

"How on earth can you be discussing names, Padmé?" Anakin suddenly jumped up as he ran his hand through his thick blond locks.

"Anakin Skywalker! I don't believe this! The child will need to be named."

"I know Padmé it's just you are dying and there's not a damn thing I can do about it, except to comfort you and help with your pain."

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you can stop living. Look at you, you haven't slept in weeks and those meditations haven't helped at all. You have grown distant, grumpy, and seemingly angrier here lately. Like you were those few weeks before Darth Sidious was defeated. I won't lose you Anakin, I need you and so does your family, stop dwelling in that dark place you've constructed. It isn't helping; even Mara has been noticing the difference."

"What has she said?" Anakin yelled.

"Nothing and she doesn't have to, she's worried about you, you've cut off the training bond with her and she sometimes feels that all you do is seeing her mistakes and none of her successes. You need to snap out of it and accept the inevitable, Anakin. I will always be with you and I will always love you." Padmé hugged her husband as he dropped his resolve and cried as he did when he was a young boy. He clung onto Padmé as the truth became evident in his conscience. He finally accepted Padmé's death, though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He would do everything to make her last days as pleasant and wonderful as possible. He even touched the mind of his unborn daughter and she responded eagerly to his touch. "A' Marie will be just fine." Anakin smiled.

"She's a girl?"

"Yes, milady."

Padmé smiled and hugged Anakin, he picked her up and carried her off to bed gently easing her down and curled up next to her.

Mara Jade was mediating near the large tree and stream when she felt Anakin's approach, she tested the bond and it had returned he was himself again. The darkness had been banished for the time being, he had felt extremely cold to her touch. He had been overly critical, harsh, and very stern. Mara did her best during that time to not make any mistakes so he would turn his cold blue eyes upon her. Anakin offered Mara a beautiful white rose as he knelt down beside his padawan.

"Master?"

"I've been a complete fool, Mara. I'm sorry that I've been distant."

"Distant? You've been cold, harsh, and incredibly short-tempered even for you." Mara laughed at that last remark.

Anakin knew she was right and allowed her to express her feelings.

"I've found warmer caverns on the ice planet Hoth then with you recently!" Mara exclaimed.

Anakin sighed deeply, Mara was right. Even a small piece offering as a white rose wasn't really enough. It would take time for Mara's trust to build back to the levels they had previously.

At the Jedi Temple, Barriss Offee was meditating as per Yoda's request to find a way to help Padmé with her heart trouble. He told her that Padmé would die if there wasn't a way to help the wife of the Chosen One. Even though Barriss felt badly for Padmé and Anakin both, she felt also that if he hadn't married her in the first place and broke one of most sacred tenets of the code, then this would not be necessary. But Master Yoda saw in the future and knew that both Luke and Leia would become very important to the survival of the Republic and even the Jedi Order itself. He didn't know why yet, he knew that Anakin wasn't in danger to falling to the Dark side, but something was happening just out of Yoda's reach. Even the unborn child would have an integral part to play.

The only solution that Barriss could think of was really unthinkable and she certainly didn't think that Master Skywalker would go for it, but when she explained it to Master Yoda he would have to concur.

_Author's Note:First I must I have received a half of dozen emails pleading for me not to kill Padmé. Hopefully what I have planned for her will be a compromise. But I'm still not going to tell you what that idea is yet. Thank you for your support of this story. DarthGladiator45_


	39. Chapter 38

Barriss Offee approached the wizened Jedi Master Yoda while the younglings were at recess in the gardens. They were playing hide-n-seek, Barriss smiled at the younglings she had fond memories of the crèche and the games they used to play.

"Jedi Offee?"

"Yes, Keri?"

"Is Mrs. Skywalker going to be okay?"

"We will see, Keri. Go play now."

Yoda smiled as Keri ran off to join the others.

"News you have for me, Jedi Offee?"

"Yes, master. It's not a good alternative, but it's the only one I can come up with, I doubt Anakin will go for it."

"Go on." Yoda motioned for her to sit next to him.

Barriss closed her dark blue eyes and allowed the Force to emanate through her before she spoke the next words. Master Yoda was very patient and waited while the Jedi took her time with what had to be the hardest words to say.

"Master Yoda, there might be a way to slow Padmé's heart before she gives birth and put her in an force-induced coma, surgically remove the newborn, then keep her in an stasis until her heart could heal. But the only thing is I don't know how long this could take, there are too many variables and Padmé might still die."

"Guess you can?"

"Possibly a few weeks or might be years, Master Yoda. I just don't know."

"Travel to Naboo you will, to offer this idea to Anakin."

"Me? No, Master Yoda, I would not be a good choice to break this news to him."

"Why not, know him do you not?"

"Yes, but we haven't worked together since the before the Clone Wars, I do not feel comfortable."

"Frightened are you?"

Barriss Offee wasn't scared but very leery, she knew how fiercely protective he was of his family. He wouldn't take the news well and she was uncertain of his reaction.

"I'm not frightened, Master Yoda, but I am leery of his possible reaction."

"A Master he is, the news will be difficult, but make the right decision he will. Trust in the Force I do."

Barriss Offee sighed deeply and bowed as she stood to her feet. "Master Yoda I will do as you ask."

Barriss decided that she did need to talk to Anakin's former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was working in the crèche with the newborns, he so loved children, it was odd that he didn't have any of his own yet.

"Good evening, Jedi Offee." Obi-Wan greeted as she entered the nursery. "I knew I would find you here Master Kenobi."

"I love younglings they are so sweet and innocent, after the war ended I needed to come here to center myself. Now I help out when I can, especially since Luke is spending time with his father and mother."

"Luke is a great kid, he has a charming innocence."

"He's got you fooled; he is as mischievous as Anakin ever was. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Barriss Offee smiled she knew Anakin's pranks were most devious.

"Master Yoda has requested I go to Naboo to meet up with Anakin."

Master Kenobi nodded his head, "Say, are you hungry?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I'm a bit hungry; I don't think I've eaten since lunch."

"Come let's go to Dexter's, my treat."

Barriss wasn't surprised by Obi-Wan's choice of restaurant he knew the owner personally and she knew it was place that he and Anakin visited whenever they were on Coruscant together. Obi-Wan didn't take the news lightly and he knew that Anakin would be heart broken to the say the least. Barriss listened intently to Obi-Wan's wisdom, he knew his old apprentice better than anyone. After dinner, Barriss returned to her apartment to pack for the trip. She meditated before going to sleep, trying to get some answers from the Force. None were forthcoming and she decided to get a good nights rest, she would need it.

Mara Jade was just returning from her ride on her red swoop bike. Anakin was working in the garage when she saw him. "Enjoy your ride, padawan?"

"Yes, master. Thank you."

Luke was covered from head to toe in mud when he attempted to sneak into the house as was Leia. Anakin heard the loud shriek come from Padmé's mouth and heard the twin's names being shouted. Mara and Anakin ran into the foyer and found Padmé fighting to keep Luke in his place, but he was struggling out of her grip.

"Beloved let me help." Anakin lifted his hand and Luke was unable to move. He glared at his father, until Anakin moved into his Sith Lord Stance. Luke immediately backed down and sheepishly looked at his father's feet.

Leia smiled at Luke's predicament until she felt her father's gaze fall upon her as well.

"Kindly explain to me why you both are covered from head to toe in filth?" Anakin sighed as he released his mild irritation into the Force.

"She started it!" Luke yelled.

"No, I didn't I just finished it!" Leia replied.

Luke and Leia found themselves being dragged back through the door and they were walked into the back yard and Anakin turned the water hose on both of them. Luke and Leia yelled as the ice cold water hit them. Mara had retrieved two large bath towels and they wrapped themselves as they headed to a hot shower.

Barriss Offee picked up her bag and walking towards temple hanger bay; she went towards the star fighter that Anakin had designed. It was painted a bold yellow, to replace the one he lost on Grievous' ship. "Good morning, Barriss."

"Good morning, Master Tiin, I didn't expect anyone here this early."

"Heading to Naboo?"

"Yes."

"It is a beautiful planet. I know you will enjoy your stay."

Barriss Offee raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Master Tiin pulled her to him, "Don't be skeptical. Anakin has matured."

"I hope you are right, Master Tiin. For the news I have isn't going to be pleasant."

"Trust in the Force, Barriss."

Barriss hugged the gentle master and did feel better by his strength. He was a fierce warrior and Jedi Master but he did have a gentle side that showed occasionally, when it was needed. He also respected Anakin especially in his mechanical and technical skills, he allowed him in the hanger bay at an early age, even though it was frowned upon, but he was sneaking in anyway and it was better to have him in the hanger bay with supervision than without.

Luke and Leia were sent to their bedrooms for the afternoon to mediate. Luke was too excited to do anything of sort; he instead practiced his telekinesis skills.

"_Luke Skywalker you are supposed to be meditating."_

"_Yes father."_ Luke scowled

Sometimes it just didn't pay to have a father that was incredibly powerful in the Force and a strong Jedi Master as well.

Luke put up his T-16 sky hopper and sat in the dark corner of his bedroom, crossed his legs, and put his hands on his knees palms up; he concentrated on his breathing and fell into a light trance.

Mara was studying by her favorite tree, soon Anakin would be giving her a final exam and she was nervous. Han Solo approached her munching on an apple when climbed the tree watching Mara.

"Solo?"

"Jaded?"

"What do you want?" Mara asked already exasperated.

"Boy you Jedi get so irritated when you are studying. Don't you believe in having fun anymore?"

"Yes, but if I don't pass this exam, Master Skywalker will have some devious plan for me, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe we should have a devious plan for him then? How long has it been since we pulled a prank on him?"

"No way, Solo! I am not going there again, forget it!"

Solo smiled, he loved it when the red-headed got fired up, as it was exciting.

"I'll give you some excitement, Solo!" Mara picked up on his thought and pulled him out of the tree. Han Solo threw the apple core at her and ran. Mara pulled the Force in around her and sped up and knocked Han Solo into a large mud pit, that Luke and Leia had found irresistible earlier that same day. Solo started laughing as did Mara Jade until she saw a tall dark shadow fall over them. "Uh-oh." Mara turned around and sure enough her Jedi Master was standing in the infamous Sith Lord Stance.

"Mara Jade and Han Solo what do you think you are doing? Aren't you both a bit old to play in the mud? Mara Jade, aren't you supposed to be studying for the final?"

"It was my fault, sir." Han piped up.

"Get cleaned up the both of you." Anakin ordered and Mara watched Han pick up a handful of mud to sling.

"Don't!" Mara seethed.

It was too late; Anakin felt a clump of wet mud hit him squarely between his shoulders. Mara attempted to stand but slipped on the wet mud and fell on her back. Anakin turned around and Han Solo picked up another handful of mud and threw it at Anakin it hit his shirt.

"You want to play, Han Solo?" Anakin sarcastically asked.

Mara desperately tried to jump out of the way when she saw her master gather the force around him and jumped on top of Han and the ensuing mud fight began. Mara cried out when the two overly charged men rolled over and continued their wrestling.

Luke and Leia looked out their windows and saw the ensuing fight. They both ran downstairs and Leia took one look at Han and joined the fray without giving it a second thought. Luke tackled his father. Padmé had been trying to take a nap when she heard the shouts and yelling.

Just then the doorbell rang, she answered the door to see Jedi Barriss Offee standing there holding a bag.

"Barriss Offee?"

"Yes, milady; is Master Skywalker home?"

"Yes, he is. Come."

Padmé and Barriss walked to the back yard and saw not only her two children filthy again, but so were Anakin, Mara Jade and Han Solo.

Barriss Offee muffled a bit of laughter at the sight, all five of them were absolutely filthy.

"Ahem." Padmé cleared her throat.

Anakin immediately stood and saw Barriss Offee standing there trying so hard to not laugh.

"Barriss!" Anakin went to go hug her and she quickly backed away.

"Oh, sorry; I am a little dirty."

"A little, that's an understatement of the year, Anakin Skywalker." Padmé scolded.

"Yes, dear; Come along guys let's get cleaned up. Padmé dearest, could you show Barriss her guest room while we get cleaned up again?"

Barriss followed Padmé to a spare bedroom it was painted a soothing lilac and matching curtains and bedspread.

"This is a beautiful home, milady."

"Please call me Padmé; I don't like all that formality."

"Okay, Padmé."

"Dinner is at five o'clock, if you are hungry now I can make a light snack."

"No, Padmé that's fine."

"It's nice to have you here, Barriss. Anakin's told me a few of your adventures when you were still padawans."

"Yes, I bet he did." Barriss smiled.

_Author's Note:Thank you as always for your kind reviews. Sorry to leave it hanging for again. A few more chapters and I will be wrapping this story up, it's already starting to come to an end.—Darth Gladiator45_


	40. Chapter 39

After a long hot soothing shower, Anakin dressed in a black pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Barriss was outside in the garden sitting in the gazebo. She was meditating, she felt Anakin's strong current in the Force and she looked up and saw him standing over her. He offered his hand and Barriss stood to her feet.

"You clean up nicely, Master Skywalker." Barriss smiled.

"Please Barriss, we are the practically the same age, just because I defeated the Sith doesn't make me any more important than you."

Barriss was pleasantly surprised by his humble nature, maybe being married with two children and a third on the way somehow mellowed him out.

"Okay, Anakin."

Anakin and Barriss went for a walk before dinner.

"I guess I won't be about the bush, Anakin."

"You never do, Barriss. That's one attribute that I really like about you."

"You aren't going to like what I have to say."

"I know, but say it anyway."

Barriss took a deep breath and looked into Anakin's blue eyes and communicated with him telepathically, she didn't want others so overhear what she had to say.

"_Anakin, there are possibly two alternatives to helping Padmé and your unborn child. The first would be to put Padmé into a force-induced coma and remove the child artificially. Keep Padmé in the coma until her heart could recover, but it is uncertain how long it would take, she's getting weaker by the day."_

"_Yes, I know. I supplement her daily with my healing, but it is not exactly my forte."_

Barriss smiled gently, _"Yes, aggressive negotiations are your forte."_

Anakin smiled sadly, "_Yes, but unfortunately those aren't going to help Padmé."_

"_The second alternative is not really any better, but it's the only other option I have."_

"_Go on."_

Barriss took another deep breath, _"We could block your child's ability to use the Force as it is draining Padmé of her life. The child could start developing her skills in her later years."_

"_Let me talk it over with Padmé and see what she says."_

"_Anakin, we both know what she will say, she is willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of her child, and she's a mother, that's what they do. I don't agree discussing this with her, I think we should see if we can at least first but a block on the child's abilities first and if that doesn't work than offer choice number two."_

Anakin sighed deeply suddenly feeling a need to mediate on this.

"_Thank Barriss I appreciate your help in this, I'll meditate and let you know what I've decided._"

Barriss felt badly she wished she could do more, but ultimately the decision was Anakin's.

Mara Jade entered the meditation chamber to see Anakin sitting crossed legged on the floor. Tears were gently falling as he continued to meditate. Mara could feel his pain and sorrow, even though he was trying desperately to hide it.

Mara was about to leave when Anakin called out to her. Mara sat across from him and only listened to what her master had decided.

"_Mara, what I'm about to say must remain between us, understand?"_

"_Yes, master."_

"_I've decided to help Barriss Offee to remove the ability for my unborn daughter to use the Force; she is unknowingly removing Padmé's life force."_

"_How is that possible, Master?"_

"_I don't know. The only thing is that my daughter may never be able to use the Force, ever."_

"_Isn't it possible to put a block on it until she reaches a certain age?"_

"_Maybe, but there is a lot of uncertainty with this plan and worse my daughter might grow to resent me."_

"_It is a difficult choice master. I'll help you in any way I can." Mara Jade promised._

"_I know you will young one."_

Mara smiled and felt a warm glowing feeling embrace her; Anakin was getting very good at giving hugs through the Force.

Padmé awoke the next morning to feel her daughter's movement in her stomach; she smiled gently as she laid her hand on her baby. She was enjoying a peaceful moment, Anakin was gently snoring, and her Jedi protector was so sweet when he was sleeping, his long blonde locks falling in his face as he gently murmured. He needed his rest and she wasn't about to awaken him. Luke and Leia awoke that morning and gently eased the door open. They peeked around the corner to find their mother sitting in her rocker humming a melody they both recognized. Their father was asleep his chest bare, but was wearing his black silk pajama bottoms. His hand was lying over the side of the bed. Padmé put her finger to her mouth motioning them to be quiet.

Luke started to shake up the shaving cream and put some in his father's hand while Padmé stifled her laughter. Leia took a large feather and started to tease it around her father's nose. "Stop Obi-Wan, I'm tired." Anakin murmured.

Leia kept it up until Anakin's hand lifted and he smacked himself in the face with shaving cream.

Padmé, Luke and Leia started laughing hysterically as the prank worked.

"What the hell?" Anakin saw his family laughing at him and as he glared at Luke and Leia they tried to run out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going, Luke and Leia Skywalker?" Anakin sternly asked as he held up his hand and stopped them. As they struggled, Anakin held them there as he went to the bathroom to wash off his face and hands.

Luke and Leia tried to combine both of their force abilities to fight against the barrier that Anakin had erected around them, it was no use, and he was too powerful. He grabbed his shaving cream and proceeded to spray a glob of it above his hand and Force pushed it through the barrier to hit both Luke and Leia directly in the face.

They shrieked and as soon as the barrier was lowered they ran to the bathroom, as Anakin laughed.

"Our children are a handful are they not?" Padmé asked.

"Yes."

Anakin helped Padmé to her feet and hugged her tightly, "Anakin, you're trembling what's wrong?"

Anakin didn't answer and just clung onto Padmé.

"Ani?"

"Padmé, there's something I must tell you and it isn't going to be pleasant."

"Tell me Anakin."

He gently lowered her to the settee and knelt beside her on the floor. Tears came from his face as he started to explain the situation with Padmé, she was at first angry and then sad as she realized there was no other way her unborn daughter A' Marie would have to lose her ability to use the Force; it could be years before she could sense it or it might be never. This decision was obviously crushing Anakin but it was the only way to save Padmé and the baby.

"How are you going to do this, Anakin?"

"I will have to form a bond with this child and ever so gently pull her ability from her, Barriss will help. We will have to put you in a trance so you won't feel the baby's discomfort."

"Will it hurt A' Marie?"

"I don't know, maybe, but since she's still unborn I don't believe she will remember this."

"When will we do this?"

"Soon, possibly tonight, I will need you to rest."

Anakin left Padmé's side and returned to the meditation chamber where he was visited by an old friend.

"Anakin."

"Qui-Gon, it's nice seeing you again. I've missed you."

"Yes, young one I know. You are worried about A' Marie."

"Yes, master. I don't like this choice I have to make, how is this really going to work and how long will the block last?"

"The name you have given your daughter is very appropriate. Gracious under adversity, she will survive this and her abilities might take time to develop but they will and when they do she will be very strong in the Force. You will have your hands full, I see her becoming like her father: stubborn, fiery-tempered, and sarcastic. But her love of family will surpass all this she will be the tie that binds."

"That's comforting, Qui-Gon thank you."

"You are not to inform anyone of this, one day will come and you will recognize the time to begin training."

"Me?"

"Yes, her powers should start developing at about the age of nine."

Qui-Gon said his farewell and told him that he would be watching out for the both of them.

_Author's Note:Okay, I hope my constant readers are somewhat happier with this conclusion of my story. One more chapter and then the fun really begin with part III. Thank you for your support. DarthGladiator45_


	41. Chapter 40

Evening had fallen, Anakin, Padmé, Barriss and Mara Jade went into the master bedroom and as Padmé lay on her bed, Anakin sent his all his love and affection through their bond. Anakin gently lulled her into a deep sleep, his presence comforted Padmé like no other could. He nodded his head to Barriss and she rested her hands on Padmé's stomach, Anakin joined and A' Marie responded to her father's touch. Her mind was as open as the fields of Naboo. He hummed a gentle lullaby through A' Marie's bond. As the baby relaxed, Barriss sent warm feelings as she was gently blocking the child's Force ability. It was painless for A' Marie the babe was unaware of her ability to hurt her mother and Anakin could feel Padmé's love for this daughter. When the block was complete, Padmé's heart strengthened and the life force was continuing to spread giving her a natural glow. Barriss pulled away from the bond and soon did Anakin after leaving the child with a lingering thought of his deep abiding love. Anakin fell to the floor exhausted from the effort, Barriss and Mara Jade helped him to his feet and he lay down next to Padmé.

"Master Skywalker will need his rest, healing is not his forte."

"Yes, I know. When Leia and I went to Kashyyyk, I worked with Master Gallia, poor Leia had to work with Master Skywalker."

Barriss smiled at that, "He's tough isn't he?"

"Yes, but I couldn't ask for a better Master." Mara Jade replied.

Barriss smiled, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Despite the late hour, Mara and Barriss went out by the lake and dove into the water.

The next morning Padmé awoke feeling like her old self, she saw Anakin still sleeping. She gently kissed his lips and left the bedroom. Luke and Leia were sparring with wooden swords when she stepped out on the patio.

"Mom!" Luke and Leia exclaimed as they ran to her and she gathered the two up and hugged them.

"You look a lot better, are you feeling better too?"

"Yes, thank you for behaving for your father."

"Yea, like we have a choice." Leia replied.

Luke jumped into his father's Sith Lord Stance and intoned deeply, "You will do what I tell you, young one. Or the consequences will be dire."   
Padmé literally fell out, Luke had it down pat. "That's pretty scary Luke." Leia laughed.

Luke continued to mock his father until he saw a large shadow fall over him; Luke turned around and saw Anakin standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure it's wise to mock me, young Luke?"  
Luke looked at his father and smiled sheepishly, "No probably not Dad. Sorry."

"Apology accepted, Luke Skywalker." Anakin replied deeply and then started laughing; Luke Forced-jumped into his father's arms. Padmé felt the baby kick and she smiled, "A' Marie seems to want some attention too, Master Skywalker." Leia hugged her mother and whispered to the baby, "Beware of Dad's Sith Lord Stance, A' Marie."

"I heard that, young lady." Anakin scolded.

Padmé returned to perfect health as the baby continued to grow. Luke returned to Obi-Wan's tutorship and Leia returned with Master Gallia. Mara Jade was continuing to work Han Solo on the Falcon so she could learn how to fix minor things herself. Han Solo would soon be ready for the great wonders of space. Anakin had already released him of his apprenticeship and Han eventually decided to hook up with Kuat Space yards to learn about building new ships; even though the Falcon was his favorite. Anakin would miss him including their incessant banter. Mara Jade would be ready in a few more years to become a Jedi Knight. She was very nervous about this next mission that Anakin would be sending her though. Padmé, Anakin, Mara Jade flew to Tatooine to spend some time with the Lars family. Mara Jade was loaned the swoop bike, several days' rations, and she wore light colored Jedi robes, though Anakin insisted on packing a black cloak as he warned her it became very cold at night.

"Master, why this force-saken planet?"

"Because I lived here and you need to learn to survive in different environments, young one. I will meet you in Mos Espa at Mr. Banai's shop within a week's time. If you get into any trouble, call. You are leaving tonight at midnight; avoid the Tusken Raiders and banthas."

"I guess I will get some sleep then."

"Yes, please do."

Mara Jade sighed and left the garage to find her quarters. She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Padmé and Beru were discussing her newest addition to the family and Owen left Anakin in the garage to fix his speeder that was giving him some trouble. It didn't take long for Anakin to get covered in oil and grease. He managed to fix the land speeder and even juiced it up a bit for it to go faster. Owen would get the biggest kick in his life. "I really appreciate your help, Anakin."

"No problem. I love fixing things; I even think you'll find that she'll have a bit more kick." Anakin smiled mischievously.

"I'm not going to be entering any pod races anytime soon, Anakin." Owen replied sarcastically.

"Why not? Its great fun, especially if you have a dug with a vendetta."

"Shmi never quite explained how you got started in that racing business."

Anakin sheepishly smiled that was because he took a pod out without Watto's permission and was summarily whipped within an inch of his life.

"Mom never approved of my racing, even before I raced in the Boonta Eve Classic. I think I was about seven and Watto had me fix the stabilizers on a pod that belonged to a friend of his. After I fixed everything and cleaned it up it shined like a brand new pod, it was so beautiful it was painted the brightest yellow I have ever seen. Resisting temptation was never one of my strongest suits, you know? To make a long story short, I took the pod out and I was long gone before Watto could even stop me; the wind, the speed, even though I had never driven a pod before it was like a Tusken taking to a bantha. I felt at peace and I believed I could do anything freedom was so close at hand. I turned the pod around and brought it back. Watto's friend was incensed; a slave of his had dared to take his pod out on a joy ride. I was taken over the counter and summarily whipped; it was then that I made a solemn vow that one day I would free myself and my mother. Mom tried to prevent Watto from whipping me, but when he threatened to do the same to her, I told her that I would take the lashes, she wouldn't need to suffer for my stupidity."

"Mom loved you so much Anakin, I would see her sometimes stand outside looking up to the stars thinking of you. She told me that you were taking after your name sake, walker of the skies."

"Yes, I still miss her, about once a year I disappear to mediate and to mourn her, but here in the last few years I haven't needed to do that. It's like I've been healed and I think my children have a lot to do with that."

"Shmi would be proud of her grandchildren, no doubt."

"Yes she would be."

"Owen! Anakin! Time for dinner." Beru called out to the both of them.

Anakin looked at himself, "I better get cleaned up first."

Owen sat at the table and Padmé asked, "Where's Anakin?"

"He's getting cleaned up, Padmé."

"Typical." Padmé sighed.

Anakin finished his shower and joined the others at the table. Mara Jade had awoken and she was always grumpy when she first awoke.

"Good evening, my padawan."

"Yea, good evening, master."

After dinner, Mara helped Beru with dishes, while Padmé rested; she was drinking some tea and eating a cookie. Owen and Anakin were playing Sabacc, she watched the game then Padmé suddenly shrieked as her lower half became soaked with her water bursting. Anakin threw down his cards as did Owen.

"Padmé?"

"The baby!"

"It's too soon you have a few weeks still." Anakin replied.

"Tell your daughter that!" Padmé yelled.

Beru helped Padmé to her feet as she guided her to the bedroom that Anakin and she were occupying.

Mara silently thanked the Force, she wouldn't have to go on this trial, for Anakin would need her help here. Padmé insisted that Mara stay to help and to offer moral support. Anakin could not refuse his wife's request especially when she was giving birth to his daughter. As the contractions became stronger, Padmé was getting tired. "Padmé come on just a little more. The baby's head is crowning, push."

"I'm going to kill you Anakin Skywalker, you did this to me!"

"Later darling."

"Don't you darling me!"

Anakin smiled at Padmé's empty threats, she would be satisfied once the baby was born. Mara Jade continued to wipe the sweat from Padmé's brow. At exactly midnight, local Tatooine time A' Marie Skywalker was born. Anakin cleaned her nose and mouth and the baby took one look at her father cooed at him. He wrapped her up and handed her to Padmé, "Hello little one." Padmé whispered. A' Marie yawned and gently closed her blue eyes.

Mara Jade witnessed the beauty of moment and felt Anakin's happiness through the Force his presence was glowing with such a bright light that nearly blinded Mara Jade. She wasn't surprised that Anakin had cancelled her jaunt into the desert; he would have to set up a trial some other time. Owen and Beru were invited to come to Naboo sometime soon for a vacation. A' Marie was taken home, Mara Jade enjoyed holding the newborn, and she was very sweet. Padmé was grateful to Mara's help. Anakin guided the speeder home driving cautiously. The Naberries had a surprise party held for the newest addition to their family, though A' Marie enjoyed being held by most everyone, when her Father held her she was most comfortable. Sometimes it was only he that could ease the tension out of the babe.

Epilogue:A' Marie was adored by her family. Luke and Leia continued their studies with their respective masters. Mara Jade would be ready for the final trials within the next few years. Padmé retired from the Senate and was grooming a young girl for the Senate as well as teaching political science at the local university. A' Marie was taken care of by Anakin and Mara Jade. Han Solo finished his apprenticeship and was rewarded with the Millennium Falcon and a large nest egg, all those times he had gone without his pay was stashed in his account. He and Anakin had grown to be great friends and had a deep respect for each other. Han decided to sign up at the Kuat Shipyards for designer team but when Corellian Manufacturing offered him more benefits and a bigger pay, he resigned and decided to go work for them.

Luke's antics kept Obi-Wan on his toes, he was just like his mischievous father and Obi-Wan attributed his gray hair to Luke. Leia was becoming an excellent negotiator and healer. Ryoo and her sister Pooja were doing quite well and of course adored their youngest cousin. Ryoo would be graduating high school earlier than expected and would be attending the finest Nubian College on a full scholarship; she had turned her life around. Pooja would be entering high school next semester; both girls had a bright future ahead of them.

_Author's Note:Okay, this is it for now. I really appreciate all your kind reviews and hope you will enjoy the next installment; it will take place nine years from this story. A' Marie will be nine, Mara Jade will be twenty-two, Luke and Leia will be seventeen and nearing their final trials. Ryoo is twenty-six, Pooja is twenty three. Obi-Wan is nearing sixty, Anakin nearing forty and Padmé is nearing forty-five. Thanks again for your patience with this story hopefully you will enjoy the next story as well.—Darth Gladiator45_


End file.
